Bakugan: Digimon Brawl
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Dan and the brawlers have lost their ability to brawl by an evil team. So Davis and his friends will find Bakugan and battle this evil to save all dimensions.
1. Into Brawling

In an unknown space outside of a world named Vestroia, home world to creatures known as Bakugan. Inside an orb was the shadow of a giant creature and the orb was emitting negative energy.

"Finally after absorbing all this power my strength is returning. Now to break free I must gather enough energy to break this seal and soon Vestroia and all dimensions will be mine."

…..

Another Dimension

In another dimension, which was the dimension of the digimon, Davis was just walking down the streets with Veemon. An entire year has passed since Davis and the others have defeated Malomyotismon. Davis even updated his look with a red jacket, blue shirt with a red X, red shoes, and brown shorts. They were just walking until they noticed that everything around them was slowing down.

"Davis what's going on?" Veemon said.

"I don't know." Davis said. Then he looked up and saw the sky flashing a mixture of colors. "What is that?" Then everything just returned to normal.

"That was freaky and we've seen freaky." Veemon said.

…

Another Dimension

In a dimension that was similar to the digimon dimension was a city known as Bakugan City and was late at night. A boy named Shun was brought down after a battle and his best friend and comrade Dan Kuso was running to his side.

"Shun are you alright?" Dan said.

"No, that guy up there. He took my ability to brawl." Shun said. Dan looked up and saw someone at the top of a building.

"That's right and now it's your turn Dan Kuso." Meanwhile they were being watched by six figures who were known as the legendary soldiers of Vestroia.

"This is bad." Clayf said.

"It's only a matter of time until darkness has covered all dimensions." Exedra said.

"But there may not be anything we can do." Frosch said.

"There must be something we can do. These humans saved our world and there's multiple times." Oberus said.

"I agree, but what would we do if the boy known as Dan loses his ability." Lars Lion said.

"Then we will find a new soldier. One with a fighting spirit as powerful as Dan's." Apollonir said and turned to a dragon like creature behind him. "This is where you come in."

"I can fight on my own."

"No. You need a partner and have an idea on who that can be." Apollonir said. "I have had a vision of a boy who saved not just one world, but two and he will be the one to help us."

…

Digimon Dimension

"I'm telling you Kari it was weird." Davis said as he met up with his friend Kari at the park.

"Now that you mention it I saw it too." Kari said.

"Hey you guys." They looked behind him and saw their other friends Ken, Yolei, Cody, and their digimon.

"Sorry are we interrupting a date?" Yolei said.

"No this isn't a date." Davis said with his face red. 'Oh man finally Kari and I are alone except for the digimon and they come in.' He thought.

"Hey did you guys see those strange lights?" Cody said.

"I'm still dizzy." Wormmon said.

"Yeah it was so weird." Kari said.

"By the way Kari what's with the new look? I thought you always wore pink?" Yolei said. Kari was wearing a yellow short sleeved shirt with white shorts, white shoes with stars on them and had a headband.

"I just thought I updated my look." Kari said.

"You don't have much room to talk since you're in all blue." Gatomon said. Yolei was wearing button blue blouse, blue shorts, brown shoes, with a blue bandana. Cody wore a dark brown shirt with lighter brown pants and orange shoes. Ken was wearing black shoes and pants with a purple strip going down, and his shirt had a black T on it with the rest purple.

"Let's not get off subject." Ken said.

"Yeah something weird is going on." Hawkmo said.

"Maybe we should call T.K." Cody said.

"I already tried." Davis said taking out his phone. "Something's blocking the signal." Then another light appeared before them and a small red and gold ball came through and landed in Davis' hand.

"What is that thing?" Veemon said.

"What's going on?" Davis said.

"That is called a Bakugan." They looked in the light and saw Apollonir.

"Who are you?" Ken said.

"My name is Apollonir. I am from another dimension known as Vestroia, home to creatures called Bakugan. That Bakugan there is named Pyrus Leonidas."

"Leonidas?" Davis said and the ball split open.

"Yeah that's my name. Apollonir do I really have to work with him?" Leonidas said.

"Yes you do." Apollonir said.

"Can you explain what's going on?" Davis said.

"It's very simple. In another dimension Bakugan and humans live together in a parallel Earth and it's in danger." Apollonir said. "Those who battle for that world are in danger. Bakugan are used to battle, sometimes for a game and there are times that a fate of a world depends on it. That time would be now."

"So what do you want from me?" Davis said.

"I feel that the ones called the Battle Brawlers aren't enough for their losing their ability to brawl." Apollonir said. "That's where you come in. Davis Motomiya I know of your power, I know of your strength. I believe you can help these people."

"Just tell us if you're in or not because I'm dying to battle." Leonidas said.

"If people are in danger and need help then I want to help them." Davis said.

"Yeah you can count us in." Veemon said.

"Us too." Cody said.

"That's right. We're in too." Armadillomon said.

"Absolutely not." Apollonir said. "I cannot ask you to step into this battle. I'm giving Davis Leonidas so that he can battle, but I have nothing else to give."

"Well if Davis is in then so are we." Kari said.

"Yeah we're all a team." Gatomon said.

"Hmm first can you turn around?" Leonidas said.

"Okay." Ken said as they all turned around.

"Now Apollonir and open the portal." Leonidas whispered.

"Wait I can't leave them." Davis said and Yolei heard him.

"I'm sorry Davis, but we can't wait any longer." Apollonir said and opened up the portal and Davis and Veemon got pulled in.

"Can we turn around yet?" Cody said.

"Hey you guys they're gone." Gatomon said and they all turned around.

"I don't believe it. Did Davis ditch us?" Kari said.

"Wait where's Yolei and Hawkmon?" Wormmon said. Inside the portal Davis and Veemon with Leonidas were traveling to the Bakugan dimension.

"Not cool. I can't believe you had me ditch my friends." Davis said.

"They would have slowed us down." Leonidas said.

"You got one heck of an attitude." Veemon said.

"Well I guess we'll have to put up with it." They turned around to see Hawkmon and Yolei.

"Yolei and Hawkmon?" They both said.

"What's the big idea sneaking off like that Davis?" Yolei said.

"No matter what anyone says we're a team and friends and we're going with you." Hawkmon said.

….

Bakugan Dimension

The portal opened up and the four of them arrived in Bakugan City.

"This is the Bakugan dimension? It doesn't look that much different from Earth." Veemon said.

"That Apollonir guy said that this was like our Earth being a parallel dimension." Yolei said.

"Yes and you must hurry." They turned back to the portal to see Apollonir.

"Apollonir what are we suppose to do?" Davis said.

"Find a boy named Dan Kuso and his Bakugan partner Pyrus Drago. You will find them miles down this street." Apollonir said. "You must hurry for I feel they are in danger."

"Okay thanks." Davis said and they started running down. Farther down the street Dan and Drago were having trouble defeating this opponent.

"I would have thought defeating the legendary Dan Kuso would be more of a challenge."

"Man this guy is good." Dan said.

"Yes and his Bakugan has powerful abilities and gate cards." Drago said.

"Now it's time for this to end." Their opponent said and a powerful red energy blast came in and blasted Drago and Drago returned to ball form.

"Life Gage 0."

"I can't believe I lost." Dan said.

"Now I will take my prize. You're brawling." Their opponent held up a card and glowed a bright dark color.

"Dan get out of there." Shun said, but it was too late. Energy came from Dan as he was in pain and the energy went into the card.

"Just like all the other brawlers you're brawling is gone. Now there is no one who can stand in our way."

"Hey hold it right there." They looked behind Dan and Shun and saw Davis and Yolei running up to them.

"Hey are one of you Dan?" Davis said.

"Yeah that's me. Haven't you heard of me?" Dan said.

"I'm not going to waste any more of my time." The enemy said. A square formed around him and spin causing him to disappear.

"Are you two okay?" Yolei said.

"Yeah who are you?" Shun said.

"I'm Veemon and this is Hawkmon."

"Please to meet you." Hawkmon said.

"What are those things?" Dan said acting scared.

"My name is Yolei Inoue."

"And I'm Davis Motomiya. It's okay you can trust us. We maybe from another dimension, but we were sent by Apollonir."

"Apollonir!" Dan and Drago said.

"It's a long story." Davis said.

(Davis): Once we meet Dan he introduces us to his friends who are apparently the original brawlers. They say that there's this evil team called the Destroyers that took away their ability to brawl. They could really use our help, but I don't even know how to brawl and Leonidas seems to have a problem with me. All next time, Bakugan Brawl!


	2. Bakugan Brawl

(Davis) Yolei, Hawkmon, Veemon and I entered the Bakugan Brawler world and we met Leonidas. Upon arriving we also met Dan and the battle brawlers and we're helping them fight the Destroyers and save all dimensions.

Upon arriving in the other dimension yolei and Davis met Shun and Dan.

"So you two are from another dimension and Apollonir sent you to help us?" Dan said.

"That's right. Believe me this is shocking to us." Davis said.

"At this point Dan it's a good thing. We're going to need all the help we can get now that none of us can brawl anymore." Shun said.

"He's right Dan. Let's meet up with the others." Drago said.

"Others?" Yolei said.

"Yeah our friends and teammates. We'll introduce you. The sun's about to come up anyway." Dan said. They agreed and took them to Marucho's house.

"Wow you have a friend that lives here!?" Davis said not believing the place alone was a house.

"Yeah his family is loaded and he designed the arenas and all that other stuff related to battling." Dan said. Inside they met up with the original brawlers Runo, Marucho, Alice, and Julie. "Hey you guys."

"Dan, Shun thank goodness you're back." Marucho said and Runo ran over to Dan.

"Dan are you alright?" Runo said.

"Not really. We got good news and bad news." Dan said.

"But first meet our new friends." Shun said gesturing them to Davis and Yolei.

"Uh hi I'm Davis."

"My name is Yolei."

"Oh a pleasure. My name is Marucho."

"Hi my name is Julie."

"Hello. My name is Alice."

"And I'm Runo."

"Who is also my girlfriend." Dan said putting his arm around her.

"Not to be rude, but who are you and what are those creatures!?" Julie said looking at Veemon and Hawkmon.

"Oh this is a long story." Davis said. They all sat down with some tea and he and Yolei told them who they were and what they were doing here.

"So Apollonir sent you from your dimension to help us in our crisis. That's a good." Marucho said.

"So it doesn't freak you out that me and Hawkmon and I are creatures from a digital world?" Veemon said.

"Not at all Veemon." Alice said.

"Oh by the way this is Leonidas. Apollonir gave him to me as a partner." Davis said.

"Hi Leonidas. It's nice to meet you." Runo said.

"Hmm."

"Hey what's his problem?" Runo said.

"I don't think Leonidas is use to humans. I guess he hasn't gotten to know them as well." Marucho said.

"Whatever. All I want to know is when I can battle." Leonidas said.

"At this rate it might be very soon." Shun said.

"Yeah all of us lost the ability to brawl." Julie said.

"Start from the beginning." Yolei said.

"Well we just got done with an enemy named Wiseman who was really a Mechtagon." Dan said. "Only a few weeks ago that these people called the Destroyers showed up."

"Destroyers?" Davis said.

"A group of brawlers like us, but their evil." Shun said.

"Somehow they used a card to take away our ability to brawl." Alice said.

"Shun and I were the last ones and now there doesn't seem to be anyone that can stand in their way." Dan said.

"Well tell me who these Destroyers are and I'll take care of them." Davis said.

"It would be a good idea for you to know who our opponents are." Marucho said. "First there's Dorog who is the destroyers subterra brawler. Then there's Victor who uses haos. Wayne that uses aquas. Lorena that uses ventus. Finally Burno that uses pyrus. We know there are six, but we have yet to see who their darkace brawler is."

"What is all this subterra, pyrus, and all that other stuff?" Hawkmon said.

"Oh that's just the attributes. Bakugan come in six different attributes." Runo said. "Haos is the attribute of light. Subterra is earth. Darkace is darkness. Ventus is wind. Aquos is water. Pyrus is fire."

"Hey Leonidas is a pyrus so he's a fire attribute." Davis said.

"I bet he think he's hot stuff. No wonder he has an attitude." Veemon said.

"I can hear you." Leonidas said.

"This is all fascinating, but I don't see what we can do." Yolei said.

"Only one thing, we battle." Davis said.

"But do you even know how?" Alice said and that extinguish the fire Davis was emitting.

…

A Dark Castle

Inside a dark castle in a dark area a guy about the same age as Davis with flaming red hair, red jacket that went to his ankles, black and grey boots, black shirt and fingerless gloves was walking down the hall.

"Burno." The boy named Burno turned around to face a guy that was bigger than him in muscles and short brown hair. He wore a white cape with a yellow sleeveless shirt, a chain around his neck, black pants, and white boots with black gloves.

"What is it Victor?" Burno said.

"I heard that a dimensional portal opened and two beings with a bakugan appeared through it." Victor said.

"I'll entrust you to investigate this and if they are a threat then neutralize their brawling. I will discuss this with him." Burno said and kept on walking. He came upon a large door and opened. When he went inside he got down on one knee. "Master I've just been informed about something you should hear."

"I already know." A guy said sitting in a throne chair.

"I've just sent Victor to investigate." Burno said.

"Good, but I have a feeling I know what's going to happen. I think something extraordinary has come upon us."

….

Marucho's House

"Alright that basically covers it." Dan said as they explained to Davis the basics of a brawl.

"So you can use ability and gate cards?" Davis said.

"Wow what an interesting game." Yolei said. That's when an alarm went off.

"Hey what's going on?" Veemon said.

"Master Marucho." Marucho's butler Kato came up on a computer screen. "There's an intruder coming from the roof."

"It's the Destroyers!" Marucho said.

"They must have already known about Davis and Yolei or they wouldn't be here." Drago said.

"Then let's go meet them." Davis said and ran out.

"Davis wait!" Yolei said and went after him with the others following. Upon arrival on the roof they faced Victor.

"Who are you?" Davis said.

"My name is Victor."

"He's the Destroyers Haos battler." Runo said.

"I came here because I heard of beings coming from another dimension are here and I came to battle." Victor said.

"I guess that means you want me." Davis said as he stepped forward.

"Finally a chance to battle." Leonidas said.

"Davis are you sure you want to jump right into this?" Yolei said.

"Don't worry Yolei I got this." Davis said.

"If you're the one then let's get started. Gate card set!" Victor said and tossed a card that turned into a yellow light that spread out. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Haos Hammersaur!" A Haos Hammersaur rose onto the field with a power level of 350Gs.

"Whoa so that's what a Bakugan looks like!" Davis said.

"What are you waiting for? Throw me in." Leonidas said.

"Alright." Davis said as he grabbed him. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Let's do this Pyrus Leonidas!" Leonidas flew up and roared with a power of 500Gs.

"I've never seen that Bakugan before." Victor said.

"Okay let's do this Leo. Ability Activate, Engrave Wing!" Davis said. Leonidas' wings glowed and shot energy slashes at and Hammersaur got blasted. Leonidas 700Gs, Hammersaur 150Gs.

"Ability Activate, Hammer Assault!" Victor said. Hammersaur shot energy lasers from his claws and struck Leonidas. Leonidas 400Gs.

"Is that the best you can do? This is pathetic." Leonidas said.

"I'm just getting started. Ability Activate, Crush Mallet!" Victor said and Hammersaur jumped up with its claws glowing. Hammersaur 450Gs.

"Ability Activate, Delta Shield!" Davis said and a barrier was brought around Leonidas shielding him. Leonidas 600Gs.

"Let's get this over with." Leonidas said. He grabbed Hammersaur and slammed him on the ground and they returned to ball form.

"Victor's Life Gage 70%."

"A little rough don't you think?" Davis said.

"Who cares? Just throw me in again." Leonidas said.

"You got a real problem. Gate Card Set!" Davis said tossing a card that glowed red and expanded in a light. "Bakugan Brawl! Let's go again Leonidas."

"Not bad, but it won't last. Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go Haos Anchorsaur!" Victor said and an Anchorsaur rose up with a power of 350Gs.

"What is this a repeat?" Leonidas said.

"Ability Activate, Weighing Assult!" Victor said and Anchorsaur shot energy blasts from its shoulder pads and they hit. Leonidas 300Gs, Anchorsaur 550Gs.

"Ability Activate, Extreme Aggression!" Davis said. Leonidas glowed a bright red. Leonidas 500Gs. Leonidas flew in and started pounding Anchorsaur, but it was able to block him.

I need more power you fool." Leonidas said.

"I better give Anchorsaur back up. Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go Hammersaur!" Victor said and Hammersaur came up with their combined powers 900Gs.

"I thought it was a one on one?" Davis said.

"The rules stat we're allowed to throw in an extra bakugan." Victor said and the two started pounding Leonidas.

"Well you just brought your own defeat. Gate Card Open, Merge Power!" Davis said. "Merge Power takes 200Gs from your Bakugan each and gives them Leo." Energy was drained out of both Bakugan and brought to Leonidas. Leonidas 900Gs, Hammersaur/Anchorsaur 700Gs. "Ability Activate, Alpha Blaster!"

"Perfect!" Leonidas said. Leonidas gathered energy around in his mouth and fired a powerful energy blast that took them both out.

"Victor's Life Gage 0."

"What power!" Victor said and both Anchorsaur and Hammersaur went to Davis.

"Sweet I get a prize." Davis said.

"You only got them because the power level was over 500." Shun said.

"Davis is your name. I may not know who you are, but try this." Victor said taking out a card that glowed a dark color, but it didn't affect Davis. "It can't be. It has no affect. You haven't seen that last of me." A square came around Victor, spun around, and disappeared.

"That was awesome!" Davis said.

"Not bad for your first battle." Dan said.

"It was god, but it could have went better." Leonidas said.

"What!? Hey I practically helped you out there." Davis said.

"I could have handled it myself." Leonidas said.

"Oh man I can't believe I got to work with you." Davis said.

(Davis) I'm starting to get the hang of this brawling, but I'm having a rough time with Leonidas being my partner. Then this Lorna and Wayne appeared wanting to battle, but Leo wants to fight alone saying he doesn't even want a partner. How can I battle if this guy won't let me?


	3. Partners As One

(Davis) Yolei, Hawkmon, Veemon and I entered the Bakugan Brawler world and we met Leonidas. Upon arriving we also met Dan and the battle brawlers and we're helping them fight the Destroyers and save all dimensions.

Davis and Yolei have been spending their time in Bakugan City, even have been staying at Marucho's.

"Man a guy could get use to living like this." Davis said as they were eating breakfast with Marucho. "Hey Kato can I gets some more waffles?"

"Of course Master Davis." Kato said and went into the kitchen.

"Davis don't take advantage of Kato." Yolei said.

"Relax Yolei." Veemon said.

"Kato is more than glad to make your stay here most comfortable, as am I." Marucho said.

"Thank you Marucho." Hawkmon said.

"Uh humans." Leonidas complained. "How can you be stuffing your faces when we could be battling?"

"Is battling all you think about?" Davis said.

"What else is there to think about?" Leonidas said.

"Leonidas isn't like most of the Bakugan." Marucho said. "I've never seen one like him before and apparently nobody else has even heard of him. On top of that I noticed how aggressive he is in battle and there's something strange about it and Runo seems to agree."

"What are you saying?" Yolei said.

"Davis I know Leonidas was given to you by Apollonir, but you might want to consider watching him carefully. He's not like most Bakugan." Marucho said.

"So what? Besides Marucho Leonidas is the only Bakugan I got. I would gladly use Drago, but Apollonir must have given me Leonidas for a reason." Davis said. "Besides after what we did to that Victor guy we'll beat anyone."

"Just as long as you don't get in my way." Leonidas said.

"What did you just say!? You got one heck of a mouth." Davis said.

….

Destroyers' Base

In the Destroyers base Burno entered the room with the man on the throne chair and bowed down to him by getting on one knee.

"My lord I have news. Apparently Victor lost a battle to a boy who used a Bakugan that's never been seen before." Burno said.

"I'm aware of that and I'm aware that he's working with the Brawlers. I want to test this boy to see what he can do."

"Do you want me to handle this?" Burno said.

"No I already sent Wayne. This boy uses Pyrus so let's see how he does against Aquos." Wayne was walking down the hall. He had shaggy light brown hair with part of it being in a ponytail, blue vest with a few black stripes that went to his ankles with brown fur inside. He wore arm braces that covered his forearm and the top of his hand, silver boots, dark blue shirt, black pants, and had a band around his left bicep.

"Hey where are you going?" A girl jumped down in front of him. She had light green long hair, a green jacket that split into pieces down at the bottom, shoulder pads, high heeled boots, fingerless lime green gloves, an aquamarine sleeveless shirt, and emerald green pants.

"Lorena? What do you want?" Wayne said.

"Just curious on what's going on." Lorena said.

"If you must know I'm being sent out to battle." Wayne said.

"Ooh fun. I'm coming." Lorena said.

"No way you annoying green apple." Wayne said.

"Oh come on. It will be a lot of fun and I want in on the battling." Lorena said.

"If it means you'll shut up then fine. Just don't be a pain the whole time." Wayne said as he walked past her.

"Yippee!" Lorena cheered and followed.

…

Bakugan City

After breakfast Davis, Yolei, and Marucho met up with Dan and the others in the park. Though most of the time Davis and Leonidas were arguing.

"Admit it you know you need me. Once you get to know me I'm a nice guy." Davis said.

"I don't care if you're so nice that even the grim reaper spares you. All I want from you is too get me on the field and have me battle." Leonidas said.

"How long have those two been going at it like that?" Dan said.

"All morning." Yolei said.

"Yes. The partnership is needing some work." Marucho said.

"Well not everyone can get along like me and Drago." Dan said.

"You said it partner." Drago said.

"Oh please you two had a hard time getting along when you first met." Runo said and Dan glared at her. "Hey don't give me that look. You know I think you're a great boyfriend, but you have issues to those you first met."

"Let's not get off topic. Marucho earlier you said that there was something strange about Leonidas." Shun said.

"Yes. I noticed it when Davis was battling Victor, but Leonidas maybe the only one who can take down the Destroyers." Marucho said.

"Wow talk about a story. I need my camera man here." Julie said.

"Camera man?" Hawkmon said.

"Julie's a reporter." Alice said.

"Can't you just accept the fact that we're a team now?" Davis said.

"Team is for the weak and I prefer alone." Leonidas said. Then a light appeared ahead of them and Wayne and Lorena appeared.

"Wow a nice place they have here." Lorena said.

"Lorena and Wayne!" Alice said.

"Who are they?" Davis said.

"Two members of the Destroyers. She's their Ventus brawler and he's there Aquos Brawler." Alice said.

"Which one of you is Davis?" Lorena said.

"We already know who the brawlers are and there's only one other guy you air head." Wayne said.

"I take it you two came here for a battle." Davis said.

"Good. I'll take you on." Leonidas said.

"You mean we will." Davis said.

"Oh good. I'm looking for a good battle." Lorena said.

"I was sent to battle him." Wayne said.

"Oh please. I want in on the fun." Lorena said.

"Fine!" Wayne said getting annoyed. "But if you lose you're taking the blame for this."

"Let's do this Leonidas." Davis said.

"Don't tell me what to do." Leonidas said.

"I don't like this. Leo and Davis aren't getting along." Runo said.

"Hey Davis you and Leonidas need to be in sync if you're going to win." Dan said.

"Don't worry about a thing Dan. Alright Miss Green let's dance. Gate Card Set!" Davis said tossing a gate card. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Pyrus Leonidas!" Leonidas flew with 500Gs.

"Wow Victor wasn't kidding. Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Ventus Falconeer!" Lorena said and a Falconeer flew up in a screech at 300Gs.

"Ability Activate, Shredding Terrror!" Davis said. Leonidas flew claws first and slashed at Falconeer. Leonidas 700Gs, Falconeer 100Gs.

"Ability Activate, Falcon Sight!" Lorena said. Falconeer emitted a bright light from its eyes blinding Leonidas. Leonidas 400Gs, Falconeer 400Gs.

"Fight back Leonidas." Davis said.

"Don't tell me what to do. Besides I can't see." Leonidas said.

"Also you can't use any of your abilities. Ability Activate, Peregrine Dive!" Lorena said. Falconeer glowed green and dived down on Leonidas attacking from all ends. Falconeer 600Gs.

"Gate Card Open! Pyrus Reactor!" Davis said and the field was surrounded by flames.

"Don't waste your time. Ability Activate, Talon Slice!" Lorena said. Falconeer dived down and slashed the gate card, shattering it and then slashed at Leonidas turning him into ball form.

"Davis' Life Gage 60%"

"What were you doing out there?" Leonidas said.

"Hey I'm doing my best." Davis said.

"I don't know what Victor was talking about earlier. This guy is nothing." Lorena said. "Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go Ventus Ravenoid!" Ravenoid flew up with 350Gs.

"Bakugan Brawl! Come on Leonidas!" Davis said and Leonidas flew up.

"Ability Activate, Ninja Air Assault!" Lorena said. Ravenoid made copies of itself and surrounded Leonidas.

"Is this a magic trick? I hate magic." Leonidas said. All of them flew in and only the real one hit Leonidas. Leonidas 200Gs, Ravenoid 650Gs.

"Next. Ability Activate, Kunai Feather!" Lorena said. Ravenoid grabbed its feathers and turned into kunai.

"Ability Activate, Delta Shield!" Davis said. Leonidas brought up his shield and when Ravenoid tossed the feathers they didn't hurt him. Leonidas 400Gs.

"Why are you having me hide behind a shield?" Leonidas said.

"What was I suppose to do?" Davis said.

"Forget you. I'll handle this myself." Leonidas said as he flew in fighting alone.

"You've got to be kidding me. You two are suppose to be problems?" Lorena said finding it amusing. "I don't even need to use another ability." Leonidas continued to fight alone, but Ravenoid was much stronger.

"Leonidas let me help." Davis said.

"No I can do this on my own." Leonidas said, but was pounded across the face and turned into ball form.

"Davis Life Gage 10%"

"This is too easy." Lorena said.

"Leonidas you got to let me help." Davis said.

"No I can do this alone." Leonidas said.

"That's enough Leonidas!" Drago said. "I thought I could be stronger myself alone, but I was wrong. I would never be as strong as I am without Dan and I know the same applies to you."

"Really, but you have to be the most powerful Bakugan ever." Leonidas said.

"Because I had Dan." Drago said.

"Leonidas I have a plan, but I need you to work with me and trust me." Davis said. Leonidas began to see that he does need Davis in order to win these battles.

"Alright I'll trust you." Leonidas said.

"Thanks, partner. Gate Card Set!" Davis said. "Bakugan Brawl! Let's win this Leonidas."

"I don't know why you want to continue. You already lost." Lorena said. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Ventus Longfly!" Longfly came up with 300Gs.

"Davis I hope you know what you're doing." Leonidas said.

"I do. Ability Activate, Forming Dragon!" Davis said as Leonidas was surrounded by a light. "Now a Bakugan with a power level lower than 800 can't hurt you."

"I can easily fix that. Bakugan Brawl! Rise Ventus Falconeer! You too Ravenoid!" Lorena said and both came up with their combined power levels 950Gs. "Now finish him." All three flew in and was attacking Leonidas.

"Davis!" Leonidas shouted.

"I got her right where I want her. Gate Card Open! Switch Rift!" Davis said. "Switch Rift is a command card that switches our Bakugan's power level if they are different attributes." Leonidas 950Gs, Falconeer/Ravenoid/Longfly 500Gs.

"Impressive." Shun said.

"Let's win this Leo." Davis said.

"I'm with you." Leonidas said.

"Double Ability Activate, Alpha Blaster plus Battling Heart!" Davis said. Leonidas had even more power than before with his power. Leonidas 1450Gs.

"What!?" Lorena said. Leonidas fired the energy blast and Davis took the three Bakugan.

"Lorena's Life Gage 0"

"He won!" Yolei said.

"No way I lost." Lorena said.

"I thought this would happen. This was a waste of time. Get over and let's go now!" Wayne said.

"I can't believe how mean and bossy you are." Lorena said and they teleported away.

"Nice job Davis." Dan said.

"I must admit I was impressed and I couldn't have won without you." Leonidas said.

"Thanks Leonidas. So are we going to be partners and friends?" Davis said.

"I never had a friend before, but now I'm glad to call you a friend. I'm sure we'll beat everyone." Leonidas said.

"That's what I like to hear partner!" Davis said.

(Yolei) Hey it's Yolei here. I'm tired of just sitting around so Marucho helps me find a Bakugan in Vestroia. I manage to find one, but Wayne shows up stealing other Bakugan. I can't let him do this. Perfect to test my abilities. Bakugan Brawl!


	4. Where Is Partner

(Davis) Yolei, Hawkmon, Veemon and I entered the Bakugan Brawler world and we met Leonidas. Upon arriving we also met Dan and the battle brawlers and we're helping them fight the Destroyers and save all dimensions.

"Ability Activate, Alpha Blaster!" Davis said as he was in a normal battle. Leonidas blasted his opponent and won.

"Winner Davis and his partner Leonidas."

"Wow Davis is having fun out there." Yolei said as she and Hawkmon watched.

"Battling common folk is at least good practice for when he faces the destroyers." Hawkmon said.

"Leonidas you rock." Davis cheered.

"You bet I do it and you were great out there too." Leonidas said.

"We make a great team." Davis said.

"Davis really seems to enjoy having a Bakugan." Yolei said and started to get up looking at her hand imagining if she had a Bakugan. "I'm actually curious on what it's like."

"What was that Yolei?" Hawkmon said.

"Oh it's nothing." Yolei said and left the arena. "I actually want to have a Bakugan, but I don't know what I'm suppose to do. I know Davis is strong, but he can't fight alone."

"Sounds like you want to be part of the action." She looked to the side and saw Marucho.

"Marucho?" Yolei said.

"I too felt the same way when Dan and I joined the Resistance in Vestroia so I went out and find a Bakugan partner. That's how I met my second partner Elfin." Marucho said.

"You think I should go out and find a Bakugan partner?" Yolei said.

"I think you should. We can go to Vestroia and have a look around." Marucho said.

"Wait you mean you can actually go to Vestroia?" Hawkmon said.

"Yes and I will be your guide." Marucho said.

"Oh thank you Marucho. This would mean a lot." Yolei said.

…

Destroyer's Base

Wayne was standing on a balcony with a few Aquos Bakugan in his hand and he didn't look happy with them.

"Bunch of useless Bakugan." Wayne said and tossed them over the balcony. "I need to find a serious Bakugan. One that shows true power. Time to head to Vestroia."

…..

Marucho's House

"Wow I can't believe you have a lab in your own house." Yolei said as Marucho and some scientists were setting coordinates.

"Okay the dimensional gate is opening." Marucho said.

"How do you know how to do this?" Hawkmon said.

"It's all thanks to Dr. Michael who is Alice's grandfather." Marucho said. "We have the coordinates set to take us right to Vestroia. Are you ready?"

"I guess so." Yolei said. A pair of doors slid open and a portal was on the other side.

"Okay just step through." Marucho said.

"Okay here goes." Yolei said as she jumped in and Marucho and Hawkmon jumped in as well. "Wow this is just like how Davis and I came into your world."

"Don't enjoy the ride too much. It won't be long until we come to the end." Marucho said and they reached Vestroia and both Yolei and Hawkmon were amazed.

"Wow look at this place." Hawkmon said.

"It's beautiful out here." Yolei said.

"We're guarantee to find you a partner here." Marucho said. "Have you even thought about what attribute you want?"

"Actually no, but that doesn't matter." Yolei said.

"Well I think the attribute should best fit the person. Look over there." Marucho said. They looked ahead and saw a forest. "We should find some in there."

"Great let's go!" Yolei said and ran off.

"Yolei contain your excitement." Hawkmon said as he and Marucho went after her.

…

The Forest

Yolei, Marucho, and Hawkmon were looking through the forest to try and find Yolei a partner. There were Bakugan all around, but there didn't seem to be one that Yolei liked.

"Gee I don't even know which Bakugan to pick." Yolei said.

"Well remember Yolei you're not choosing a pet, you're choosing a friend." Marucho said.

"He's right Yolei. Just like me you should probably get to know this Bakugan and become friends or at the very least you should feel a connection." Hawkmon said.

"I get it." Yolei said and ran over to a cliff. "Hello all Bakugan. If there are any of you that like to be my partner speak up."

"Yolei I said contain your excitement." Hawkmon said.

"Is she always like this?" Marucho said.

"She tends to lose control when she gets excited and motivated." Hawkmon said.

"Man I thought that would at least get me some attention." Yolei said.

"Yolei let's check somewhere else." Marucho said.

"Okay." Yolei said, but the rock she was standing on fell off with her falling down with it.

"Yolei!" Both Hawkmon and Marucho shouted, but then something caught her and it was a Bakugan.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah thanks." Yolei said.

"Hey wait I know you. You're Elico." Marucho said as they saw Aquos Elico, former Bakugan of the Vexos.

"Oh wait I remember you. You were that little boy who worked with the Resistance." Elico said as he put Yolei back on the cliff with them.

"You know him Marucho?" Yolei said.

"Elico use to be the Bakugan of a girl named Mylene who was our enemy." Marucho said. "What happened to you?"

"Well after Mylene tossed me aside like I was trash Gus saved me." Elico said. "After he took on King Zenoheld I gave my life to save him, at least I thought I did. I managed to survive Zenoheld's attack, but just barely. I used the forbidden energy with in me to save my life and as a result I reverted back to my original form. Soon I found myself back in Vestroia."

"So wait you're partner just threw you away?" Yolei said.

"Mylene was a member of the Vexos and the Vexos soon seek to destroy Bakugan." Marucho said.

"Yes well I began to rebuild my life here." Elico said. "I soon began to look after this forest and I enjoy the company of all the Bakugan here."

"Wow you use to be bad and now you're good." Hawkmon said.

"Yes well when you've been through what I've been through it changes you." Elico said.

"You poor thing. Hey I know. Elico why don't you become my partner?" Yolei said.

"What?" Elico said.

"Yeah I'm sure you and I would make a great team." Yolei said. She actually felt a connection to Elico like she and he were meant to work together.

"No." Elico said and that put her down.

"Why not?" Yolei said.

"I don't want anything to do with partners ever again. It nearly cost me my life." Elico said.

"But I'm not like this Mylene. I won't throw you away." Yolei said. Then an energy wave came over the field and Elico turned into ball form. "Elico!"

"What happened?" Hawkmon said.

"Look up there." Marucho said. They looked up and saw Wayne on a ship that was pulling in Bakugan in ball form.

"There better be a descent Bakugan here." Wayne said.

"Hey stop that." He looked down and saw them.

"Release those Bakugan." Elico said.

"Oh I know you. You're a member of the Battle Brawlers." Wayne said.

"You release those Bakugan right now." Elico said.

"What if I say no?" Wayne said.

"Then you got me to deal with. Elico let us battle together. Marucho lost the ability to brawl and I'm the only one here." Yolei said.

"Elico? That sounds like an interesting name." Wayne said.

"I must save those Bakugan. Fine, but just one battle." Elico said.

"Then I hope you're ready for defeat little girl." Wayne said.

…

Marucho's House

"What!? Yolei went to Vestroia?" Davis said as Kato told what happened.

"Master Marucho went with her. She said something about finding a partner." Kato said.

"Yolei must want to have a Bakugan too." Shun said.

"Should we go in after her?" Runo said.

"I think we should. I want to see this Vestroia for myself and if Yolei does find a partner then I want to meet him." Davis said.

…

Vestroia

Wayne and Yolei took their brawl to a pond and both were ready with Marucho and Hawkmon watching.

"Be careful Yolei." Marucho said.

"This is it. My first battle." Yolei said.

"This will also be your last and your Bakugan will be mine. Gate Card Set!" Wayne said tossing a card that became a wave of blue energy. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Aquos Terrorclaw!" Terrorclaw rose up. Terrrorclaw 400Gs.

"Are you ready Elico?" Yolei said.

"Let's do this." Elico said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go Elico!" Yolei said and Elico rose up. Elico 500Gs

"Are you ready for defeat?" Elico said.

"You look interesting. Now let's find out how tough you are. Ability Activate, Aqua Pincers." Wayne said. Water gathered around Terrorclaw's claws and formed to make them look larger. Terrorclaw 600Gs, Elico 300Gs. "As long as Aqua Pincers is active you can't use any Aquos abilities."

"Now what do I do?" Yolei said.

"I've got this. Attribute Change, Subterra!" Elico said and became Subterra.

"What he changed his attribute?" Yolei said.

"Some Bakugan have that ability. They can change in two additional attributes." Marucho said.

"So you can change your attribute? You get more interesting by the minute." Wayne said.

"Alright Elico let's see what you got. Ability Activate, Drill Fang!" Yolei said. Elico had energy spiral around its drill and struck Elico returning them to their original power levels and won in one shot.

"Wayne's Life Gage 80%"

"Wow that was amazing." Yolei said.

"Don't get distracted. The battle has just begun." Elico said.

….

The Brawlers

They were on Drago and Leonidas as they searched Vestroia for Yolei and Marucho.

"No sign of them yet." Julie said.

"They have to be close." Alice said.

"So this is Vestroia?" Leonidas said.

"Wait Leonidas isn't this your home?" Davis said.

"Oh right Davis. I think I should tell you something." Leonidas said.

"Wait look." Drago said as they saw flashes of light. "That looks like a battle."

….

The Battle

"Attribute Change, Haos!" Elico said as he was facing a Jelldon and changed attributes.

"So you can change to Subterra and Haos. You'll be marvelous once you're mine." Wayne said. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Aquos Freezer!" Freezer came up with their powers combining. Freezer/Jelldon 600Gs.

"Combining power levels won't help you." Elico said.

"This will. Ability Activate, Shock Terror!" Wayne said and both Bakugan shot lightning at him and Elico's power was draining. "Shock Terror is an ability both Jelldon and Freezer have that will drain you of your energy."

"Ability Activate, Star Reflect!" Yolei said. Elico glowed yellowed and blocked the attack. "Star Reflect is an ability that cancels your ability and gives Elico a power boost." Elico 900Gs. Elico slashed at both of them and took them down.

"Wayne's Life Gage 20%"

'This human is better than I thought.' Elico thought and went back to ball form.

"Not bad, but this isn't over." Wayne said.

"I don't get it. His life gage is almost zero, but he's so calm." Yolei said.

"Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Rise Aquos Fear Rippper!" Wayne said with Fear Ripper coming up. Fear Ripper 400Gs.

"Come on Elico let's win this. Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" Yolei said and Elico came up.

"Ability Activate, Space Rip!" Wayne said and transparent forms of his Bakugan emerged.

"What is that?" Hawkmon said.

"Space Rip gives Fear Ripper an extra 100 for each Bakugan you defeated." Wayne said Fear Ripper 700Gs.

"That's what he was up to." Elico said.

"Ability Activate, Stick Lance!" Wayne said. Fear Ripper shot energy lasers from its claws and pierced Elico dropping his power.

"Hold on Elico. I'll save you." Elico said.

"No you won't." Wayne said. Fear Ripper shot the lasers at her and she, Marucho, and Hawkmon were blown back.

"Yolei!" Elico said.

"Now Fear Ripper finish him." Wayne said as Fear Ripper was about to deal the final blow, but water blocked it. "What?"

"I made it." Elico turned to Yolei.

"Yolei you activated an ability." Elico said.

"Ninja Water Defense. It nullifies the opponent's ability." Yolei said. "I couldn't let them hurt you." She then blacked out with Marucho and Hawkmon.

"Yolei!" Elico said concerned for her.

"Risking her own life for a Bakugan, pathetic. Without a Brawler you're mine Elico." Wayne said as Fear Ripper reached for Elico, but then a card was tossed down at Wayne. "Hey who threw that!?" He looked up on a cliff was a guy and held up a Ventus and Haos Bakugan.

…..

Dan

Dan and the others arrived in the forest and were looking for the battle.

"I know that light was around here." Drago said. Then they spotted Wayne as he lost and saw the guy on the cliff.

"You have power. Why don't you join the Destroyers?" Wayne said, but the man remained silent. "No? You're lost." Then Wayne teleported away and the mystery man left.

"Who was that?" Dan said.

"Yolei, Marucho!" Dan looked to the side and saw the others gather around them as they began to wake up.

"Davis, guys? The battle!" Yolei said.

"It's okay, Wayne's gone. Someone saved you." Drago said.

"That's good." Marucho said.

"Wait what happened to Elico?" Yolei said.

"I'm right here." She looked behind her and saw Elico.

"You're alright!" Yolei said.

"I thought you and Marucho would like water. Yolei I was wrong about you." Elico said. "You risked yourself for me. I would be honored to have you as my partner."

"You would? Oh thank you Elico!" Yolei said.

"That's great Yolei. You found your partner." Davis said.

"This is so great. Elico we make a great team." Yolei said.

(Davis) Nest time two Bakugan are on the run. The Subterra Brawler Dorog is after them too and Yolei and I have to save them. It's difficult because Yolei and I have to battle together and she keeps getting in the way. Honestly I think she likes to irritate me for the love of it.


	5. Tag Team Argue

(Davis) Yolei, Hawkmon, Veemon and I entered the Bakugan Brawler world and we met Leonidas. Upon arriving we also met Dan and the battle brawlers and we're helping them fight the Destroyers and save all dimensions.

Out in the woods Yolei and Davis were doing some training with Leonidas and Elico.

"You're doing great Elico." Yolei said as Elico was flash jumping from one spot to another.

"Yolei is becoming quite the Aquos brawler." Runo said as she and the other brawlers were watching.

"Yes and Davis and Leonidas have been getting along a lot better." Alice said as Leonidas was flying through the air.

"Oh man this is killing me. I want to be part of the action." Dan said.

"I know you wish to battle, but without your brawling you can't really do anything." Drago said.

"Just relax. This helps my Dad when he gets stressed." Runo said rubbing Dan's shoulders.

"Ooh that does feel nice." Dan said.

"Alright Leonidas let's see that power. Ability Activate, Alpha Blaster!" Davis said. Leonidas was charging up and fired, but it was heading to Elico, but he managed to dodge it.

"Hey watch it Davis!" Yolei said as both Bakugan returned to ball form.

"Sorry, it was an accident." Davis said.

"Oh you can be so irresponsible that it drives me crazy." Yolei said.

"Hey I said it was an accident so don't get mad at me." Davis said and the two started going back and forth with them arguing.

"What's going on with them?" Elico said.

"Oh it's only natural for them. They argue a lot." Leonidas said.

"Humans are strange." Elico said.

"Yeah so have Yolei apologize and get them to shut up." Leonidas said.

"Wait a minute. Why should Yolei apologize? It's Davis' fault." Elico said.

"No it's not." Leonidas said.

"Did you hit your head too many times or are you that dumb?" Elico said.

"I'll squash you." Leonidas said and the two of them started arguing and the others were listening.

"Is there an echo out here?" Veemon said.

"Those two and their Bakugan are perfect for each other." Hawkmon said.

…

Bakugan City

"Look partner we made it." A Subterra Bakugan said with a cowboy accent was walking on the railing of a bridge.

"Hold your horses I'm coming." A Darkace Bakugan said walking behind him.

"Horses, I get it because I'm a cowboy. You're funny Blacken."

"I wasn't trying to be funny Trojo."

"Well come on partner. Bakugan City is just on the other side of this bridge." Trojo said.

"Chill out I'm coming and quit talking like that." Blacken said and the two kept going.

…

Destroyers Base

Burno was over a computer looking at data that was obtained from the battles Yolei and Davis had.

"Pyrus Leonidas and Aquos Elico. They both seem strong." Burno said.

"Hello." Lorena said as she came into the room.

"What do you want?" Burno said.

"Isn't there anyone who is happy to see me? What'ch you doing?" Lorena said.

"Checking out data on our new enemies. The ones from the other dimension which is why they can brawl." Burno said. "I've already sent Dorog to check them out."

"Why Dorog?" Lorena said.

"Hopefully with him being a Subterra brawler he can find a weakness." Burno said.

"Yeah, but it's still Dorog. You know what Dorog is like." Lorena said.

…

Bakugan City

Dorog was at a restaurant sitting outside on a table as he was having a milkshake. Dorog was a boy around the same age as Davis (AN: The others are too except Victor who has a few years on him.) He had dull blonde hair with some spikes. He wore a brown vest with black pants. He had a white shirt with a black long sleeve under it with black gloves.

"Aw nothing like a vanilla milkshake on a nice sunny day." Dorog said. "Right now I should probably be looking for these members of the Brawlers.

"Wow this place is so big." He looked over the street and saw Blacken and Trojo.

"How do all these people know where they are going?" Trojo said.

"Maybe because they don't have sand for a brain like you." Blacken said.

"Excuse me." They looked up and saw Dorog right over them.

"Howdy." Trojo said.

"What do you want?" Blacken said.

"You two seem lost. Maybe I can help you." Dorog said.

"Much oblige, but we don't mind." Trojo said.

"Oh no. I insist. In fact you could be my new Bakugan. I love Subterra." Dorog said reaching down for him.

"Move you idiot." Blacken said as he tackled Trojo and the two started rolling down the street. "I hate being in ball form."

"Get back here." Dorog said going after them.

"What's the problem partner?" Trojo said.

"I can feel an evil presence over that boy. We don't want him to catch us." Blacken said as they continued rolling and Dorog kept after them.

….

The Brawlers

They walked back into the city and Davis and Yolei were still made at each other.

"I don't think they've gone this long mad at each other." Hawkmon said.

"Hey Yolei let me ask. Do you have a thing for Davis?" Julie said with a smirk on her face.

"Yuck no." Yolei said.

"Really because Dan and Runo use to fight a lot, but look at them now." Julie said.

"Trust me I wouldn't go out with Davis if he was the last boy on Earth. Plus he as a thing for a girl in our world named Kari." Yolei said.

"Stop!" They looked ahead and saw Blacken and Trojo rolling right to them so Davis and Yolei grabbed them.

"Hey what's wrong with you two?" Davis said.

"A bad boy is after us." Trojo said.

"Hold it right there." They looked in front of them and saw Dorog.

"Who are you?" Yolei said.

"Hey I know him. He's Dorog." Julie said.

"He's the Destroyers Subterra brawler." Shun said.

"Aw yes the Battle Brawlers. I've been looking for you." Dorog said. "I appreciate it if you hand over those Bakugan."

"No way. These two don't seem like they want to go with you." Yolei said. "Who are you two anyway?"

"My name is Subterra Trojo and this is my partner Darkace Blacken."

"Stop calling me partner. We just travel together." Blacken said.

"Either way these two don't want to go with you." Davis said. "If you want them you'll have to go through me."

"No way Davis. Leave him to me." Yolei said.

"I'll take both of you on for some fun. Let's get started." Dorog said. "Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Subterra Mantris!" Mantris rose up with 400Gs.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go Leonidas!" Davis said and Leonidas came up.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Aquos Elico!" Yolei said and Elico came up.

"Leonidas you attack high. I'll attack low." Elico said.

"Don't tell me how to battle." Leonidas said.

"Come on, you two have to work together." Dan said.

"Be quiet. Ability Activate, Shredding Terror." Davis said.

"Ability Activate, Venom Dart." Yolei said. Leonidas flew in at Mantris, but Elico shot an energy shot and hit Leonidas. Leonidas 200Gs.

"Hey watch where you're aiming." Leonidas said.

"You got in the way." Elico said.

"You did that on purpose." Davis said.

"Did not." Yolei said.

"This should be too easy. Ability Activate, Twin Machete." Dorog said. Mantris' blades grew longer and sharper. Mantris 600Gs. Mantris tried swinging the blades around trying to hit him and Leonidas was moving slower.

"What's going on?" Davis said.

"It's the poison. Leonidas is losing power." Yolei said.

"In that case I better keep Elico away and let Mantris finish him. Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Subterra Glotronoid!" Dorog said and Glotronoid came out. Glotronoid 350Gs. "Ability Activate, Glowing Menace." Glotronoid shot bright lights from its shoulders and shined on Elico.

"I can't see." Elico said. Elico 300Gs.

"Hang on you two." Davis said.

"Stay back, I've got this." Yolei said.

"No way." Davis said as they both tried to use their ability cards, but stopped the other.

"What are they doing?" Blacken said.

"Aren't they suppose to be partners?" Trojo said.

"Gate Card Open! No Talent!" Dorog said. "The command card No Talent prevents any other abilities from being active for those currently on the field. Finish them!" Both Mantris and Glotronoid attacked and the two lost.

"Davis' Life Gage 10%, Yolei's Life Gage 90%"

"Thanks a lot Yolei. With that Venom Dart Ability I lost and nearly lost the whole thing." Davis said.

"Well then stop getting in the way." Yolei said.

"Forget this. I'll win on my own. Gate Card Set!" Davis said. "Bakugan Brawl! We'll win this Leonidas!"

"Bakugan Brawl! Go Mantris!" Dorog said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Elico get in there." Yolei said.

"I said leave this to me." Davis said.

"You don't listen to me so why should I listen to you." Yolei said.

"Come on, work together." Alice said.

"Will you two stop arguing or you're going to lose." Julie said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Go back in there and fight Glotronoid." Dorog said. Glotronoid/Mantris 750Gs. "Double Ability Activate, Prey Stalk plus Blinding Camo!" Glotronoid created a blinding light on both Bakugan. Mantris used the light and struck both of them. Leonidas 200Gs, Elico 200Gs, Mantris/Glotronoid 1250Gs.

"Great if we lose it will be your fault." Leonidas said.

"How could it be my fault?" Elico said.

"Davis do something right for once." Yolei said.

"Stop getting in my way." Davis said.

"What's with those two?" Trojo said.

"Knock it off, even I'm getting annoyed by this." Blacken said. "Aren't you two suppose to be friends? It seems like you two drive each other crazy, but do you let that stop you from being friends."

"Now that's touching." Trojo said.

"If you hug me for it I'll hurt you." Blacken said. Davis and Yolei heard him and thought they were being ridiculous.

"Blacken's right. Look at him and Trojo. They argue, but they're still friends." Davis said.

"Yeah I'm sorry Davis." Yolei said.

"We can apologize after the battle. I have a plan. Yolei have Elico turn to his Subterra form." Davis said.

"Elico!" Yolei shouted.

"Are you sure?" Elico said.

"Just do it." Yolei said and he nodded.

"Attribute Change, Subterra!" Elico said and changed forms.

"Gate Card Open! Fuse Element, Subterra!" Davis said and orange energy gather around Leonidas.

"What's going on?" Dorog said.

"Fuse Element gives Leonidas 100Gs for each Bakugan on the field of the attribute of my choice." Davis said. Leonidas power level 500Gs.

"Now it's our turn. Ability Activate, Quake Shocker!" Yolei said. Elico pressed his drill into the ground and had it shake. Mantris/Glotronoid 650Gs.

"No way." Dorog said.

"Ability Activate, Combination Of Subterra And Pyrus." Both Davis and Yolei said.

"Now with both a Pyrus and Subterra both our Bakugan gain a power boost." Leonidas 700Gs, Glotronoid 400Gs.

"Ability Activate, Alpha Blaster!" Davis said. Leonidas 1000Gs.

"Combine your powers and finish them." Yolei said. Elico jumped on Leonidas and added his power in it. Leonidas blasted them and took both Glotronoid and Mantris were taken.

"Dorog's Life Gage 0"

"No way. In an instant they made up and won. I'll remember this." Dorog said and teleported away.

"Nice job out there. Your plan worked Davis." Yolei said.

"Thanks, but it only worked with you." Davis said.

"That was an amazing battle." Dan said.

"Yeeha! What a battle!" Trojo said.

"Thanks, by the way what are you two doing here?" Davis said.

"Oh we came to check out the city. Hey is it okay if we stick with you guys for a while?" Trojo said.

"What!?" Blacken said.

"Sure." Yolei said as they lifted both of them.

"I didn't agree to this." Blacken said.

"Don't worry it will be fun. We're gonna have fun at this rodeo." Davis said like a cowboy.

"Will someone tell me how I ended up in this?" Blacken said.

(Davis) Davis here. We won battle after battle against the Destroyers. However I get myself into a jam once I battle the Destroyer's Pyrus brawler Burno. He's not like the others seeing as how he actually has a Bakugan partner. The bigger the challenge though the more fun it is.


	6. Burning Burno Defeat

(Davis) Yolei, Hawkmon, Veemon and I entered the Bakugan Brawler world and we met Leonidas. Upon arriving we also met Dan and the battle brawlers and we're helping them fight the Destroyers and save all dimensions.

In the Destroyer's Base the five of them gathered together and Burno was discussing on their failures.

"Thank you all for coming. We are here to talk about your recent failures on defeating these two members of the brawlers." Burno said.

"Let me go at them again. I can beat them." Lorena said.

"Didn't you lose three Bakugan to them?" Dorog said.

"They have proven to be more of a challenge than we anticipated." Victor said.

"Yes well he is not finding it amusing." Burno said.

"Then why don't you go out and battle them yourself?" Wayne said.

"That's what I was suggesting. I will succeed in where all of you have failed. It is time Crimsonoid." Burno said and a Pyrus Bakugan jumped onto his shoulder.

"Finally a chance to get my claws dirty." Crimsonoid said.

"Yes and I know who our first opponent will be." Burno said.

…..

Bakugan City

In Bakugan City the brawlers were setting up a barbeque down by the river and even Trojo and Blacken joined in since they allowed the two of them to stay with them.

"So what's the reason, are we celebrating?" Davis said.

"No celebration. We just thought it would be fun." Dan said.

"We have it every now and then just for the fun of it." Runo said. "Wait until you try my liver cubebs. They're delicious."

"Sounds good. I'll try some." Trojo said.

"You idiot you can't eat in ball form." Blacken said.

"Hey Shun get over here." Julie said as Shun was just meditating right next to the river.

"Just leave him. You know how serious he is in his ninja training." Marucho said.

"By the way where's Alice?" Yolei said.

"Oh she wanted to get a few ingredients." Runo said. "Hey Dan did you get the coal?"

"Huh, I thought Davis was going to go pick them up." Dan said.

"I can't believe you forgot. We can't have a barbeque without coal." Runo said.

"Don't worry I'll go over and grab some at the store. Just get everything else ready." Davis said as he ran off. Davis was running through the city and made it to the store. He grabbed the coal and paid for it. "Thanks." He took the bag and walked out.

"You sure you got that?" Veemon said.

"It does look kind of heavy." Leonidas said.

"Don't worry I got it." Davis said, but bumped into someone and dropped the bag with some rocks falling out. "Oh sorry." He looked up and saw Burno, but because Davis never met him he didn't know he was a member of the Destroyers.

"Here let me help you." Burno said as he got down picking up some coal and he knew who he was. He then spotted Leonidas. "I see you're a battler."

"Oh yeah. This is my partner Leonidas." Davis said.

"Are you good at battling?" Burno said.

"Heck yeah. There isn't anyone who can beat me." Davis said.

"Really so let me ask. What would you do if you lose? If you win all the time would happen if you lost?" Burno said.

"Uh I don't know. Then again I won't need to because I'm never going to lose. Thanks, but I got to go." Davis said as he lifted the bag and took off. Then Crimsonoid jumped on Burno's shoulder.

"Why would you ask something like that?" Crimsonoid said.

"Trying to get inside his head and get an understanding of him. It seems he's overconfident and that leads to the downfall of many." Burno said.

…

Alice

"I better get moving. I shouldn't keep the others waiting." Alice said as she was carrying a shopping bag and running through the city.

"Hello Alice. It's been such a long time."

"Hello? Who said that?" Alice said looking around for who was talking to her.

"Just look behind you." Alice turned around and she was completely shocked.

"You! That shouldn't even be possible." Alice said as the person she was facing smirked at her.

…..

The River

Davis made it back with the coal and the grill was grilling and told them about bumping into Burno.

"He asked what you do if you lose a battle?" Yolei said.

"That's kind of weird." Marucho said.

"What was the deal with this guy?" Elico said.

"I don't know. I don't even know who he was." Davis said.

"Davis Motomiya!" They looked up to the bridge that went over them and saw Burno.

"That's him." Davis said.

"Tell me. Have you found your answer? If you haven't then you soon will." Burno said as he jumped down.

"Wait a minute. That's Burno! He's the Destroyer's Pyrus brawler. He's the one that took Dan's brawling." Shun said.

"That was him!? This guy beat Dan!?" Davis said.

"Yeah, I did. Now it's your turn." Burno said.

"You want to battle then bring it on. If you're a member of the Destroyers then I got to stop you." Davis said.

"I'm ready Davis." Leonidas said.

"Only fair to warn you. I'm not like the others." Burno said.

"That doesn't matter. I took the other members down and now I'm taking you down. Gate Card Set!" Davis said tossing the card. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go Pyrus Leonidas."

"So that's the Leonidas. Let's see how tough you are." Burno said. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise up Pyrus Crimsonoid!" A dark red dragon flew up landing on two legs with a silver horn and nails with his eyes completely green. Crimsonoid 600Gs.

"So you're Leonidas. I'm going to enjoy crushing you." Crimsonoid said.

"Be careful Davis. That's Crimsonoid, his partner, and is a powerful Bakugan." Drago said.

"I'll win this in one shot. Ability Activate, Extreme Aggression!" Davis said with Leonidas surrounded in red energy. Leonidas 700Gs.

"You'll have to do better than that." Burno said. "Ability Activate, Crimson Shield." Crimsonoid made an energy barrier and blocked Leonidas' attack. Crimsonoid 900Gs. "Ability Activate, Scarlet Hunter"

"I'm going to tear you to shreds." Crimsonoid said. His nails grew into red energy and slashed at Leonidas. Crimsonoid 1100Gs, Leonidas 500Gs.

"This guy isn't like most Bakugan." Leonidas said.

"We can take him. Double Ability Activate, Engrave Wing plus Shredding Terror." Davis said. Leonidas shot energy slashes from his wings at Crimsonoid. Then he flew in and started slashing at him. Leonidas 900Gs, Crimsonoid 700Gs.

"Is that the best you can do?" Burno said.

"That actually tickles." Crimsonoid said.

"Ability Activate, Ruby Formation." Burno said. Energy was floating out of Crimsonoid and affecting Leonidas.

"What's happening?" Leonidas said. Leonidas 500Gs.

"Ruby Formation is an ability that takes away your power and makes your gate card useless." Burno said as the entire field was covered in rubies.

"I'm not finish yet. Ability Activate, Raging Shocker!" Davis said. Leonidas shot electricity from his claws and shocked Crimsonoid. Leonidas 800Gs, Crimsonoid 400Gs.

"That won't help you. Ruby Formation's other ability is that you lose 200Gs each time you use an ability." Burno said and Leonidas was in pain. Leonidas 600Gs. "Double Ability Activate, Crimson Break plus Velvet Crush." Crimsonoid blasted red energy from his mouth and shot electricity from his horn and blasted Leonidas. Crimsonoid 700Gs, Leonidas 400Gs. Leonidas lost and returned to ball form.

"Davis Life Gage 40%"

"Leonidas are you alright?" Davis said.

"Yeah don't worry." Leonidas said.

"Are you ready to give up?" Burno said.

"Not a chance." Davis said.

"You fool. Gate Card Set!" Burno said just dropping the card. "Bakugan Brawl! Let's go again Crimsonoid!"

"Bakugan Brawl! Let's take them down Leonidas!" Davis said.

"You're no match for me." Crimsonoid said.

"We'll see about that." Leonidas said.

"Ability Activate, Scarlet Hunter!" Burno said. Crimsonoid's nails grew out and slashed at Leonidas. Crimsonoid 800Gs, Leonidas 300Gs.

"Ability Activate, Engrave Wing!" Davis said. Leonidas shot his energy slashes and hit Crimsonoid and their power levels returned to their base level. "Ability Activate, Extreme Aggression!" Leonidas 700Gs.

"Don't you learn? Ability Activate, Crimson Shield." Burno said.

"Actually I do. Ability Activate, Roar Dragon Break." Davis said. Leonidas let out a sonic roar and broke Crimsonoid's shield. Crimsonoid 300Gs.

"Gate Card Open! Gravitation!" Burno said. Leonidas fell to the ground and couldn't move. Leonidas 400Gs.

"I can't move." Leonidas said.

"Hang on Leo. Ability Activate, Beta Rise!" Davis said. Leonidas glowed red and flew up. "Beta Rise is an ability that negates the effects of a gate card and gives him 100Gs." Leonidas 500Gs.

"It's no good no matter what you do." Burno said. "Now to answer the question I asked earlier. It's what happens to all those who are overconfident because they always lose. You grovel, your question your abilities and wonder if you really are strong enough."

"You don't know anything about me." Davis said. "I'm not giving up. You have to be the leader of the Destroyers. If I take you down then this whole thing comes closer to an end."

"It seems you were misguided. I'm not the leader, if anything I'm only the second strongest." Burno said and that shocked Davis.

"You're only the second strongest?" Davis said.

"Let's finish this. Ability Activate, Crimson Break." Burno said.

"Ability Activate, Alpha Blaster!" Davis said. Both of them charged up their attacks and fired. Leonidas 800Gs, Crimsonoid 700Gs.

"This ends. Fusion Ability Activate, Red Storm." Burno said. Clouds formed and red lighting struck Crimsonoid. Crimsonoid 1000Gs. The beam became more powerful and pushed through blasting Leonidas and returned to ball form and Davis was shocked as Leonidas fell.

"Davis' Life Gage 0"

"Oh no Leonidas!" Yolei shouted in concern.

"It's okay the power difference is too low, he won't be taken." Shun said and Davis fell to his hands on knees.

"See, groveling. So much for the Brawlers mighty leader." Burno said and teleported away.

"Leo are you okay?" Davis said picking him up.

"Yeah except for my pride." Leonidas said.

"Dan." Dan and the others turned around and saw Alice and saw she was hurt.

"Alice!" Dan said in concern. She was about to fall over, but Runo ran over and caught her.

"Alice what happened?" Runo said.

"I was attacked." Alice said.

"Attacked, by who?" Runo said.

"I didn't believe it myself, but it was…Masquerade." Alice said.

"Masquerade! That's impossible." Dan said.

…..

Destroyer's Base

Burno entered the throne room and got down on one knee.

"My lord I have brought you a victory." Burno said. The man in the chair was Masquerade only his jacket was black.

"Excellent. Now the only thing left to do is finish them and soon all Bakugan will bow to me." Masquerade said.

(Davis) Okay it's bad enough Burno crushed me, now he wants to go for a second round and this time he claims he'll take Leonidas. On top of that the guy who attacked Alice comes and shows himself. I'm going to need some help to get out of this one.


	7. Doom With An M

(Davis) Yolei, Hawkmon, Veemon and I entered the Bakugan Brawler world and we met Leonidas. Upon arriving we also met Dan and the battle brawlers and we're helping them fight the Destroyers and save all dimensions.

Inside the Destroyer's base Masquerade was looking over a video of Davis' battle with Burno.

"What an interesting Bakugan Leonidas is." Masquerade said. "What do you think Grimlin?" He said to his Bakugan.

"There is something special about Leonidas, but I don't know what." Grimlin said. Then Burno came walking in.

"You summoned me master?" Burno said.

"Yes. Burno I want you to battle Davis again and this time when you win I want you to take Leonidas." Masquerade said.

"How come?" Burno said.

"Because there's something about Leonidas and I want him working for me." Grimlin said.

….

Bakugan City

After Davis lost to Burno and Alice was found hurt they took her back to Marucho's for her to rest.

"Is Alice going to be okay?" Julie said.

"I think so. I just can't believe it was Masquerade who did this." Runo said.

"Who is this Masquerade?" Yolei said.

"Masquerade was the first enemy we fought. He always sent Bakugan to the Doom Dimension." Dan said.

"Doom Dimension?" Hawkmon said.

"I've heard of that place. It's fear to all Bakugan. Once a Bakugan is sent there it can never return." Elico said.

"What really surprised us was that Alice use to be Masquerade." Marucho said.

"Alice!?" Yolei said.

"It was all because of negative energy from the silent core." Shun said. "By the way where's Davis?"

"He's still sulking about his lost to Burno. He is concerned about Alice, but he just can't get his mind off it." Marucho said. Davis was out in the halls still thinking about his lost.

"Davis are you okay?" Leonidas said.

"Burno completely crushed us. There wasn't much of anything I could do." Davis said.

"Davis you can't let this one lost get to you." Veemon said.

"I don't know Veemon. It's starting to bug me too." Leonidas said.

"Hello Davis." Davis turned around and saw Burno.

"Burno! What are you doing here?" Davis said. He tried to pound him, but he just went right through him.

"I'm not really here. I'm only sending a message." Burno said. "I know you want a rematch. Meet me in the woods and I'll give it to you." After that he disappeared.

"Davis what do we do?" Leonidas said.

"We give him what he wants. He's still a member of the Destroyers and he has to be stopped." Davis said.

"But Davis Crimsonoid is so much stronger." Leonidas said.

"Leonidas when have you ever let your opponent being stronger than you get to you?" Davis said and that had him rethink. Leonidas wants to become stronger himself to beat all his enemies.

"Alright so let's get going." Leonidas said.

…..

The Woods

Burno was waiting out in the woods sitting on a tree stump. When he looked up he saw Davis walking over to him.

"So you showed up." Burno said as he stood up.

"Why do you want to battle me again if you won before?" Davis said.

"Because I have my orders. This time I'm taking Leonidas." Burno said.

"That's not happening." Davis said.

"We'll soon see. Gate Card Set!" Burno said. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Pyrus Crimsonoid!" Crimsonoid rose to the field.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Come on Leonidas!" Davis said as Leonidas flew up.

"We meet again Leonidas and I'll crush you even the same." Crimsonoid said.

"That's not going to happen." Leonidas said.

"Ability Activate, Scarlet Hunter!" Burno said. Crimsonoid's nails grew and slashed at Leonidas. Leonidas 300Gs, Crimsonoid 800Gs.

"I can't let the power level go over 500. Double Ability Activate, Engrave Wing plus Extreme Aggression!" Davis said. Leonidas shot the energy slashes from his wings. Then in a red aura he flew in and pounded against Crimsonoid. Leonidas 700Gs, Crimsonoid 600Gs.

"Ability Activate, Shade Red." Burno said. Crimsonoid emitted a red light from his wings and Leonidas was losing power. Leonidas 400Gs. "Now get him."

"Time for some defense. Ability Activate, Delta Shield." Davis said and Crimsonoid slashed against the barrier when it was brought up. Leonidas 600Gs.

"Ability Activate, Red Madness." Burno said. Crimsonoid was glowing red and fired a giant blast of energy from his mouth and broke through the shield. Crimsonoid 900Gs, 400Gs.

"Davis Life Gage 20%"

"Face it, you can't beat me. Say goodbye to Leonidas." Burno said.

"It's not over yet. Gate Card Set!" Davis said. "Bakugan Brawl!"

"Bakugan Brawl!"

…

Bakugan City

"I double checked Alice's injuries. She'll be fine, just needs some rest now." Runo said.

"Hey you think we should check on Davis?" Dan said.

"Good idea." Yolei said.

"Hold up partners, look out there." Trojo said. They looked out and saw flashes of red light.

"I think your friend snuck away." Blacken said.

"I hope that Davis' opponent isn't Burno, but I have a feeling it is." Marucho said.

….

The Battle

"Ability Activate, Shredding Terror!" Davis said. Leonidas and slashed against Crimsonoid. Crimsonoid 400Gs, Leonidas 700Gs.

"Ability Activate, Red Madness!" Burno said. Crimsonoid stored up the red energy and fired the energy blast. Crimsonoid 700Gs, Leonidas 500Gs. "One more should do it."

"Yeah it will for you." Davis said confusing Burno. "Gate Card Open! Merge Power!" Energy left Crimsonoid and went to Leonidas. Their power levels switched.

"Ability Activate, Velvet Crush!" Burno said and Crimsonoid shot electricity from his horn. Leonidas 500Gs.

"Let's finish him Leo. Ability Activate, Alpha Blaster." Davis said. Leonidas flew in and got close to Crimsonoid. Leonidas 800Gs

"What!" Crimsonoid said.

"Get out of there!" Burno shouted, but Leonidas fired and Crimsonoid was taken down.

"Burno's Life Gage 40%"

"That felt good." Leonidas said going back to Davis.

"How dare you! Nobody does that to Crimsonoid." Burno said with anger.

"Davis!" Davis turned around and saw the others run over to him.

"You guys made it." Davis said.

"Perfect, they get to see me take Leonidas. Gate Card Set!" Burno said. "Bakugan Brawl!"

"Bakugan Brawl!" Davis said.

"Bakugna Stand!" They both said as both Bakugan rose.

"Let's finish this." Leonidas said.

"We actually agree." Crimsonoid said.

"Mind if I play?" They looked behind Burno to see a bright light and Masquerade came through it.

"Lord Masquerade!" Burno said.

"That's the guy that attacked Alice?" Davis said.

"Masquerade!" Dan said.

"It's been a long time Dan." Masquerade said.

"That can't be Alice, could it?" Yolei said.

"No." Marucho said checking on a video in his home. "This is live. Alice is still there and Julie is with her right now."

"He's a little thing. I'm not Alice, not anymore." Masquerade said.

"But then who are you?" Shun said.

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Now I came here to play." Masquerade said. "Let's put up a test. Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Darkace Laserman." Laserman unfolded itself. Laserman 400Gs.

"That guy has to be the leader. Let's take them both down Leonidas." Davis said.

"I'm with you." Leonidas said.

"Ability Activate, Roulette Stinger!" Masquerade said. Laserman spun its hands around and blasted Leonidas. Leonidas 300Gs.

"Okay go ahead Burno." Masquerade said.

"Yes Master. Ability Activate, Shade Red. This will finish him." Burno said.

"Ability Activate, Delta Shield!" Davis said. Leonidas brought up his shield and protected himself from the light, but still felt it. Leonidas 500Gs.

"Ability Activate, Leech Sting Barrage!" Masquerade said. Laserman fired a barrage of blasts at Leonidas and broke through his shield. Leonidas 200Gs, Laserman 700Gs.

"No Leo!" Davis said as he collapsed.

"Ha, it's all over. Take him." Masquerade said as both Laserman and Crimsonoid were over him.

'If I don't do something they'll take Leo. Now I'm the one who needs a miracle.' Davis thought. Then a bright green flash came from above them.

"What now!?" Dan said. Then they saw a Ventus Bakugan fly through the light. It had a human body with a falcon head and wings on the back with a green armor chest and shoulders. What really surprised Davis was the person who was riding it.

"No way." Davis said. The guy had a white pancake hat, long sleeved green shirt, grey vest and shorts with a small orange and white creature on his shoulder. "T.K.!"

"Ability Activate, Falcon Tornado!" T.K. jumped off and the Bakgun thrust his wings created a powerful green energy blast and blew Crimsonoid and Laserman. The Bakugan had 500Gs that went to 800Gs. T.K. landed right behind Davis.

"Hi guys!" Patamon said.

"T.K.!" Yolei said with joy.

"T.K.?" Runo said.

"He's a friend of ours." Yolei said.

"Hey Davis. Didn't expect to see you and Yolei here." T.K. said.

"Yeah well I've been chatting with a new buddy called Masquerade." Davis said.

"I can't wait to meet him." T.K. said and the Bakugan flew down next to Leonidas.

"Hey you're interrupting my battle. Who are you?" Leonidas said.

"I am Ventus Falisk and I believe I just saved you."

"Who is this guy?" Crimsonoid said.

"Just focus on Leonidas. Ability Activate, Crimson Break!" Burno said. Crimsonoid 900Gs.

"Ability Activate, Defensive Instinct!" T.K. said. Falisk came in front of Leonidas and brought up shield protecting them both. Falisk 1000Gs. "Ability Activate, Thousand Strife!" Falisk flew in and shot a barrage of rapid punches on Crimsonoid with one hand. Falisk 1300Gs.

"Burno's Life Gage 0."

"Forgive me master I failed you." Burno said falling to his knees.

"Forget it." Masquerade said.

"Diaoze I need your help." T.K. said to a Haos Bakugan.

"I am at you command." Diaoze said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Haos Diaoze!"" T.K. said. Diaoze wore white and yellow armor, diamonds on the top of his hands with streams of diamond on the arms and legs with a red visor. Diazoe 500Gs.

"I shall vanquish all those who stand for darkness." Diaoze said.

"You have a Haos Bakugan too?" Davis said.

"Wait till you see what he can do. Ability Activate, Diamond Fist!" T.K. said. Diaoze's hand glowed yellow and pounded Laserman. Diaoze 700Gs, Laserman 400Gs.

"Masquerade's Life Gage 40%"

"I see that Laserman isn't a match for you. It's time to crush them Grimlin." Masquerade said. "Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Appear Darkace Grimlin." Grimlin was a dragon with a long body and had no arms with horns on the back of his head. Grimlin 600Gs.

"That guy is creepy." Davis said.

"I am Grimlin. I destroy all those who defy me." Grimlin said.

"Wanna take him down?" T.K. said.

"You need to ask?" Davis said.

"Bakugna Brawl! Bakugna Stand!" They both said and all three came up. Their combined power 1500Gs.

"It doesn't matter if all three of you come at me. Ability Activate, Reaper Flare!" Masquerade said and Grimlin fired multiple energy shots from his mouth. Grimlin 900Gs, Combine 900Gs.

"Ability Activate, Diamond Wall!" T.K. said. Diazoe created a light that turned into a diamond blocking the attack. Combine 1100Gs.

"Ability Activate, Wrap Revenge!" Masquerade said. Grimling flew down and wrapped his tail around Diazoe and lifted him up going in circles.

"Put me down." Diazoe said.

"If you say so." Grimlin said. He tossed Diaoze down. Combine 800Gs.

"I've had enough!" Leonidas said. He flew up and grabbed Grimlin.

"I've got your back." Falisk said as he flew behind them.

"Ability Activate, Falcon Torndao!" T.K. said. Falisk shot his energy blast and hit Grimlin. Combine 1100Gs.

"Ability Activate, Grim Cyclone!" Masquerade said. Grimlin created a black tornado around him and blew Falisk away, but Leonidas was still holding on. Grimlin 1300Gs, Combine 700Gs.

"That's it. Triple Ability Activate!" Davis said.

"Triple!" Masquerade said.

"Only highly skilled battlers can use that with one Bakugan." Burno said.

"Draco Wrath plus Alpha Blaster plus Fusion Ability Battling Heart!" Davis said. Leonidas glowed red and caused a massive explosion. Combine 1400Gs, Grimlin 100Gs.

"Masquerade's Life Gage 0"

"You're strong, but not strong enough." Davis said as the Bakugan came back.

"Now that I battled you Leonidas I know what makes you different. You're from the Doom Dimension." Grimlin said.

"Leonidas from the Doom Dimension?" Davis said shocking the others.

"We are the same Leonidas, born of darkness." Grimlin said.

"Are you kidding!? Leo's not like you." Davis said.

"In your heart you know it Leonidas. You should consider joining us." Grimlin said and then the two of them teleported away with Davis facing Leonidas.

"Leonidas he's lying right?" Davis said.

"It's the truth. I was born from the hated of the Bakugan in the Doom Dimension." Leonidas said. "All I wanted was to take my anger out on Bakugan. I even challenged the ancients in hopes to pass Apollonir, but I changed since I've met you Davis."

"Me?" Davis said.

"Yes. I think it's why Apollonir gave me to you. I now understand the importance of friendship and trust." Leonidas said and Davis placed him in his hands.

"We learned from each other. No matter what you'll always be my friend." Davis said.

"Thank you Davis." Leonidas said.

"You got one heck of a partner Davis." T.K. said.

"T.K. what are you even doing here?" Davis said.

"Patamon were out on our own until this interdimensional portal opened up and we fell in." T.K. said.

"When we woke up we found ourselves in Vestroia and soon met Falisk and Diaoze." Patamon said.

"Hey Davis was that you who saved me Elico from Wayne?" Yolei said.

"Why didn't you show yourself sooner?" Davis said.

"Sorry Davis, but I thought Wayne was just attacking an innocent Bakugan." T.K. said. "Now that I'm here we can work together. There's something much bigger going on."

(Davis) It's great that T.K. is here and joined us, never thought I say that. Then things get freakier. Somehow Kari ends up trapped between dimensions. If we don't get her out soon she'll stay trap and could end up lost forever. I'm not letting that happene.


	8. Dimension Danger

(Davis) Yolei, Hawkmon, Veemon and I entered the Bakugan Brawler world and we met Leonidas. Upon arriving we also met Dan and the battle brawlers and we're helping them fight the Destroyers and save all dimensions.

"Alright to welcome our new member I brought us all hot chocolate." Alice said walking in with the others carrying in a trey of hot chocolate.

"Thank you." T.K. said taking a cup.

"Thanks Alice." Davis said taking his cup and had a sip, but burnt his tongue. "Ow did you say hot chocolate or lava chocolate."

"Oh I'm sorry did I make it too hot?" Alice said.

"Uh it's okay." Davis said.

"I can go get you another cup or something." Alice said.

"No really Alice it's fine." Davis said and looked at Veemon. "Hey Veemon you think Alice kind of sounds like Kari?"

"Like Kari? Maybe a little." Veemon said.

…

Odaiba

Back in the dimension of digimon Davis and Yolei had only left about a week ago.

"Hey Ken I was wondering if you like to come over. You must know a thing or two about fixing computers." Cody said.

"I can surely give it a look." Ken said.

"Hey Kari how about we head over to the beach." Gatomon said, but she remained silent.

"Hey Kari is everything okay?" Ken said.

"That's it! I'm going to this Bakugan dimension and find Davis." Kari said.

"Wait what?" Cody said.

"What's gotten into her?" Armadillomon said.

"Kari what are you talking about?" Ken said.

"Just what I said." Kari said and took out her phone. "Hi Izzy. I need you to meet me in the park. I need your help with something."

….

Bakugan City

It became later and the Brawlers were having dinner, but Davis seemed like he had something on his mind and was hardly eating.

"Everything okay Davis?" Dan said.

"Yeah I just got something on my mind." Davis said.

"Are you starting to miss Kari?" Veemon said.

"Who's Kari?" Alice said.

"Kari is a friend of ours. In fact Davis has a crush on her." Yolei said.

"Aw someone is in love!" Julie shouted.

"Whoa I wouldn't say that I'm in love with her." Davis said with his face red.

"Then why are you blushing?" T.K. said.

"I'm not. Just leave me alone." Davis said.

"What's with him?" Leonidas said.

"Davis is just being embarrassed and the guys are just joking around with him." Patamon said.

"Humans are complex things." Diaoze said.

"One reason I'm not looking for a human partner." Blacken said.

…

Odaiba

Kari went down to the park and was waiting for Izzy hoping to find a way for her to go to the brawling dimension.

"Kari have you even thought about this?" Cody said.

"This isn't like going to the digital world." Ken said.

"It will all be okay." Kari said. Then she saw Izzy running over carrying some computers. "Izzy you made it."

"Yeah. When you told me about Yolei and Davis going to another dimension this became an interesting scenario." Izzy said. "Thought Kari I'm not sure if I'll be able to get you there."

"Please try Izzy." Kari said. "I wanted it done here because this was where the portal opened a week ago that brought Davis and Yolei to that other dimension."

"I see so you think there might be traces of the energy left." Izzy said. "That was a good idea. I'm not sure what I can do, but with these extra computers I brought it should do something."

"Even if Izzy has it figured out we don't know if it will bring us to the dimension or the dangers of going through." Cody said.

"Kari have you really thought this through?" Ken said, but Kari just remained silent.

"She's not answering. I'll take that as a no." Wormmon said.

"Gatomon has she ever been like this?" Armadillomon said.

"No and I'm starting to get worried." Gatomon said. Izzy placed the set of computers in a circle and attached wires to his digi-vice placing it in the center.

"Okay there are some little traces of the energy left." Izzy said. "If I can get it all lined up right." He went from one computer to another and sparks were starting to emit in the air. "I think it's working."

…

Bakugan City

"Okay I think it's working. It's starting to open." It was late at night, but somehow Izzy's voice was heard and it woke the others up.

"Hey that sounded like Izzy." Yolei said.

"Are you sure?" Kari said.

"It looks like it." Ken said. All of their voices could be heard and around the entire city. Even the Destroyers were hearing it since three of them were in the city.

"Hey guys that sounds like the others." Davis said.

"What's going on exactly?" Dan said as they all stepped outside.

"Those sound like our friends, but how." T.K. said.

"Hey Kari, Izzy, Ken, Cody is that you!?" Davis said.

…

Odaiba

Kari and the others heard Davis' voice.

"Davis!" Kari said with joy.

"You did it Izzy." Cody said.

"Guys what's going on?" T.K. said.

"Hey that sounded like T.K. I didn't know he was in that world too." Ken said.

"Guys Izzy manage to get a portal open. We're coming in to help you." Kari said.

"Hold on I might have got it open, but it might not be safe." Izzy said.

"I'm going for it." Kari said and ran for the portal.

"Kari wait!" Ken said reaching out for her, but it was too late as she already went through.

…..

Bakugan City

"This is too freaky." Davis said.

"Davis." He turned around and there she was.

"Kari!" Davis said and they all saw her.

"No way." Yolei said.

"That's Kari?" Runo said.

"Kari what are you doing here?" Davis said.

"I came for you. Why did you ditch us?" Kari said with sadness. She ran over to hug him, but she went right through him.

"What just happened?" Julie said.

"Izzy can you hear me?" Davis shouted.

"Yeah I hear you. Did Kari make it through?" Izzy said.

"Yeah, but something's wrong. She's see through and that other stuff. It's like she's a ghost." Davis said.

…

Odaiba

"What? Oh no that can't be good." Izzy said. "I think I see the problem. The portal was unstable and not powerful enough for a human. Kari may have made it through, but a part of her is trapped between dimensions."

"Trapped!" Gatomon said.

"Yeah, if we don't do something soon she'll remain trapped forever and will disappear." Izzy said.

…..

Bakugan City

"She'll disappear!" Patamon said.

"It's just like when I tried to go into New Vestroia." Runo said.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to try and help you Davis." Kari said.

"No way we're letting this happen!" Davis shouted. "Izzy tell me! How do we save her?"

"There might be one way. If you can see her on your end there must be an opening between dimensions." Izzy said. "If she can get through before it closes then she'll come back on our end, but can you track it?"

"Don't worry we have a friend that can do that." Davis said.

"Izzy can you track that opening?" Yolei said.

"It should be easy once I pick up on the energy signature." Marucho said.

…

Destroyer's Base

Masquerade and Burno were in his throne room and they heard the entire thing with Masquerade working on his computer.

"How interesting. An opening to another world." Masquerade said.

"What are you doing?" Burno said. A map of Bakugan City came up and he found the location of the portal.

"Contacting. Which Destroyer is the closest to these coordinates?" Masquerade said.

"That would be me." Lorena said coming on the screen.

"Lorena keep the Brawlers away from that portal." Masquerade said. Victor was on the other side of the door and thought he was up to something.

…

Bakugan City

Marucho was able to track the portal and they were on their way to it right now.

"It shouldn't be much farther." Marucho said.

"Look there it is." Shun said as they saw the portal just further ahead.

"We better hurry. If it closes then it's too late." T.K. said.

"T.K. how did you even get here?" Kari said.

"Don't worry about that. Just get going." T.K. said.

"I'll get her there. Come on Kari." Davis said and the two of them started running.

"To think a new world on the other side of that portal." Dan said finding it incredible to see.

"I'm sorry Davis. This whole thing is because of me." Kari said.

"Don't apologize. It's my fault for ditching you guys in the first place." Davis said.

"No it's my fault. Apollonir and I asked Davis to do this. I'm sorry Kari." Leonidas said.

"Right now let's just get Kari through there." Davis said.

"Not so fast Brawlers!" Lorena said as she jumped down in front of them. "Sorry I can't let you through there."

"Lorena get out of my way." Davis said.

"There's only one way you're getting through. Gate Card Set!" Lorena said. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Ventus Monarus." Monarus flew up and Kari was shocked since she never saw an actual Bakugan.

"What just happened?" Kari said.

"I'll tell you later." Davis said.

"Davis!" Yolei said as they ran up to them. "I'll take care of her. Just get Kari through that portal."

"Got it." Davis said as he and Kari ran around.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Let's do this Elico!" Yolei said.

"Right I'm on it." Elico said.

"I don't have time for this." Lorena said. Elico tried slashing at Monarus, but she flew up and over him.

"Where are you going?" Elico said.

"I don't need to beat you. I just need to keep you away from that portal." Lorena said. "Ability Activate, Pollen Swarm!" Monarus gathered pollen and wind in an orb and fired it at Davis and Kari causing an explosion. Kari was unharmed, but Davis was blown back.

"Davis!" Kari said running over to him.

"Elico we need to keep her away from Davis and the others." Yolei said.

"I'm on it. Attribute Change, Haos!" Elico said.

"Ability Activate, Lightning Sticker!" Yolei said. Elico shot lightning from his claws and blasted Monarus.

"Davis are you okay?" Kari said.

"I'm fine." Davis said getting up. "Just get through that portal, it's closing."

"I'll be back." Kari said and jumped through. However Masquerade and Burno were hiding away.

"Now's our chance." Masquerade said as they ran for it, but Victor blocked them off. "Victor?"

"I don't remember you saying you were leaving." Victor said.

"If you want to come so be it." Masquerade said and the three of the went through.

"I gotta stop them." Davis said as he ran for the portal.

"Come on Davis needs our help." Dan said as he and Runo ran for the portal.

"Wait for me." Shun said as he went too.

"Are they crazy?" Blacken said.

"Come on. We should go too." Trojo said grabbing him and going.

"Wait what!?" Blacken said.

"I'm coming Kari." Davis said as the four of them with their Bakugan and Veemon going through.

(Kari) Kari here. I know Yolei took care of that Lorena and now Davis is back with some others, but this Masquerade person came through too and kidnapped me. Davis is on his own to battle them or is. Bakugan Brawl! Is that how you say it?


	9. Brawl In Another World

(Davis) My friends and I were called into the world of Bakugan and brawling. There we met the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, but their brawling has been taken by a group called the Destroyers led by Masquerade. Now it's up to us and our Bakugan to put a stop to them.

The portal Izzy had opened he tried his best to remain open and then Kari came through.

"Kari!" Gatomon said jumping into her arms and Kari hugged.

"Kari don't scare us like that." Cody said.

"Sorry guys." Kari said.

"Wait something else is coming through." Izzy said. Davis, Veemon, and Dan were the first to come through face first with the Bakugna bouncing off them and Runo landing on them with Shun landing next to them.

"Davis!" Ken said with all of them glad to see him.

"Hey guys." Davis said as he and Dan got up. "Meet Dan, Shun, and Runo. Members of the Battle Brawlers."

"Hi." Dan said as they looked around and saw their world wasn't much different.

"Hold on. One more thing is coming through." Izzy said. They looked at the portal and Masquerade, Burno, and Victor landed.

"The Destroyers!" Davis said.

….

Bakugan City

Yolei and Lorena continued their battle with Lorena's Life Gage at 40%. She was still using Monarus and Yolei had Elico.

"Ability Activate, Butterfly Whirl!" Lorena said. Monarus created a twister and shot it towards Elico.

"Ability Activate, Water Vortex!" Yolei said. Elico spun around creating giant bubbles and shot them. One burst through the twister and hit Monarus winning the match.

"Lorena's Life Gage 0."

"No I can't believe I lost." Lorena said.

"That's what you get for trying to attack my friends." Yolei said.

"I want a rematch." Lorena said. Then Wayne jumped down behind her and grabbed her shoulder.

"Quit you're whining. Let's go." Wayne said and the two teleported away.

"I hope the others are okay." Alice said.

"We'll have to hope since the portal closed there's nothing we can do." T.K. said.

…..

Odaiba

Davis and the others stood faced with the three Destroyer members.

"Who are they?" Ken said.

"Our enemies." Davis said.

"Hey this place doesn't look to different from back in our world." Masquerade said. "If this place is called Earth what should we call back there?"

"Doesn't matter. Get out of here." Davis said.

"I think I will and take a souvenir." Masquerade said. He jumped forward and grabbed Kari over his shoulder and jumped away.

"Kari!" Davis shouted.

"Let's get going." Burno said.

"Right." Victor said and the two jumped away.

"Don't let them get away." Dan said.

"I've got these two. You find Masquerade." Shun said and went after Burno and Victor. Burno and Victor made it to the top of a building and Shun made it after them. "Hold it right there. Give back the girl."

"Masquerade is the one who has her." Victor said.

"Then take me to him." Shun said, but Victor just jumped over the roof. "Hey hold it."

"You might as well give up Shun. Without your brawling you're no threat." Burno said.

"Oh yeah." Shun said as he tried to ninja chop him, but Burno jumped out of the way.

"That's right. You're trained in the way of the ninja. Alright let's see what you got." Burno said and the two of them started fighting ninja style.

….

The Brawlers

Davis and the others searched around for Masquerade and Kari, but it seemed he got pretty far.

"Where could they have gone?" Ken said.

"Just who is this guy anyway?" Cody said.

"I'll tell you later. Just stay focus on finding them." Davis said.

"Davis, guys!" They heard Kari shout out.

"Over there." Runo said and they saw Masquerade holding onto Kari.

"Masquerade you better not hurt her." Davis said running over to them.

"Hold it. Don't coming any closer." Masquerade said holding up his hand to her and gave her a shock with electricity that came from his hand on her head and that had them stop. Then Victor landed down next to them.

"Masquerade what are you doing?" Victor said.

"Just trust me Victor." Masquerade said.

"What is it you're up to Masquerade? Why are you and the Destroyers taking away people's ability to brawl?" Davis said.

"I have my reasons and that's for you to find out." Masquerade said. "Let's just say it will change Vestroia and all Bakugan will bow down to me."

"What about that whole attacking Alice thing and why did you wanted Leonidas from the last time we saw you." Veemon said.

"That attack was just me getting…reacquainted with Alice. As for I want Leonidas you know he's from the Doom Dimension and we could use his power." Masquerade said.

"That will never happen." Leonidas said. "So now let me ask what you are doing here?"

"What a guy can't go into a new world for him to possibly rule?" Masquerade said. Then Burno jumped down between them.

"Whoa where did he come from?" Blacken said.

"That had to have been higher than falling out of a clock tower during a showdown." Trojo said.

"Lord Masquerade above you!" Burno said. Masquerade looked up and saw Shun was about to land on them. He was forced to let go of Kari and Shun manage to grab her out of the way.

"Thank you." Kari said.

"Don't mention it." Shun said.

"Good now that Kari's out of harm's way I get to clobber you." Davis said.

"You'll have to go through me first." Burno said. "Besides you and I have a score to settle."

"That's right. Come on Leonidas time we finish things." Crimsonoid said.

"I beat you once Crimsonoid and I'll do it again." Leonidas said.

"Think again. You only beat me because you had help. This time you're on your own." Crimsonoid said. "You can't beat me and part of it is because you have a weak partner. You're a weak Bakugan and you have a weak partner."

"Okay that's crossing the line. Davis let's take them out." Leonidas said.

"I'm with you." Davis said.

"Gate Card Set!" Burno said tossing a card. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Pyrus Crimsonoid!"

"Where did that dragon come from?" Ken said.

"That's his true form." Blacken said. "When we Bakugan come into battle then we take on the form of what we really look like."

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! This time we'll beat them Leonidas." Davis said.

"Leonidas, I'm going to enjoy crushing you." Crimsonoid said.

"That's what you think." Leonidas said and the two of slammed their hands together and tried to push the other back. "Masquerade has you and Burno fooled Crimsonoid. You're only being used."

"What do you know? Just focus on the battle." Crimsonoid said and he spun around and tossed him.

"Ability Activate, Velvet Crush!" Burno said. Crimsonoid shot electricity from his horn and zapped Leonidas. Leonidas 300Gs.

"Ability Activate, Shredding Terror." Davis said. Leonidas flew in and started slashing at Crimsonoid. Leonidas 500Gs, Crimsonoid 400Gs. "Ability Activate, Alpha Blaster!" Leonidas 800Gs.

"Pulling out your ace early. That won't work." Burno said. "Ability Activate, Crimson Shield." Crimsonoid brought up a shield and blocked the attack. Crimsonoid 600Gs. "Ability Activate, Shade Red!" Crimsonoid shot a red light from his wings and Leonidas was losing power. Leonidas 500Gs.

"I told you, you weren't a match for me." Crimsonoid said.

"This isn't good. Leonidas won't last very long." Blacken said.

"How do you take part in a battle?" Ken said.

"Basically you throw a Bakugan in and use ability cards to raise power." Blacken said.

"Thanks." Ken said and grabbed him.

"Wait what are you doing?" Blacken said.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Ken said surprising everyone. "Bakugan Stand!" Blacken came on the field with 500Gs. Blacken was a pure black Bakugan with purple arm and leg braces. He wore a cape with yellow horns with a jagged chest that looked like teeth.

"Hey I didn't say I wanted to battle." Blacken said.

"Blacken is that you?" Leonidas said.

"This was suppose to be between me and Leonidas." Crimsonoid said.

"Ken do you even know what you're doing?" Davis said.

"It seems pretty easy based on what I can tell." Ken said. "Ability Activate, Midnight Flare!"

"If I have to." Blacken said. Blacken's arm was covered in purple flames and shot it at Crimsonoid. Blacken 800Gs, Crimsonoid 400Gs.

"Leonidas now's our chance." Davis said.

"I'm on it." Leonidas said and shot another Alpha Blaster and pushed Crimsonoid back.

"Ability Activate, Scarlet Hunter!" Burno said and Crimsonoid's nails grew and slashed at Leonidas. Crimsonoid 600Gs, Leonidas 300Gs. "Now to take Leonidas. Ability Activate, Hot Red Pain!" Crimsonoid breathed out flames. Crimsonoid 900Gs, Leonidas 100Gs.

"Ability Activate, Nightly Savage!" Ken said. Blacken shot dark shards from his chest and pushed back the flames and blasted Crimsonoid. Blacken 1100Gs.

"Burno's Life Gage 60%"

"Thanks Ken. You seem to be a natural." Davis said.

"That's what friends are for." Ken said.

"Gate Card Set!" Davis said tossing the card.

"Even if there are two of you, you can't beat me." Burno said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" They all said as their Bakugan stood up.

"Ability Activate, Ruby Formation!" Burno said and Crimsonoid let out red energy. Leonidas and Blacken 100Gs.

"Ability Activate, Black Vortex!" Ken said. Blacken turned the inside of his cape into a void and sucked in all the energy and their power levels returned to normal.

"What happened?" Burno said.

"Black Vortex is an ability that cancels out your ability." Ken said.

"Ability Activate, Extreme Aggression!" Davis said. Leonidas glowed red and started pounding against Crimsonoid. Leonidas 700Gs.

"My turn. Ability Activate, Twilight Movement!" Ken said. Blacken glowed purple and pounded Crimsonoid too. Blacken 700Gs.

"Ability Activate, Crimson Break!" Burno said. Crimsonoid shot its energy blast and hit them both. Crimsonoid 900Gs.

"Ability Activate, Dark Guard!" Ken said. Blacken used his cape as a shield and blocked the attack. Blacken 900Gs.

"Ability Activate, Engrave Wing!" Davis said. Leonidas shot energy slashes from his wings. Leonidas 900Gs, Crimsonoid 700Gs. "Ability Activate, Raging Shocker!" Leonidas shot lightning and Crimsonoid got zapped. Crimsonoid 400Gs, Leonidas 1200Gs.

"Ability Activate, Shade Red!" Burno said. Crimsonoid emitted the light and both got caught. Leonidas 900Gs, Blacken 600Gs. "Now Ability Activate, Red Madness!" Crimsonoid shot the massive red energy and they both got blasted. Crimsonoid 700Gs, Leonidas 700Gs, Blacken 400Gs.

"Let's hurry and finish this. Ability Activate, Night Savage!" Ken said and Blacken fired the energy shards. Blacken 900Gs.

"Ability Activate, Alpha Blaster!" Davis said and Leonidas fired the energy blast. Leonidas 1000Gs. Crimsonoid got blasted and was beaten.

"Burno's Life Gage 0"

"I can't believe I lost again." Burno said.

"Now get out of my world." Davis said.

"Make us." Masquerade said.

"Okay I will." Drago said. He used his energy and fired a beam that open up a dimensional portal behind the three and were being pulled in. Victor and Burno were the first to go through.

"Victor, Burno! You Brawlers haven't seen the last of me." Masquerade said and soon he was pulled in.

"Wow nice work Drago." Davis said.

…..

Destroyer's Base

Wayne, Lorena, and Dorog were waiting inside their base and saw Masquerade, Burno, and Victor come through the doors after they were transported back.

"Where have you been?" Wayne said.

"Masquerade I don't understand. What was the point of going there?" Victor said.

"I wanted to see this new world. One for us to possibly rule and now we must get back there." Masquerade said. "When I kidnapped that girl I saw into her memory. Apparently there's a fourth world called the digital world and it has creatures called digimon."

"Digimon?" Burno said.

"That must be what those creatures are that follow Davis around. Imagine if we turned them to Bakugan. We have an unstoppable army." Masquerade said. "In fact just by using the memory alone I can create these." He charged power in his hand and four Bakugan were being formed from it.

(Davis) Coming up next time. Thanks to Drago we were able to head back and get the others. Only do we discover that Masquerade wants into our world to know how to get into the digital world. If he gets into the digital world he'll turn all digimon into Bakugan under his command. We can't let that happen.


	10. Battle For The Portal

(Davis) My friends and I were called into the world of Bakugan and brawling. There we met the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, but their brawling has been taken by a group called the Destroyers led by Masquerade. Now it's up to us and our Bakugan to put a stop to them.

The giant shadow trapped in the orb in an unknown hyperspace continued to store power and Masquerade was there with whoever it is.

"I must have more power to escape."

"Don't worry Master soon you will be free." Masquerade said. "I also have news. Apparently in another dimension there is a world filled with creatures. Soon we will find a way into this world and we will have a Bakugan we have never seen before."

….

The Destroyer's Base

Masquerade came back into the base and the other Destroyers were waiting for him.

"Okay listen up. We need to find a way into this world." Masquerade said. "When I made it into that other world I looked into the memory of a girl."

"Yeah that's how you gave us these new Bakugan." Wayne said.

"How come Burno doesn't have one?" Dorog said.

"The only Bakugan I need is Crimsonoid." Burno said.

"Listen. I only got a glimpse, but from the memories I saw this world has many creatures." Masquerade said. "First we need to get into the home world of Davis Motomiya. After that we'll have to find a way into this digital world. Once we have that and turn these digimon to Bakugan we will have an unstoppable army."

"Why can't you make more like you did with us?" Victor said.

"Because I don't have enough power and once we have the real things they will become even more powerful than what I have given you." Masquerade said.

"But how do we get in that other world? Last time that portal opened by accident." Lorena said.

"What about that former Aquaos brawler, Marucho? He's a millionaire, I think he has an interdimensional portal." Burno said.

"Yeah I did see him and the other Brawlers in Vestroia." Wayne said.

"That would be perfect." Masquerade said.

….

Odaiba

"So these Destroyers are the bad guys that took the Brawlers brawling and only you and the others can stop them?" Ken said as Davis told him, Cody, and Kari on what has happened.

"Yeah that's what's been happening." Davis said.

"Still you shouldn't have ran off on us like that." Cody said.

"That was really my fault and I apologize." Leonidas said.

"Look guys I like to catch you up on everything, but I have to go back." Davis said.

"Yeah our friends are going to need us." Dan said.

"In that case we're going with you. Davis you can't leave us behind again." Kari said.

"Don't worry I won't. In fact we have a few Bakugan that could use some brawling partners." Davis said.

"Drago can you open up another portal for all of us to go back?" Dan said.

"Leave it to me." Drago said as he began to glow. He shot a beam and another portal opened up. "Get ready because interdimensional travel can be a little rough." They all stepped through and were heading back to the Brawlers' world.

…

Bakugan City

At Marucho's house T.K. and all the others were waiting for when Davis and the others would come back. Then Marucho's computer went off as it picked up an energy signature.

"Hey what's that?" Julie said.

"It's another dimensional rift." Marucho said.

"You mean like when Kari came into this world?" Yolei said.

"Yes, but the energy signature is different. It looks like it's Drago's." Maruho said.

"Drago! Then that has to mean they came back." T.K. said.

"I say we check it out to be sure." Falisk said.

"Falisk is right." Diaoze said. They all got up and left. When they were all gone Wayne looked down from a building and saw them leave.

"They just left." Wayne said with Masquerade behind him.

"Excellent. You and the others make sure to keep them busy long enough while I find the portal." Masquerade said. On the other side of the city T.K. and the others found the portal and saw that Davis and the others made it through.

"Hey you guys. Glad you made it back." Marucho said. Then Yolei and T.K. saw the others.

"Cody, Ken, and Kari!" Yolei said happy to see them.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" T.K. said.

"Davis told us what was happening." Cody said.

"So we all came to help." Kari said.

"Hi it's nice to meet you. I'm Julie. So you're the girl Davis is crushing on!" Julie said to Kari.

"What?" Kari said.

"Julie do you ever to keep your big mouth shut?" Davis said as he grabbed her and covered her mouth.

"We're their digimon partners. I'm Gatomon."

"My name is Wormmon."

"I'm Armadillomon. Howdy."

"Howdy. Armadillomon I'm liking you more and more." Trojo said.

"Hello my name is Marucho."

"I'm Alice."

"It's nice to meet all of you." Ken said.

"So it looks like you're having a reunion."

"Oh I love reunions and we're a part of it." They looked on both sides of the street and saw Lorena and Wayne.

"Lorena and Wayne, what are you doing here?" Davis said.

"Are these two members of the Destroyers?" Cody said.

"We are ad we're here for one reason and that's to destroy you Brawlers." Wayne said.

"Plus we want to show our new Bakugan." Lorena said.

"New Bakugan?" Runo said.

"That's right, Masquerade made them himself." Lorena said. "We know about this digital world and these creatures called digimon. We're planning on going there and turn those creatures into a Bakugan army."

"Turn digimon into Bakugan!" Yolei said.

"That's insane." Hawkmon said.

"Way to go you big mouth." Wayne said irritated. "Is there anything else you want to tell them?"

"You mean the part of stealing Marucho's portal?" Lorena said, but then covered her mouth.

"Steal my portal!" Marucho said.

"Even if you know we're not letting you stop us." Wayne said.

"That's right. Our new Bakugan will crush you." Lorena said.

"That's what you think." T.K. said.

"You want to see for yourself." Lorena said.

"Fine then. Let's go you witch." T.K. said.

"I'm in too. I'll take care of Wayne." Yolei said and the four faced each other.

"Gate Card Set!" Wayne and Lorena said tossing their cards.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go Aquos Geso!" Wayne said. A blue, Aquos colored, Gesomon rose on the field with 600Gs.

"I am Geso. I can't wait to get my tentacles around you."

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go Ventus Sni!" Lorena said. A Snimon, Ventus color, flew up on the field with 600Gs.

"I'm Sni. Oh yeah I'm ready to slice and dice."

"A Snimon and Gesomon?" Yolei said.

"Don't hold back Yolei. They aren't real digimon." T.K. said.

"Got it." Yolei said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" They both said and Falisk and Elico came on the field.

"I am ready for battle." Falisk said.

"We shall stop our enemies no matter who they are." Elico said.

"Ability Activate, Kraken Crack!" Wayne said. Geso's arms glowed blue and grew out and started slamming on Elico.

"Ability Activate, Slicing Tornado!" Lorena said. Sni spun around and launch energy slashes at Falisk.

"Am I too fast for you, you over grown chicken?" Sni said.

"Why you ungrateful fake Bakugan." Falisk said.

"Davis we'll take care of these two. If they're after the portal than get to Marucho's." T.K. said.

"We're on it." Davis said as the others ran off.

"Don't let them escape." Wayne said. Geso tried reaching out for them, but Elico stopped them.

"You're fight is right here." Elico said.

"Very well. Ability Activate, Colossal Crush!" Wayne said. Hooks came out of Geso's tentacles and tried slamming on Elico.

"Ability Activate, Crescent Sickle!" Lorena said. Sni shot a crescent shaped energy slash that was spinning around.

"Ability Activate, Defensive Instinct!" T.K. said. Falisk held up his hand and formed a shield blocking the attack. As the two battles went on Davis and the others were running as fast as they could to Marucho's house. Then Dorog and Victor appeared before them.

"Victor and Dorog!" Davis said.

"Sorry to rain on your parade." Victor said.

"Masquerade is a bit busy so we get to deal with you losers." Dorog said.

"You want to battle than bring it." Davis said.

"Hold it Davis. I'll take care of them." Ken said.

"Ken are you sure?" Davis said.

"If this Masquerade is their leader then you're the only one who can stop him." Ken said.

"Yeah, but you can't fight alone." Davis said.

"He won't. I'll fight too." Cody said.

"What? Cody you never battled before. You don't even have a Bakugan." Davis said.

"Sure he does partner. I'll fight with him." Trojo said.

"You will?" Cody said.

"Yeah. You can't battle without a Bakugan." Trojo said.

"Thank you." Cody said.

"It doesn't matter. It's all over for you. Gate Card Set!" Dorog said. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Subterra Torta!" A Tortamon rose up and came out of his shell in Subterra colors with 600Gs.

"Why did you have to wake me up?" Torta said.

"Blacken are you ready to battle?" Ken said.

"Fine. Let's just get these fools out of the way." Blacken said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go Darkace Blacken!" Ken said as Blacken flew up.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Haos Uni!" Victor said. Uni was a Unimon in Haos color with 600Gs.

"I am Haos Uni. I obey the commands of my might partner." Uni said.

"Here I go. Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Subterra Trojo!" Cody said. Trojo was a cowboy looking Bakugan with a bandana covering the bottom of his face.

"Yeeha! Feels good to be part of a battle." Trojo said.

"Get going you guys." Ken said and the others ran off.

"Let's get started. Ability Activate, Spike Shell!" Dorog said. Torta went inside his shell and started spinning firing energy blasts hitting both of them.

"Ability Activate, Holy Horn!" Victor said. Uni's horn lit up and fired a laser from it.

"Ability Activate, Quick Draw!" Cody said. Trojo pulled out a blaster and started firing at them.

"Ability Activate, Midnight Flare!" Ken said. Blacken's arm came on fire and blasted near Uni as the two of them took to the air.

…..

Marucho's House

Masquerade and Burno broke into the lab and was able to find the portal.

"Excellent. Now we just need to get it working." Masquerade said. Then he looked on the video camera and saw Davis and the Brawlers were on their way. "Well it looks like we have company."

"I shall go and dispose of them Lord Masquerade." Burno said.

"No." Masquerade said. "You stay here and see if you can get this portal working. I shall handle this one myself." Davis and the others made it to Marucho's house and were almost inside.

"It's just a little bit farther. Once we're inside I'll activate the security system." Marucho said.

"Too late for that." They saw that Masquerade appeared right in front of them.

"Masquerade!" Davis said as he glared at him. A true showdown for the portal was about to begin.

(Davis) We manage to get to Marucho's house, but Masquerade beat us to it. I challenge him, but it looks like Leonidas alone isn't going to be enough to stop him. Grimlin is much more powerful than how he was before. I need to have more power, but where am I going to get it at a time like this.


	11. Omega Power

(Davis) My friends and I were called into the world of Bakugan and brawling. There we met the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, but their brawling has been taken by a group called the Destroyers led by Masquerade. Now it's up to us and our Bakugan to put a stop to them.

Davis and the others made it to Marucho's house, but Masquerade beat them to it as he stood face to them.

"Masquerade. I know what you're up to. You want to enter the digital world and turn digimon into Bakugan." Davis said.

"Maybe I am. What are you going to do about it?" Masquerade said.

"I'm going to stop you. I'm not letting you into the digital world." Davis said. "It's the end of the line for you."

"You're time has come Masquerade." Leonidas said.

"Ha, you can't stop me. You don't have what it takes to play in the big leagues." Masquerade said. Then Grimlin hopped off him.

"Leonidas the offer to join us still stands. Why not just make it easier and come?" Grimlin said. "We're the same Leonidas, born of darkness. You were born in the Doom Dimension."

"Leonidas let's just shut these guys up." Davis said.

"The army we plan to make needs a general Leonidas and I want it to be you." Grimlin said.

"Grrimlin I'm not in a good mood. That's why things are going to get ugly if you don't get out of my sight now." Leonidas said.

"Ha I think I'll make an example of you by crushing you here and now." Grimlin said.

"Gate Card Set!" Masquerade said. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Darkace Grimlin!"

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go Pyrus Leonidas!" Davis said as Leonidas flew up.

"Hey why don't we sneak in while Davis is keeping Masquerade busy?" Dan said.

"Not a good idea. No way Masquerade will let us through and Burno must be in there." Marucho said. "If he activates the security system we won't be able to get through."

"That's right the only way you're getting through is with me losing and that won't happen." Masquerade said.

"Hurry and play an ability." Grimlin said.

"Ability Activate, Lunar Reap!" Masquerade said. Grimlin shot a dark beam that burst into multiple energy beams. Grimlin 800Gs, Leonidas 200Gs.

"Ability Activate, Delta Shield!" Davis said and Leonidas' shield came up and blocked the attack. Leonidas 400Gs.

"Even with my shield up I can still feel Grimlin's power." Leonidas said.

"Last time I was holding back because I wanted to see what you were made of. Now I'm going all out." Grimlin said.

"Ability Activate, Shredding Terror!" Davis said. Leonidas flew in and started slashing at Grimlin, but he hardly felt a thing. Grimlin 600Gs, Leonidas 600Gs.

"Gate Card Open! Darkace Reactor!" Masquerade said. A dark fog covered the field and increased Grimlin's power. Grimlin 700Gs. "Now then Ability Activate, Reaper Flare!" Grimlin fired multiple energy blasts and Leonidas got hit. Grimlin 1000Gs, Leonidas 400Gs.

"Double Ability Activate, Extreme Aggression plus Engrave Wing!" Davis said. Leonidas glowed red and flew up to pound Grimlin. Then he fired the energy slashes from the beat of his wings. Leonidas, 800Gs, Grimlin 800Gs.

"Ability Activate, Darkness Dragon Flame!" Masquerade said. Grimlin was storing up energy in his mouth. Then he bit down with it coming out and turning into a black flame that was burning on Leonidas. Grimlin 1100Gs.

"Davis' Life Gage 40%"

"Leo are you alright?" Davis said.

"Yeah just get me back in there." Leonidas said.

"Face it. You're out of you league." Masquerade said.

"We'll see about that." Davis said.

…

T.K. And Yolei

T.K. and Yolei continued to battle Wayne and Lorena with their new Bakugan Sni and Geso. Geso had 700Gs and Elico was at 400Gs. Sni was at 600Gs and Falisk was at 600Gs.

"Ability Activate, Horizon Green!" Lorena said. Sni flew in with his blade held horizontally, but Sni blocked it with one hand. Falisk 400Gs.

"Is this getting tough for you, you old flying Bakugan?" Sni said.

"Old! You're really annoying. It's time we ended this." Falisk said holding up his hand to Sni's chest.

"Ability Activate, Thousand Strife!" T.K. said. Falisk rapid punched Sni a thousand times with the one arm. Falisk 700Gs

"Lorena's Life Gage 80%"

"Ability Activate, Ink Flood!" Wayne said. Geso shot out a wave of ink from its mouth. Geso 1000Gs, Elico 200Gs. "They're almost out of strength. It's almost over."

"That's what you think. Elico change your attribute to Subterra." Yolei said.

"Attribute Change, Subterra!" Elico said changing attributes.

"Ability Activate, Drilling Demise Slice!" Yolei said. Elico's drills started spinning and struck Geso as he was losing all his power until it was completely gone.

"Wayne's Life Gage 60%"

"Hey what was that?" Wayne said with Geso in his hand.

"Sorry I was born just yesterday." Geso said.

"Lorena by now Masquerade must have the portal. Let's go!" Wayne said.

"I'm coming!" Lorena said as the two of them ran off.

"Hey come back and fight." Yolei said.

"Forget them Yolei. We better get to Marucho's place and help the others." T.K. said.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Yolei said as the two of them ran off.

…

Ken And Cody

Ken and Cody continued to battle against Dorog and Victor. Trojo was at 700Gs and Blacken was at 600Gs. Torto was at 900Gs and Uni was at 600Gs.

"Ability Activate, Spiking Rock!" Dorog said. Torto went in his shell and started spinning and shot rocks at the two of them Trogo 500Gs, Blacken 400Gs.

"Ability Activate, Galloping Meteor!" Victor said. Uni flew over them and shot energy blasts from the bottom of his front hooves. Uni 900Gs.

"Now what do we do?" Ken said.

"I've got this. Ability Activate, Lasso Tasso." Cody said.

"Now we're talking. Time to do some hog tying." Trogo said as he formed two lassos and tossed them and wrapped them around the two. Uni 600Gs, Torto 600Gs.

"Finish them." Cody said.

"Ability Activate, Nightly Savage!" Ken said. Blacken shot his shards and took the two out.

"Victor's Life Gage 80%"

"Dorog's Life Gage 80%"

"Think we bought him enough time?" Dorog said.

"I think so." Victor said and the two of them left.

"Wait the battle isn't over." Blacken said.

"Don't worry about that." Ken said.

"Ken's right. Let's go help the others." Cody said and the two ran off.

…

Davis

Davis and Masquerade already tossed their Bakugan in and the two of them were starting to go at each other.

"Be careful Davis." Kari said.

"Hurry and win." Veemon said.

"Like that will happen." Masquerade said.

"It will, watch. Ability Card Activate, Forming Dragon!" Davis said as Leonidas was glowing a bright red. "That ability keeps Leo safe meaning he won't get hurt and he won't be affected by gate cards or ability cards that will lower his power. Now Gate Card Open! Silent Land! This command card will keep you from raising your power."

"That would be impressive if I didn't have this. Ability Activate, Grand Down!" Masquerade said. "This ability nullifies your command card. Now Double Ability Activate, Grim Wail plus Darkness Dragon Flame!" Grimlin let out a dark sonic wave and the light faded.

"What's going on?" Davis said.

"Grim Wail nullifies your ability and now here comes the fire." Masquerade said. Grimlin shot the flames and hit him. Grimlin 900Gs.

"We're not giving up. Ability Activate, Engrave Wing!" Davis said. Leonidas shot the energy slashes and hit Grimlin. Leonidas 700Gs, Grimlin 700Gs. That's when the others arrived.

"Davis!" T.K. said.

"Who's that?" Armadillomon said.

"That's Leonidas and Grimlin." Hawkmon said.

"Ability Activate, Raging Shocker!" Davis said. Leonidas shot the lightning and zapped Grimlin. Leonidas 1000Gs, Grimlin 500Gs.

"Ability Activate, Lunar Reap!" Masquerade said and Grimlin shot the energy blast that became multiple blast. Grimlin 700Gs, Leonidas 700Gs. "Keep it up. Ability Activate, Wrap Revenge!" Grimling wrapped his tail around Leonidas, went in circles in the air and tossed him down to the ground. Leonidas 400Gs. "Now for the finishing touch. Ability Activate, Black Wing!" Grimlin shot a blast of black wind. Leonidas 100Gs.

"Ability Activate, Delta Shield!" Davis said and Leonidas blocked the attack. Leonidas 300Gs "Now Double Ability Activate, Alpha Blaster plus Battling Heart!" Leonidas shot the beam and blasted Grimlin. Leonidas 800Gs.

"Masquerade's Life Gage 80%"

"Ha if that's the best you can do then you already lost." Masquerade said.

"Leo can you go on?" Davis said.

"Sure Davis, I have to." Leonidas said.

"Gate Card Set!" Masquerade said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" They both said.

"Face it Leonidas it's all over." Grimlin said.

"No there's still a chance." Leonidas said.

"Ability Activate, Grim Cyclone!" Masquerade said. Grimlin emitted a dark wind cyclone pushing Leonidas down. Leonidas 100Gs, Grimlin 1000Gs.

"It's no good. Leonidas isn't going to make it much longer." Runo said.

"I wish there was something I can do." Dan said.

"Maybe you can't, but I can. Dan throw me in." Drago said.

"But Drago I can't brawl." Dan said.

"Not in the battle, at Leonidas." Drago said as he got on Dan's hand.

"Alright here goes." Dan said as he tossed Drago.

"Leonidas!" Drago shouted. Leonidas saw him and held up out his claw that Drago landed on.

"Drago?" Leonidas said. Then Drago began to glow and Leonidas was surrounded by a bright light and faced with Drago in his real form. "Drago what are you doing?"

"Grimlin is too powerful for you to fight alone. Thought I can't help you in the actual battle I think I can still help." Drago said. "I will give you some of my power."

"You will?" Leonidas said.

"It's the only way." Drago said. Then a bright red light surrounded the both of them. Drago dropped from Leonidas' claw and could feel the power and he was changing forms.

"What?" Masquerade said.

"What's going on?" Davis said.

"Leonidas is evolving." Drago said.

"Pyrus Omega Leonidas!"

"Evolved?" Davis said.

"It's a state of metamorphosis we Bakugan go through. I've done numerous times." Drago said.

"I feel even more power coursing through me." Leonidas said as his power level went up to 200Gs.

"Sweet, you even have new abilities. Ability Activate, Grand Dragon Roar!" Davis said. Leonidas shot a red beam from his mouth and hit Grimlin. Grimlin 700Gs, Leonidas 500Gs.

"He's even stronger!" Grimlin said.

"There's more to come." Leonidas said.

"Ability Activate, Trident Tail!" Davis said. The end of Leonidas' tail glowed and slammed it on Grimlin. Grimlin 400Gs.

"Ability Activate, Lunar Reap!" Masquerade said. Grimling shot the multiple energy blasts and it looked like it hit, but Leonidas wasn't even hurt.

"But how?" Grimlin said.

"Mega Defense, one of Leonidas' new abilities." Davis said. Grimlin 700Gs, Leonidas 500Gs. "Double Ability Activate, Omega Eraser plus Fusion Ability Exceed Power!" Leonidas was storing power in his mouth as he got on all fours and was glowing red. Leonidas 1100Gs. He fired it and knocked Grimlin out of the air.

"Masquerade's Life Gage 0" Inside Burno saw the battle on video.

"Oh no Lord Masquerade lost. I better pull out." Burno said as he left.

"Well you surprised me, but one of these days your friends won't be around to help you. Soon you will all bow to Master Velige." Masquerade said and teleported away and Leonidas went back to Davis.

"Wow Leo you even look different in ball form. Can you change back like digimon?" Davis said.

"No Davis. When a Bakugan evolves it's next to impossible to change back." Drago said.

"Thank you Drago. I couldn't have won without you." Leonidas said.

"Don't mention it Leonidas. We're a team after all." Drago said.

…

Destroyers' Base

The Destroyers went back to their base and Masquerade was most furious.

"Now how are we suppose to get to this digital world?" Masquerade said.

"It wasn't a total failure master." Burno said and held up a flash drive. "Before your battle with Davis I input this flash drive and took most of the data. I think I can get a portal open to their world, but we still need the information on how to get to the digital world."

"Really? Good work Burno." Masquerade said. "Once we enter this world will do whatever it takes to get to the digital world."

(Kari) Next time we decide to go back into our world, but the Destroyer's find their way into our world too. T.K. gives me Diaoze saying I have to battle, but I don't know if I can. Then Victor and Wayne show up for a battle, but I don't even know if I have what it takes to battle.


	12. Struggling Battles

(Davis) My friends and I were called into the world of Bakugan and brawling. There we met the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, but their brawling has been taken by a group called the Destroyers led by Masquerade. Now it's up to us and our Bakugan to put a stop to them.

"What! The Destroyers took data from your computer?" Yolei said as all the Brawlers went inside Marucho's house and he's been hacked.

"Yes, they stole the data of my interdimensional portal. They must be planning on using the data to enter the digital world." Marucho said.

"I don't think so. It looks like some data was left behind. They might not be able to reach the digital world, but they could access our world." Ken said.

"But if they make it into our world then they'll work onto getting into the digital world and will do anything to get in." T.K. said.

"People, digimon, even Bakugan could get hurt in the process." Shun said.

"Then it's simple we need to get into our world and defend it." Davis said.

"You're right Davis. I'll program the portal for us to enter your world, but it could take some time." Marucho said.

"No need, I've been into the other world. I'll just open a portal myself." Drago said.

"Just hold up for a second. Hey Kari." T.K. said.

"What is it T.K.?" Kari said.

"Here. I want you to take Diaoze." T.K. said holding out his hand with Diaoze on it.

"T.K. and I talked it over. He thinks you and I would be a better match than me and him." Diaoze said. "He's told me so much about you. I would be honored to be your partner."

"I don't know." Kari said.

"We're going to need all the help we can get and Haos is the light attribute. I see myself with Ventus so go ahead and take him." T.K. said. Kari reached and took him, but she wasn't sure if she was the right person for a battle.

"Alright if we got that settle let's go." Drago said and opened a portal.

….

Digimon Dimension

Dan, Davis, and the others jumped through the portal and arrived in the digidestine's dimension.

"Wow this place doesn't look much different from our world." Julie said.

"We better be prepared. The Destroyers could show up any minute." Alice said.

"Alice is right. Though when they come for us we will take care of them. They won't know what hit them since I evolved." Leonidas said. On the other side of the city a portal opened up and Wayne and Victor jumped through.

"Is this the right place?" Wayne said.

"This is it alright. I remember it from when Masquerade, Burno, and I entered here the last time." Victor said. "Remember our mission?"

"Right, find the Brawlers and get them to tell us how we can enter the digital world." Wayne said. "Let's split up and look around for them.

"Got it." Victor said and the both of them were on the move. Back with the Brawlers they went to the school and decided to use it as their base.

"Usually we enter the digital world through this computer, but you can really open the gate from any computer." Cody said.

"Wow. So why are we here?" Blacken said.

"This computer here has the gate opened almost 24/7." Yolei said.

"If the Destroyers find this place and discover the gate they'll find out it will be an opening to the digital world." Ken said.

"Then we just make sure they don't find out about this place." Davis said. They all agreed, but Kari looked like she was having doubts about her having to battle.

"Kari is there a problem?" Diaoze said.

"Yeah what's the matter?" Gatomon said.

"Oh it's nothing really." Kari said. She didn't want her friends to know that she was having doubts because her friends were counting on her. "Listen who knows when the Destroyers will be here so I'm going for a walk." Once she said that she left.

"What's the matter with her?" Dan said.

"I guess I should have taken into account that Kari's not the type to hurt anyone." T.K. said. "She does want to help, but it seems like she doesn't know what she can do in a situation like this."

"Don't worry about it. I'll go and get her." Yolei said as she ran out.

…..

The City

Wayne was walking through the city, but with what he was wearing everyone was staring at him.

"At this rate the Brawlers will spot me before I spot them." Wayne said. Then he looked inside a window and saw a white tux. He grabbed it and used it as a disguise. "I wonder how Victor is doing."

"Thank you come again." He looked over and saw Victor working at a flower stand and went over angry.

"What are you doing? We're suppose to be looking for the brawlers." Wayne said.

"Wait look." Victor said. Wayne looked behind him and saw Kari. "That girl is with the Brawlers." Kari was just walking through the streets.

"Kari I know we don't know each other well, but if there's a problem you can talk to me." Diaoze said.

"Hey Kari wait." She turned around and was faced with Yolei.

"Yolei?" Kari said.

"Kari what's the matter?" Yolei said.

"I've seen what an actual battle is like. I don't think I have what it takes to battle." Kari said.

"Why would you think that?" Yolei said.

"Davis and the others show aggression and go at their opponents with full power. I don't think I can do that." Kari said.

"Kari don't think like that." Yolei said.

"No. Keep thinking like that." They looked over to the side and saw Wayne and Victor and tossed off their disguises into their normal clothes.

"Wayne and Victor!" Yolei said.

"You might as well face facts." Victor said.

"Now make it easy and tell us how to enter the digital world." Wayne said.

"Not going to happen. You have to beat it out of me." Yolei said holding up a card.

"Then let's make this a true battle of the Aquos and Haos." Wayne said.

"Kari I'm going to need your help. I know you can do this." Yolei said.

"Bring it on Brawlers." Wayne said.

"Gate Card Set!" Yolei said. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go Elico!"

"Bakugan Brawl!" Both Wayne and Victor said. "Bakugan Stand!"

"Go Aquos Geso!"

"Go Haos Uni!"

"We meet again Elico and this time I'm going to dig my tentacles into you." Geso said.

"Don't forget me." Uni said.

"Kari please, I must help Elico." Diaoze said.

"Okay." Kari said grabbing Diaoze. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Haos Diaoze!"

"Ability Activate, Ink Flood!" Wayne said and Geso shot a wave of ink from his mouth. Geso 900Gs, Diaoze/Elico 300Gs.

"I've got this. Ability Activate, Dazzle Barrier!" Kari said. Diazoe emitted a light from his diamonds and formed a barrier protecting them. Diaoze/Elico 600Gs.

"Ability Activate, Coral Spikes!" Yolei said. Elico jumped up and fired energy spikes from his hands and hit Geso. Geso 600Gs, Elico 800Gs.

"Ability Activate, Holy Horn!" Victor said and Uni shot a laser from his horn and hit Diaoze. Uni 800Gs.

"Kari I can't do all the fighting. You got to get in on this." Yolei said, but Kari wasn't moving to attack. "Ability Activate, Venom Claw!" Elico's claws glowed blue and slashed at Uni and Geso. Uni 500Gs, Geso 300Gs.

"Ability Activate, Sharp Suction!" Wayne said.

"Ability Activate, Air Blaster!" Victor said. Geso shot energy needles from his tentacles and Uni charged up an energy orb in his mouth and fired. Geso 500Gs, Uni 800Gs.

"Ability Activate, Diamond Wall!" Kari said. Diaoze created a wall made of diamonds and blocked the attack. Diaoze 800Gs.

"Ability Activate, Star Steed!" Victor said. Uni glowed yellow and rammed against Elico. Elico 400Gs.

"Ability Activate, Arm Cracker!" Wayne said. Geso's arms glowed blue and shot them like bullets and hit Diaoze. Diaoze 400Gs.

"Kari's Life Gage 80%"

"Diaoze I'm sorry." Kari said.

"It's alright Kari. You just need to fight." Diazoe said.

"It's okay this battle is ours." Yolei said and Geso and Uni started glowing blue.

"What's going on?" Geso said.

"I don't feel so well." Uni said and they were losing power.

"Venom Claw is taking full affect." Yolei said and the two lost the battle.

"Wayne and Victor's Life Gage 20%"

"This isn't over yet. Gate Card Set!" Wayne said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" They all said and their Bakugan came up.

"Kari please you have to fight this time." Yolei said.

"I don't know if I can." Kari said.

"Let's just get this over with quick. Gate Card Open! Hazard Zone, Darkace!" Wayne said and both Elico and Diaoze became Darkace. "This command card changes your Bakugan's attributes to my choice making your abilities useless."

"Oh no we don't have Darkace abilities." Yolei said.

"Hit them fast and hard. Ability Activate, Sharp Suction." Wayne said and Geso shot his needles. Geso 800Gs.

"Ability Activate, Shooting Wing!" Victor said. Uni's wings glowed yellow and rained down energy needles on them. Uni 800Gs. In an instant the battle was over.

"Kari's Life Gage 20%"

"Yolei's Life Gage 40%"

"You didn't even give them the chance." Victor said.

"Now what?" Kari said.

"Kari please don't start doubting yourself. It's now or never." Yolei said and Kari knew she was right.

"Gate Card Set!" Kari said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" They all said.

"Kari please I can't keep hiding. I need to fight." Diaoze said.

"Ability Activate, Kraken Crack!" Wayne said. Geso's arms glowed and started whacking the two of them. Diaoze/Elico 200Gs.

"Ability Activate, Diamond Wall!" Kari said and Diaoze created the wall. Diaoze 400Gs.

"Ability Activate, Water Vortex!" Yolei said. Elico spun around forming three balls of water hitting the two of them. Geso/Uni 300Gs. "Ability Activate, Toxic Strike!" Elico glowed blue and started pounding the two. Elico 400Gs.

"Aim for the Haos, its obvious the girl won't fight." Wayne said.

"Right. Ability Activate, Holy Horn!" Victor said. Uni flew over and aimed for Dioze. Uni 500Gs.

"Diaoze!" Elico said as he jumped in and took the hit and Yolei was blown back as Elico was taken out.

"Yolei's Life Gage 10%"

"Yolei!" Kai said in concern. "It's not use. I can't win on my own."

"Yes you can Kari. You just need to believe you can." Diaoze said.

"But I'm not a battler." Kari said. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Davis.

"I know you can do it." Davis said.

"Davis when did you get here?" Kari said.

"Kari just listen. You're strong and powerful. You hold the light and you give Diaoze power." Davis said. "He doesn't even know you, but he thinks you can do it and so do I." Kari actually was starting to believe if all of them did then she can.

"Alright just finish her." Wayne said as both Geso and Uni went and attack.

"Gate Card Open! Great Tragic!" Kari said. "Great Tragic is a command card that blocks the abilities of your Bakugan currently on the field and lowers their power level." Geso 200Gs, Uni 400Gs. Diaoze ran up and pounded Geso.

"Wayne's Life Gage 0"

"When did she learn to battle like this?" Wayne said.

"Let's finish this. Ability Activate, Diamond Beam!" Kari said. Diaoze was charging up yellow energy in his hands. Diaoze 700Gs.

"Light of the ancients. Give me the power to vanquish those who stand for darkness." Diaoze said and fired the beam and hit Uni taking him out.

"Victor's Life Gage 0"

"We lost!" Victor said as Yolei was waking up.

"That a girl." Yolei said.

"We may have lost, but Velige will destroy all of you." Wayne said and the two teleported away.

…

The School

After the battle they told the others what happened.

"After the battle Wayne mentioned someone named Veilge." Yolei said.

"Masquerade mentioned him too. Who is this Velige?" Davis said.

"I've heard of that name. Velige is a Bakugan that wanted Vestroia's power." Falisk said. "The ancients stopped him and he was sealed away in another dimension. If the Destroyers are working for him it must mean his power is returning."

"Okay I get that, but what about Masquerade and Grimlin? How does he fit into this?" Runo said.

"I'm not sure. That's the once piece of the puzzle that doesn't fit." Shun said. "All we know is that the Destroyers will destroy everything to get what they want."

"I don't know. I think there's more to it." Davis said.

"What do you mean Davis?" Julie said.

"Other than Masquerade I think the Destroyers love Bakugan. Why else would they go through all this trouble with them?" Davis said.

"Maybe, but Masquerade and Grimlin have declared war on Bakugan and digimon." Shun said.

"Don't worry if Leonidas beat him once he'll do it again." Runo said.

"I guess. That is if we can trust Leonidas since he was born in the Doom Dimension." Shun said.

"I trust Leonidas." Drago said.

"Drago I was born from the hatred of the Bakugan in the Doom Dimension and took my anger out in battle." Leonidas said. "Even though you trust me?"

"Regardless of the past you have proven you are on our side and I gave you my power. That's reason enough to trust." Drago said.

"And we trust you Leonidas." Diaoze said referring to all five.

"Then it's settle. The fate of all four dimensions rest in our hands and we will stop them." Davis said.

(Cody) My name is Cody. Next time Davis and his sister go out to a little fair. He says he's doing it so Jun won't bug him. Meanwhile I meet up with Dorog and we face each other. Davis jumps in, but I'm starting to wonder what Jun is going to think of all of this.


	13. Fair Battle Fair

(Davis) My friends and I were called into the world of Bakugan and brawling. There we met the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, but their brawling has been taken by a group called the Destroyers led by Masquerade. Now it's up to us and our Bakugan to put a stop to them.

The fair was opened today and people were having a fun time with a festival going on and what was being displayed was a funhouse of an ancient Japanese home, but Dorog was in it disguised as a samurai.

"Where are your Brawlers?" Dorog said.

…

The School

"Okay here's what's going on so far. We know the Destroyers are working for this evil Bakugan named Velige." Marucho said.

"Yeah and it sounds like he wants Vestroia's power or at the very least revenge for being sealed away." Yolei said.

"On top of that Masquerade wants access to the digital world and turn digimon into Bakugan for an army and take over all our worlds." Marucho said. The two of them sounded like teachers and Dan and Davis looked like they were about to fall asleep.

"Hey stay awake you too." Runo said shaking Dan.

"This is so boring. I say we just go and bring the Destroyers down before they get us." Davis said.

"How do you plan on doing that when we don't even know where their base is?" Ken said.

"Speaking of which where's Cody?" Kari said.

"I think he said something about checking something out." Alice said.

"Hey Davis!" They heard someone calling out to Davis and when they looked out the window they saw it was Jun.

"Who's that?" Julie said.

"That's Davis' older sister Jun. According to Davis she can be real annoying and I should know." Veemon said.

"What's your sister doing here?" Dan said.

"Davis I know you're up there. Come on let's go." Jun said.

"Oh that's right. I told Jun we would go to the fair that's happening." Davis said. "I got to go guys because if I don't she'll never stop bugging me."

"Davis we're talking about stopping the Destroyer's here. There's a time for fun and games later." Shun said.

"I know, but Jun doesn't know about the Destroyers. I'll deal with her just go on and talk about this without me." Davis said.

"Your sister must be quite something." Leonidas said.

"Davis come on. Get down here already." Jun said.

"You have no idea how much of a pain she can be." Davis said and ran out the door.

…

Cody

Cody was just walking through the city as he was keeping his eye out for something.

"Cody is there something the matter?" Armadillomon said.

"Yeah shouldn't we meet up with the others?" Trojo said.

"I just want to keep an eye out. There's no telling when the Destroyers will make their next move." Cody said.

"Yeah, but this city is so huge. They could be anywhere." Trojo said.

"I think I have an idea on where they might be. They might want to be in a crowd." Cody said. "By staying in a crowd they would least likely to be spotted, especially if they're in disguise and there's a big crowd in the fair." Cody said.

…

The Fair

Davis and Jun arrived at the fair and Jun was having a great time.

"Wow this is amazing. I should have brought a kimono with the ancient Japanese vibe I'm getting from here." Jun said.

"It's a fair, not a celebration." Davis said.

"Come on Davis, have a good time. We might even meet some cute guys and if you're lucky a cute girl." Jun said.

"Wait what's that suppose to mean? Besides are guys all you think about?" Jun said.

"Is she always like this?" Leonidas said.

"You don't know her all that well and let's just say you're lucky." Davis said.

"Yeah the two of them drive each other crazy." Veemon said.

"Hey who are you talking too?" Jun said.

"Oh uh…nobody." Davis said trying to keep Leonidas a secret.

"It looked like you were talking to that toy on your shoulder. What is that thing anyway?" Jun said.

"Oh that's all it is, just a toy." Veemon said.

"A toy?" Leonidas whispered finding it an insult.

"You're hiding something Davis. Come on just spill it already." Jun said.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Hey isn't that Jim, Joe's brother, over there?" Davis said.

"Jim! Where!?" Jun said and ran off.

"When you want to get rid of her, just point and say the name of the guy she likes." Davis said.

…

Cody

Cody made it to the fair and he was in the Japanese home fun house. He looked to see on the other side of a river was a samurai walking over the bridge. Cody began to walk over it, but stopped right when the two passed each other.

"You're the Destroyer's Subterra brawler, Dorog." Cody said.

"Yeah and you're the brawling junior of the Brawlers." Dorog said.

"We both know you're here for only one reason." Cody said.

"Then let's get down to it." Dorog said. The two of them jumped back with Dorog tossing off his disguise and started running down the river.

"Gate Card Set!" Cody said. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Subterra Trojo!"

"Ready to battle you varmint?" Trojo said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go Subterra Torta!" Dorog said and Torto rose up.

"It's you! Good, we get to finish our last battle." Torto said.

"Then bring it on." Trojo said.

"Ability Activate, Climb Claw!" Dorog said. Torto's claws grew out and he charged at him and slammed them on him. Torto 800Gs.

"Geeze back off turtle breath." Trojo said.

"I'm a tortoise, there's a difference." Torto said.

"Ability Activate, Sandstorm Rider!" Cody said. Trojo focused his energy and shot it out in blow of force pushing Torto back. Trojo 800Gs, Torto 500Gs. "Ability Activate, Lasso Tasso!" Trojo brought out a rope and got it around Torto. Torto 200Gs.

"Ability Activate, Cycle Track!" Dorog said. Torto went inside his shell and started spinning around and Trojo got caught in it. Torto/Trojo 500Gs.

"Ability Activate, Inifnite Bullet!" Cody said. Trojo pulled out two blasters and started firing energy bullets. Trojo 700Gs.

"Ability Activate, Terra Rock Shell!" Dorog said. Torto ducked inside his shell and had energy going through it blocking the bullets. Torto 700Gs. "Face it junior, you don't have what it takes to beat me."

….

Davis

"That wasn't very nice Davis. I actually thought Jim was here." Jun said.

"Honest mistake." Davis said sarcastically.

"Yeah right." Jun said. Then they heard and saw people running away in a panic. Davis grabbed a man by the arm

"Hey what's the matter?" Davis said.

"A giant turtle and cowboy are attacking by the fun house." The man said and continued running.

"A turtle and a cowboy?" Jun said.

"Davis that might be Trojo." Leonidas said.

"You're right, Cody must be battling and could use our help." Davis said and ran off.

"Davis wait, where are you going?" Jun said going after him.

"Wait Jun. Not a good idea to follow." Veemon said going after her.

…

The Battle

Trojo continued blasting at Torto, but he couldn't get past his defenses.

"I better stop this. Ability Activate, Double Draw!" Cody said and Trojo was storing up more power. Trojo was storing more power into his attacks. Trojo 900Gs.

"Dorog's Life Gage 60%"

"This isn't over yet. Gate Card Set!" Dorog said. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!"

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" Cody said.

"Wait for me. Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Pyrus Omega Leonidas!" Leonidas rose up on the field. Leonidas 600Gs.

"Leonidas?" Torjo said and Cody saw Davis was there.

"Davis?" Cody said.

"I thought you could use some help." Davis said and Jun took cover behind a corner and knew this was something she should let her brother handle this.

"Welcome to the party. I'm going to enjoy this." Dorog said.

"Not as much as me. Ability Activate, Destructive Wave!" Davis said. Leonidas flapped his wings creating a powerful sonic boom. Leonidas 900Gs.

"Ability Activate, Spiking Rock!" Dorog said. Torto started spinning and shot rocks at them. Trojo 300Gs, Leonidas 700Gs.

"Ability Activate, Quick Draw!" Cody said. Trojo pulled out his blaster and fired. Trojo 600Gs.

"Ability Activate, Grand Dragon Roar!" Davis said. Leonidas fired the energy blast at Torto and hit. Torto 300Gs, Leonidas 1000Gs.

"I'm getting annoyed now. Ability Avtivate, Rock Crush Avalanche!" Dorog said. Torto glowed and stomped on the ground and sent rocks flying. Leonidas 800Gs, Trojo 100Gs, Torto 600Gs. The rocks were nearly hitting Jun.

"Jun!" Davis shouted in concern.

"Ability Activate, Western Defense!" Cody said. Trojo jumped in front of her and put up an energy barrier. Trojo 300Gs. "Trojo is she alright?"

"Yeah I got this." Trojo said.

"Go after my sister will you? Ability Activate, Trident Tail!" Davis said.

"No one attacks Jun!" Leonidas shouted. His tail glowed and slammed it on Torto. Torto 300Gs, Leonidas 1100Gs.

"Gate Card Open! Earth Rise!" Dorog said and Leonidas' power was being drained as his G power was dropping. "Earth Rise is a command card that drains the power of all non Subterra Bakugan."

"That's not a problem." Davis said confusing him. "Ability Activate, Subterra Armor!" Leonidas changed attributes to Subterra surprising them all. "These are unique abilities only Omega Leonidas has that allow him to change attributes."

"You can change it a thousand times. It won't help you. Double Ability Activate, Cycle Track plus Shell Shock!" Dorog said. Torto started spinning around in a bright orange light and tackled Leonidas. Leonidas 800Gs, Torto 700Gs.

"Time to turn up the heat. Ability Activate, Magma Slam Down!" Davis said and Leonidas pushed him off.

"Let's turn up the heat." Leonidas slammed his fist on the ground and Magmaerupted under Torto. Torto 400Gs.

"Dorog's Life Gage 0"

"Just you wait Brawlers. This isn't over, not by a long shot." Dorog said and he teleported away.

"Nice work. I'm glad you showed up when you did." Cody said.

"Don't worry about it." Davis said.

"Uh Davis." Veemon said.

"Your sister." Armadillomon said and Davis turned to Jun. She saw the whole thing so he decided to tell Jun everything.

"That's the truth Jun. If I don't stop the Destroyers four worlds are in danger." Davis said.

"Why is it you're always the one to save the world?" Jun said.

"So what do you think?" Davis said.

"I think it's awesome. Oh man my little brother is such a hero. Those Destroyers better watch out because they'll be destroyed." Jun said.

"Oh by the way. This is Leonidas." Davis said holding up Leonidas.

"Nice to finally meet you." Leonidas said and Jun took him.

"Oh wow this is so cool. A gigantic dragon inside this little ball." Jun said. "Oh you must show me how it's done." She started to fiddle with him a little.

"Now I'm starting to see what Davis was talking about." Leondias said.

(Ken) Ken here. Next time T.K. and I get in a little dispute about how to handle our current situation and I stormed off. Only later I ran into trouble by Lorena, but I'm so mad that I can't think straight. How can I battle after my argument with T.K.?


	14. Mad Battle

(Davis) My friends and I were called into the world of Bakugan and brawling. There we met the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, but their brawling has been taken by a group called the Destroyers led by Masquerade. Now it's up to us and our Bakugan to put a stop to them.

It was another normal day in Odaiba, or as normal as things get in that crazy city. At the mall it looked like a girl doing some shopping as she was staring at the window at a clothing department.

"Oh everything is so cute. I can't decide what to buy." Then a Bakugan jumped onto her shoulder and it was Sni.

"Lorena shouldn't we be looking for the brawlers?" Sni said. Lorena was in Odaiba, but was in disguise as a normal teenage girl.

"Oh they'll be plenty of times for that. Right now let's have a little fun." Lorena said and ran into the shop. Meanwhile T.K. and Ken were doing some walking around trying to keep and eye out for the Destroyers.

"No sign of any of them." T.K. said.

"We might want to keep our eyes out. They can disguise themselves as normal people so we wouldn't see them." Ken said.

"I'm aware of that. I'm just saying we should be careful because by the time we run into them we're about to start a battle." T.K. said.

"Hey here's an idea. Why not just run up to everyone we see and see if it's them?" Blacken said.

"That's as good as rotten eggs. You can't just run up to everyone you see or else that's going to draw attention." Falisk said.

"How else are we suppose to find them? Ken you're with me right?" Blacken said.

"Ken Blacken has a wild mind. Are you sure you and he make a good team?" T.K. said.

"Don't worry about a thing. Blacken and I are just fine." Ken said and walked off. They just passed the store that Lorena was in as she was trying on sunglasses.

"Oh I just can't decide which is better. Maybe I can get both." Lorena said.

"Whatever. Can we just go?" Sni said getting impatient. When he turned around he saw Ken and T.K. through the window. "Lorena look it's them." Lorena turned around and looked out the window lowering the glasses.

"What luck. I get to do some shopping and I get to take the Brawlers down in one day." Lorena said.

…..

Ken

Ken kept having a walk around the city, but so far there was no sign of the Destroyers anywhere.

"Looks like they aren't anywhere around." Ken said.

"I don't see anything suspicious either." Blacken said. "Let's go see if Mr. Blondie Smarty and Tweets found anything."

"You know you could be a little bit nicer." Ken said. Then heard a little bit of mumbling around the corner and it sounded like T.K. "What's going on over there?" He looked around the corner and saw T.K. talking to Falisk.

"I won't disagree with you T.K. Blacken is not much of a good guy." Falisk said.

"What!? They don't think I'm good or something. I can be good." Blacken said.

"Well you have a little bit of an attitude. Now be quiet so I can hear them." Ken said.

"The fact is Blacken and Ken are a bad match. Ken's weak…" "What!?" Ken shouted interrupting him and T.K. turned to see him.

"Ken, how long have you been there?" T.K. said.

"I get you don't like Blacken, but you think I'm weak?" Ken said.

"Wait Ken it's not what you think." T.K. said.

"Yes it is. You think I'm weak, that Blacken and I are a bad match. I can't believe you would say that." Ken said.

"Ken let me explain." T.K. said.

"There's nothing to explain." Ken said and ran off in anger. When he ran off Lorena saw the whole thing.

"Perfect opportunity. While those two are fighting I'll do the hurting." Lorean said.

…..

Ken

Ken went to the park sitting on a swing as the sun was setting and was still upset on the things T.K. said.

"I can't believe T.K. would say those things." Ken said.

"Didn't you say he was the nicest?" Blacken said.

"Yeah. When I became a digidestine T.K. really helped me. We both were affected by the powers of darkness turning us into something we weren't." Ken said. "For me it was a dictator and a person who thought was better than everyone. For T.K. it's acting like a punk where he picks every fight he can and gets all angry. So why would he say those things?"

"What's the matter? Are you boys upset about something?" Ken looked up and saw Lorena right in front of him.

"Wait a minute I know you. You're a member of the Destroyers." Ken said.

"That's right." Lorena said.

"You're…..what's your name?" Ken said and Lorena fell anime style.

"Don't you know it's rude to forget a lady's name? My name is Lorena."

"Oh sorry." Ken said.

"Just forget it." Lorena said turning away from him, but only for a second. "I'm here for one reason so are you ready?" She said holding up her Bakugan.

"Bring it on." Ken said.

"Gate Card Set!" Lorena said. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go Ventus Sni!"

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Darkus Blacken" Ken said as Blacken flew up.

"Are you ready to be slice and dice?" Sni said.

"Falisk was right. You are annoying." Blacken said.

"Ability Activate, Double Cutter!" Lorena said. Sni fired parallel energy slashes and hit Blacken. Blacken 300Gs.

"Ability Activate, Midnight Flare!" Ken said. Blacken's fist was covered in fire and shot it. Blacken 600Gs, Sni 400Gs.

"That friend of yours was right. You are weak." Lorena said.

"What did you say? I'll show you who's weak. Ability Activate, Twilight Movement!" Ken said. Blacken glowed purple and flew at Sni. Blacken 800Gs.

"Ability Activate, Grind Shredder!" Lorena said. Sni spun his arms around and shot energy circles at him and hit. Sni 700Gs, Blacken 500Gs. "Yeah keep slicing. Ability Activate, Horizon Green!" Sni flew in and slashed at Blacken. Blacken 300Gs.

"Come on Blacken we can take her. Ability Activate, Nightly Savage." Ken said. Blacken's chest glowed and fired shards. Blacken 600Gs.

"Not good enough." Lorena said. Sni flew through the shards and slashed at Blacken taking him out.

"Ken's Life Gage 80%"

"Blacken are you alright?" Ken said.

"Yeah, but what's going on with you. You just kept attacking and didn't bring any defense." Blacken said. "Ken are you still focus on what T.K. said?"

"No I'm fine." Ken said.

"Are you sure you don't want to give him a call?" Lorena said.

"I don't need him to beat you." Ken said. "Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!"

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" Lorena said.

"Ability Activate, Midnight Flare!" Ken said and Blacken shot the flames. Sni 400Gs, Blacken 800Gs.

"Ability Activate, Buzz Stealth!" Sni said. Sni disappeared surprising them. He reappeared and Sni tried firing again, but Sni disappeared and back and forth. Sni 700Gs. "Ability Activate, Slashing Tornado!" Sni started spinning around firing energy slashes and they hit. Sni 1000Gs, Blacken 500Gs.

"Blacken hang in there." Ken said.

"I'm trying." Blacken said.

"Ability Activate, Twilight Movement!" Ken said. Blacken began to glow and attacked, but it wasn't enough as he continued to get hit. Blacken 700Gs "Nothing's working." Then Sni slashed Blacken to the ground.

"This is just too easy. Put an end to this. Sni tear them to shreds." Lorena said and Sni held his blades to his neck.

"What a shame. I was hoping for this to last longer." Sni said.

"Oh I'm going to squish you." Blacken said.

"Tough talk for someone who's going to be headless." Sni said.

"Ability Activate, Falcon Tornado!" A wind blast came out of nowhere and hit Sni. Blacken looked up and saw Falisk and T.K. came right next to Ken.

"T.K. what are you doing here?" Ken said.

"I saw the battle and thought you could use some help." T.K. said. Falisk held out his hand for Blacken, but he didn't take it.

"We don't need your help." Blacken said.

"Ken I know you're upset about what I said, but you didn't hear the whole thing." T.K. said.

"Hey there's still a battle going on here." Lorena said.

"Do you mind? Ability Activate, Raptor Strike Claw!" T.K. said. Falisk formed a claw out of energy in his hand and shot it hitting Sni. Sni 700Gs, Falisk 1100Gs.

"Lorena's Life Gage 20%"

"Hey, that is so not cool. I can't believe you went and did that." Lorena said.

"Ken let me explain what I was saying earlier. I wasn't saying you were weak." T.K. said.

…..

Flashback

"T.K. do you think Blacken and Ken are a good pairing?" Falisk said.

"Well they do seem to get along." T.K. said. "However I'm a little concern. Ken doesn't take well to the powers of darkness and Blacken is dark attributed Bakugan and I'm a little worried about Ken. I'm worried with Blacken's attitude and dark power that the fact is that Blacken and Ken are a bad match. Ken's weak."

End Of Flashback

…..

"What I meant was that you're weak when the powers of darkness come around you. I'm sorry for making it sounded like I insulted you." T.K. said.

"Oh man I was wrong. I'm sorry for doubting you." Ken said.

"Don't worry about it. Now let's take care of this witch. Gate Card Set!" T.K. said. "Bakugan Brawl!"

"Bakugan Brawl!" Ken said.

"Bring it boys. Bakugan Brawl!" Lorena said.

"Bakugan Stand!"

"Ha I get to take you both down? Good." Sni said.

"You ready to bring him down?" Blacken said.

"Yes I am. Together." Falisk said.

"Ability Activate, Twin Slashers!" Lorena said and Sni fired two energy slashes. Sni 900Gs.

"Ability Activate, Defensive Instinct!" T.K. said and Falisk brought up the barrier and shield them both. Falisk 700Gs.

"Ability Activate, Nightly Savage!" Ken said and Blacken fired his shards. Blacken 800Gs. "Fusion Ability Activate, Dark Vice!" Blacken had more power and fired an energy beam and hit Sni. Blacken 1000Gs, Sni 600Gs.

"Oh I'm getting irritated. Double Ability Activate, Slashing Tornado plus Grind Shredder!" Lorena said.

"I'm going to make your heads spin." Sni said as he started spinning and fired energy slashes and circles slashes. Sni 1200Gs, Blacken 500Gs, Falisk 200Gs.

"Gate Card Open, Merge Power!" T.K. said and Sni's energy was drained and went to Falisk. Sni 1000Gs, Falisk 400Gs. "Let's finish this, Ability Activate, Falcon Tornado!" Falisk fired his wind blast and hit Sni. Falisk 700Gs.

"Ability Activate, Midnight Flare!" Ken said. Blacken shot the flames and hit Sni. Sni 700Gs, Blacken 800Gs.

"Lorena's Life Gage 0"

"No. I'll make you pay for this. Just you wait and see." Lorena said and teleported away.

"T.K. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have doubted you." Ken said.

"Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have judge you and Blacken in the first place. You make a great team." T.K. said.

"So do you and Falisk." Blacken said.

"Was that a compliment?" Falisk said.

"Say anything and I'll hurt you." Blacken said.

…

The Six Ancients

"This isn't good. The Brawlers keep winning, but it's not doing anything." Clayf said.

"Velige's power is increasing with each day." Frosch said.

"It's only a matter of time until he's released. Perhaps we put too much fate in these children." Lars Lion said.

"No. They are our only hope, but the question is if they are ready to face a challenge such as this." Exedra said.

"There is one way to find out. We test them like we did with the first generation." Oberus said.

"That's a good idea. It's time to put our theory to the test." Apollonir said.

(Trojo) Howdy partners. Trojo's the name. We encounter the six ancient soldiers and they think we're not cut out to save the world. They put each of us through a test and the first is Cody. He also has to face his father, but if he loses…I don't even want to know what might happen.


	15. Fatherly Punishment

(Davis) My friends and I were called into the world of Bakugan and brawling. There we met the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, but their brawling has been taken by a group called the Destroyers led by Masquerade. Now it's up to us and our Bakugan to put a stop to them.

"Ventus Sni, Aquos Geso, Haos Uni, and Subterra Torto." Marucho said as he was looking over data on the Destroyers. The Brawlers were going over everything they have learned up until now.

"That added to Crimsonoid and Grimlin make the Destroyers strong." Yolei said.

"Yeah how come Burno and Masquerade don't have any digimon Bakugan?" Runo said.

"I'm not sure." Kari said.

"Frankly I don't think that matters." Shun said.

"Shun's right. All that matters is on how we stop them." T.K. said.

"Yes, but we need to be careful on how we handle this." Alice said.

"Yeah the Destroyers will do anything to get their way." Ken said.

"On top of that I can't stop thinking about this Velige guy that they mentioned." Julie said.

"Yeah just who is he anyway?" Julie said.

"Velige is an evil Bakugan. We already discussed this." Drago said.

"I think Julie means that we don't know enough about him." Leonidas said.

"The only part about this whole thing I don't get is why we can't Brawl." Dan said.

"Marucho haven't you figured that out yet. You're suppose to be the smart one." Davis said.

"I don't even know where to begin on that. Plus I've been kind of busy trying to figure out how to stop the Destroyers." Marucho said.

"Let's not give up hope yet." Elico said.

"You are right. There must be something each of us can do." Hawkmon said.

"Frankly if you ask me there isn't much you can do." They heard a voice and it sounded like it came from outside.

"Who said that?" Ken said.

"Let's check it out." Shun said as they all ran outside. Once they were outside there was a bright light.

"Who's there?" Yolei said. Then the six ancient soldiers arrived in the light.

"The six ancient soldiers?" Drago said.

"Apollonir!" Davis said with joy.

"It's good to see you again." Leonidas said.

"You know him?" T.K. said.

"He's the one that gave Davis Leonidas, but who are the rest of these guys?" Ken said.

"They are the six ancient soldiers of Vestroia. They are the ones that sealed Velige away." Falisk said.

"What could the ancient soldiers be doing here?" Diaoze said.

"We have come here to talk to you. It seems I put too much faith in you and Davis Leonidas." Apollonir said.

"What?" Leonidas said.

"Vestroia and other worlds are being thrown into chaos and you have done nothing to stop it." Clayf said.

"We thought we could trust you humans, but I guess we were wrong." Exedra said.

"Hold on we've been stopping the Destroyers." Davis said.

"Apollonir just look at me. I have even evolved." Leonidas said.

"You may have evolved Leonidas, but that doesn't change a thing." Lars Lion said.

"The fact is that all dimensions are in jeopardy." Frosch said.

"We're trying our best. You entrusted us the fate of the world and now you're saying you think we can't handle it?" Kari said.

"Apollonir this is ridiculous. How could you just change your mind like that?" Drago said.

"Drago's right. We could help them, but our brawling is gone." Dan said.

"We are aware of this which is why we came to an agreement." Oberous said.

"We will continued to leave this madness in your hands on one condition." Exedra said.

"That you Davis and your friends can beat us in battle." Apollonir said.

"You want us to battle each of you? Sure if it will prove it." Davis said.

"Davis is right. We can save the world and if we have to beat you guys to do it then we will." Cody said.

"Very well, but be warn for this is more than just a battle." Lars Lion said.

"It will be your own personal test." Clayf said.

"If you fail then we will take actions into our own hands." Frosch said.

"Now let the battle begin!" Apollonir said as each of them emitted a bright light that surrouned all of them. They were all shot in the air and separated with Cody, Trojo, Armadillomon, and Julie going in one direction.

….

Cody

"Cody! Cody!"

"Come on Cody wake up." Cody felt himself being shook and when he opened his eyes he was in a court room up front.

"Cody are you okay?" Julie said.

"Julie, Armadillomon, Trojo? Where are we guys?" Cody said.

"I'm not really sure." Armadillomon said. Then they heard a pounding of a gavel and looked up to see a judge on the stand.

"Order! The trial is now in session." The judge said.

"Trial? What trial?" Armadillomon said.

"We're innocent I tell you." Julie pleaded.

"Officer you're opening statement." The judge said.

"Yes your honor." They looked to the guy on the other table and Cody's eyes widen. The man was his own father Hiroki.

"No way. It's my Dad." Cody said.

"You're Dad?" Julie said.

"But Cody's Dad passed away a long time ago." Armadillomon said.

"You're honor I shall prove that the accused is guilty and shall be brought to justice." Hiroki said.

"Dad what are you talking about? It's me Cody."

"Hold up partner." Trojo said. "I can sense Clayf's presence. I think this might be the test he was talking about."

"What?" Cody said.

"Cody." Hiroki said with Cody turning to face him. "I am so disappointed in you for ending up in here. I always thought you end up like me, but I guess I was wrong. Now you must be punished." He held up a Bakugan card.

"Cody I think you have to battle him." Julie said.

"Yes this is your test Cody." The judge said and turned into Clayf.

"Clayf!" Trojo said.

"What's the meaning of this?" Cody said.

"As I said. You must defeat your own father in a battle." Clayf said and turned into ball form as the walls collapsed and the room turned into a stone brick room with bared windows.

"I don't think I can do this. I can't fight my own father." Cody said.

"Cody you have to. You've got to prove to Clayf that you can save the world." Julie said.

"Don't worry I'm right by your side." Trojo said.

"And so are we." Armadillomon said.

"Okay you guys." Cody said.

"Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl!" Hiroki said. "Bakugan Stand! Subterra Clayf!" Clayf rose up with a power of 500Gs.

"Whoa he's huge!" Cody said.

"He looks so different." Armadillomon said.

"That's his true form." Julie said.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall." Trojo said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Subterra Trojo!" Cody said.

"Even if you are one of the ancients I won't lose." Trojo said.

"Then bring it." Clayf said.

"Ability Activate, Quick Draw!" Cody said and Trojo pulled out one of his blasters and fired. Trojo 800Gs.

"Ability Activate, Atomic Brave!" Hiroki said. Clayf held up his axe and the mirror part absorbed the blasts. Clayf 1300Gs.

"How did his power go up so much?" Cody said.

"Atomic Brave makes your power mine." Clayf said.

"Ability Activate, Grand Axe!" Hiroki said. Clayf tossed his axe and it hit Trojo hard. Clayf 1700Gs.

"I've got to raise Trojo's power. Double Ability Activate, Infinite Bullet plus Double Draw!" Trojo pulled out his blasters and fired multiple times. Trojo 1200Gs. The blasts were having no effect on Clayf. "It's not enough."

"I'm disappointed in you Cody." Hiroki said getting Cody's attention. "I thought you would bring more. I thought you wanted to be like me, but so far you haven't met my expectations."

"I haven't?" Cody said.

"Cody I could use some help." Trojo said and brought Cody back to the battle.

"Ability Activate, Lasso Tasso!" Cody said. Trojo tossed his lasso and had it around Clayf's wrist. Clayf 1400Gs. However Clayf pulled Trojo in and pounded him.

"Cody's Life Gage 60%"

"You're father has every right to be disappointed. You haven't met my expectations either." Clayf said and turned back to ball form.

"Cody what are they talking about?" Trojo said.

"Ever since my Dad died I was so young that I wanted to be like him." Cody said. "I wanted to be a hero like him because he was a cop and he died because he saved someone. I wanted to be like him and wondered if he was watching that be proud of me."

"Cody." Julie said feeling sadness for him.

"Perhaps I'll change his mind if I win. Gate Card Set!" Cody said. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!"

"I don't know what you're doing with Cody, but you're upsetting him and I won't allow that." Trojo said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" Hiroki said.

"I'm not doing anything to Cody." Clayf said.

"You may be harder than a horse kick to the behind, but I don't care." Trojo said.

"Ability Activate, Infinite Bullet!" Cody said and Trojo fired infinite energy bullets. Trojo 700Gs.

"Ability Activate, Atomic Axe Swing!" Hiroki said. Clayf swung his axe and hit Trojo on the side. Trojo 400Gs.

"Stay strong Trojo." Cody said.

"Ability Activate, Axe Mirror!" Hiroki said. Clayf's mirror shoots a bright light and Trojo felt him being sliced up. Clayf 900Gs, Trojo 100Gs.

"Trojo is in trouble." Armadillomon said.

"Ability Activate, Western Defense!" Cody said. Trojo brought up his shield to block the attack. Trojo 300Gs.

"That won't help you." Clayf said as he pounded on the shield with his axe and it shattered.

"Double Ability Activate, Lasso Tasso plus Quick Draw!" Cody said. Trojo tossed his lasso and aimed his blaster. Trojo/Clayf 600Gs. Trojo fired, but it didn't do much of anything.

"Ability Activate, Great Chop!" Hiroki said. The end of Clay's axe glowed and he thrust it into Trojo's chest. Trojo 400Gs.

"Cody's Life Gage 20%"

"You might as well give up. You failed your father and you failed your friends." Clayf said.

"Have I really failed?" Cody said.

"Don't listen to him buckaroo" Trojo said.

"There's still a chance Cody. Don't give up." Julie said.

"Gate Card Set!" Hiroki said.

"They're right, I can't give up." Cody said.

"Bakugan Brawl!" They both said tossing their Bakugan and both stood.

"Just look at you Trojo, you can barely stand." Clayf said.

"As long as Cody is still fighting then so am I." Trojo said.

"He already looks like he lost the will to fight." Clayf said.

"I can do this. I'm not going to disappoint you Dad." Cody said to himself.

"Cody!" Trojo said feeling concerned for him.

"Ability Activate, Grand Axe Slash!" Hiroki said. Clayf slashed his axe and shot an energy slash that hit Trojo and he felt like he was cut in half as he fell to the ground. Trojo 100Gs.

"Trojo!" Cody shouted scared his friend is hurt.

"How disappointing Cody." Hiroki said and Cody heard him that he fell to his knees.

"Cody!" Julie said.

"Cody get up." Armadillomon said.

"He's disappointed in me. I'm sorry Trojo. I tried to be like my Dad and I just disappointed in him and you suffered for it." Cody said and he was crying.

"Why are you acting like this?" Trojo said. Everything around Cody was black and only Trojo was standing in front of him. "Cody every little boy wishes to make their parent proud, but are you proud of yourself?"

"Proud of myself?" Cody said.

"You don't have to be like your Pops." Trojo said. "You saved a world Cody, you risked your life for others, I'm sure he be proud of you and for being you, not someone else." That struck Cody in the heart and stopped crying.

"That's right. My father would be proud." Cody said as he stood up. "You're not even really my father, you're just an illusion created by Clayf. I saved a world, I'm working to save multiple worlds. Plus I don't need to be like my father, I'm my own person and I'm proud of who I am!" His voice reached Trojo as he stood up and a sandstorm surrounded him.

"What's going on?" Armadillomon said. Trojo emerged from the storm. He was wearing a brown cloak over his chest with a sheriff star, a ten gallon hat, a bandana over his mouth, and spikey brown hair coming out from under his hat. His power was at 200Gs

"Trojo what happened?" Cody said.

"When you accepted you can be yourself and proud of it I evolved. I'm now Sheriff Trojo."

"Great, now let's finish this. Ability Activate, Justice Blast!" Cody said. Trojo held his two blasters together and charging up an energy blast. Trojo 600Gs. "Fusion Ability Activate, Vigilante Punisher!" Trojo was storing up more power. "That fusion ability gives Trojo an extra 200Gs and drops yours by half of his." Trojo 800Gs, Clayf 100Gs. Trojo fired and blasted him down.

"Hiroki's Life Gage 0"

"You have done well Cody. You have passed your test." Clayf said.

"Nicely done Cody. I'm proud of you." Hiroki said.

"Thank you Clayf and wherever my real Dad is it feels good knowing he be proud." Cody said.

"You were great Cody." Julie said.

"Now time to move on. Go Cody and good luck." Clayf said as he shined a light on them and they teleported away.

(Elico) This is Elico. Yolei is the next to take her test against Frosch and her opponent is a beautiful version of herself. She's the princess and Frosch is the frog. However this is one fairy tale that may not have a happy ending for Yolei.


	16. Inside Outside

(Davis) My friends and I were called into the world of Bakugan and brawling. There we met the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, but their brawling has been taken by a group called the Destroyers led by Masquerade. Now it's up to us and our Bakugan to put a stop to them.

"Hey you guys, where are you?" Yolei said. She, Marucho, and Hawkmon were flown into a blue forest with mirrors in the trees.

"I must say this forest has me complex." Marucho said.

"I wonder why the ancient soldiers would send us here. Where is here anyway?" Yolei said.

"It must be an illusion." Hawkmon said.

"Then what's with the mirrors?" Elico said.

"This is really strange." Yolei said as she looked at one of the mirrors. "Though I do like what I see."

"Yolei we're not here for a beauty parlor. We're here because you could be tested by one of the six ancient legendary soldiers." Marucho said.

"I know that, but that doesn't mean we can't stop and enjoy the sight." Yolei said. Then the reflection turned into Frosch.

"Frosch!" Elico said and Frosch came out of the mirror.

"Frosch, you're here to give me my test aren't you?" Yolei said.

"Yes I am." Frosch said.

"Well bring it on." Yolei said.

"That's right. Yolei is a smart girl. She can handle anything." Hawkmon said.

"We'll soon see about that." Frosch said. Here is your opponent." Frosch said and sparkles came off of his staff forming a young girl. She wore a sparkling blue dress with her leg coming out, make up, and lavender hair. She looked like a young model.

"Wow she's beautiful." Marucho said.

"She seems familiar." Hawkmon said.

"Hi there I'm young Yolei." The girl said posing with her eye between her fingers.

"That's me?" Yolei said.

"But she looks so beautiful." Elico said.

"What does that mean?" Yolei said taking that as an insult.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." Elico said.

"Now let the battle begin." Frosch said and water rose up surrounding the whole place and they were standing on water.

"Yolei I battled Frosh before. Out of all the ancients he's the most tactical." Marucho said.

"That won't stop me. Gate Card Set!" Yolei said. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Let's go Elico!"

"Okay I'm ready." Elico said.

"Are you ready my dear?" Frosch said.

"Yeah I am grandpa. Just as long as my makeup doesn't get ruined." Model Yolei said. Frosch went into ball form. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Aquos Frosch!" Frosch jumped with a power of 500Gs.

"Yikes he's a giant frog." Yolei said.

"I may look old and I may look like a frog, but I can still battle." Frosch said.

"Don't get distracted Yolei." Hawkmon said.

"Don't worry. I got this. Ability Activate, Screw Blow!" Yolei said. Elico jumped up and started spinning with his claws out and struck. Elico 600Gs, Frosch 400Gs.

"Ability Activate, Frog Whip!" Model Yolei said. Frosch shot out his tongue and hit Elico. Elico 300Gs. "Ability Activate, Aquos Absorption! This ability will prevent you from using your Aquos abilities."

"Lucky for me Elico can change his attributes." Yolei said.

"I'm on it. Attribute Change, Subterra!" Elico said and Elico changed forms.

"Ability Activate, Twin Drill!" Yolei said and Elico's drill claws started spinning. Elico 500Gs. "This will help us too. Gate Card Open, Merge Power!"

"Ability Activate, Aquos Ripple!" Model Yolei said. Frosch emitted ripples and the gate card was stopped. "That nullified your Gate Card. Ability Activate, Aquos Spiral!" Frosch shot a cyclone of water and blasted Elico. Frosch 600Gs, Elico 400Gs.

"Yolei's Life Gage 60%"

"Elico are you alright?" Yolei said.

"I think so." Elico said.

"Excellent work out there." Frosch said.

"It was fun. My makeup isn't ruined is it? I don't want anything ruining my beauty with these boys here. I have to stay beautiful." Model Yolei said.

"I don't get it. She looks like you Yolei, but she doesn't act like you." Hawkmon said.

"Hawkmon's right. She seems a bit focused on how beautiful she is and the battle at the same time." Marucho said.

"Wait a minute." Yolei said and was thinking about how her opponent was acting. "She is acting like me."

"What?" Elico said.

"She's focusing on her beauty because she wants people to notice her. That's how I was." Yolei said. "I wanted to be beautiful like that because I wanted people to see me."

"What do you mean?" Hawkmon said.

"Before I became a digidestine people looked right through me." Yolei said. "They saw me as a computer genius or just someone to help with their homework. I wanted all the guys to see me as something more, but when I saw those boys staring at beautiful girls I wanted to be like that. I wanted people to notice me so I wanted to be beautiful, like model beautiful, like what she is."

"You really felt like that?" Elico said.

"Yeah. Maybe I still do." Yolei said.

"Gate Card Set!" Model Yolei said. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go Frosch!"

"I'm not going to let this stop me from passing this test. Bakugan Brawl!" Yolei said. "Bakugan Stand!"

"Okay I'm ready." Elico said.

"Ability Activate, Coral Spikes!" Yolei said. Elico shot the coral. Elico 700Gs, Frosch 200Gs.

"Ability Activate, Aquos Bubble!" Model Yolei said. Frosch shot out bubbles that caught all the spikes and returned the Bakugan to their base levels. "Aquos Bubble is an ability that nullifies your ability. Gate Card Open! Terror Ring! This command card will have Elico loose some power." Elico was losing power. Elico 100Gs.

"Ability Activate, Water Vortex!" Yolei said. "This ability will nullify your gate card and drops Frosch power." Elico spun around forming three water bubbles and they hit Frosch. Elico 500Gs, Frosch 200Gs.

"Double Ability Activate, Aquos Cyclone plus Fusion Ability Ancient Aquos!" Model Yolei said. Frosch made his cyclone of water and this time a wave was forming around it. "This fusion ability will double the power." Elico 300Gs, Frosh 700Gs.

"Oh no I got to do something. Ability Activate, Twist Spiral! This ability will cut the damage by 200. That should be enough." Yolei said. Elico form a spiral of energy around him. Elico 500Gs. They water was stopped, but Elico was defeated as it pushed through.

"Yolei's Life Gage 20%"

"How do I look right now?" Model Yolei said.

"Stunning like usual now focus on the battle." Frosch said.

"Yolei did you really wanted to be that self-centered?" Marucho said.

"I'm with Marucho. That doesn't sound like you." Hawkmon said.

"Maybe, but I wanted to be seen." Yolei said.

"Yolei you shouldn't be that concerned about how you look." Elico said.

"Just forget it." Yolei said not really wanting to talk about it. "Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! This is our last chance to win."

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" Model Yolei said.

"So what are you going to do this time?" Frosch said.

"Ability Activate, Venom Claw!" Yolei said.

"Ability Activate, Hip Hop!" Model Yolei said. Elico's claw glowed blue, but Frosch jumped over and landed on him. Elico 300Gs.

"Elico!" Yolei said.

"Hip Hop is an ability that nullifies yours and drops your power." Frosch said.

"Get off me." Elico said as he tried to get up.

"What are you going to do now? Are you going to change attributes?" Frosch said. "I must say when you do that you look completely different."

"So what? He's still Elico." Yolei said.

"I don't think you have much room to talk. Why do you care if Elico doesn't change his attribute or not?" Frosch said.

"I don't care how Elico looks on the outside. I care about who he is because he's my friend." Yolei said.

"Thank you Yolei, but doesn't that mean the same for you?" Elico said. "Yolei you don't need to care about your outside for people to notice you. You're smart enough to know that the inside of a person is what matters, not the outside. You have friends that see that and you are beautiful, inside and outside."

"That's right Yolei. I for one am intrigue with your brain and the compassion you have towards your friends." Marucho said.

"Me too Yolei. You're my partner. I don't care at all what you look like. I must also say that you are quite beautiful." Hawkmon said blushing a little and Yolei was rethinking.

"They're right. I have friends that like me for who I am, not what I look like." Yolei said. "I shouldn't care what I look like because I am beautiful, inside and out!" Then Elico began to glow and Frosch was forced to jump off. Elico stood and was surrounded in a geyser of water. "What's happening?" Elico emerged with his mouth covered, his claws were as long as swords, sea shells on his shoulders, and he had a blue, orange, and yellow gem on his chest with a power of 400Gs.

"Aquos Ninja Elico!"

"Elico what happened to you?" Yolei said.

"You see Yolei when you realized you were beautiful it allowed me to evolve." Elico said. "Now are you ready to finish this?"

"Oh yeah. Ability Activate, Trilogy Delta!" Yolei said. Elico split into his Aquos, Haos, and Subterra forms. Elico 1200Gs

"What!? He split into his three attributes and his power level is tripled. Not good." Frosch said.

"This test is over." Elico said. Each clone shot a beam of their own color and it spiraled around and blasted Frosch and the Model Yolei fell into the water.

"Yolei's Life Gage 0"

"Most impressive young lady, you passed your test." Frosch said.

"Thank you Frosch." Yolei said.

"Now time to reunite with your friends, my beautiful water princess." Frosch said. He surround them in a light and they vanished with Yolei taking this important lesson.

(Falisk) A great big city, but no one, but a young man lies within and next time T.K. has to battle this boy. He talks about how one day he'll find a nice wife and have a family, but those thoughts torture T.K. If he cannot figure out how to get those thoughts out of his head then he will be trapped in this city forever.


	17. Hard Parting

(Davis) My friends and I were called into the world of Bakugan and brawling. There we met the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, but their brawling has been taken by a group called the Destroyers led by Masquerade. Now it's up to us and our Bakugan to put a stop to them.

"T.K. can you hear me?" T.K. began to wake up and saw he was on a bus bench with Shun, Patamon, and Falisk looking over him.

"Are you alright?" Shun said.

"Yeah I think so." T.K. said as he started getting up and had a look around.

"Where are we?" Falisk said.

"It looks like Highton View Terrace." T.K. said.

"Hey you're right T.K." Patamon said.

"What's that?" Falisk said.

"I use to live here as a kid. In fact this is where I saw my first digimon." T.K. said. "Why would the legendary soldiers send us here?"

"It's not that far to begin with. We could have just walk." Patamon said.

"I don't think this is even real you two." Shun said.

"Shun's right. All this might be an illusion and it doesn't seem like there is anyone else around." Falisk said. They looked around and saw they were the only ones.

"Yeah why is that?" T.K. said.

"Oh there you are." They turned around and saw a guy T.K.'s age with dark brown hair, jeans, white shirt with a grey collar, brown shoes, and a jacket made from jeans.

"Who are you?" Shun said.

"I was beginning to think that I was by myself here." The boy said.

"Why is that? Where is everyone?" T.K. said.

"I don't know. Come on I'll show you around." The boy said as he started to walk off.

"Hey come back." Shun said.

"There's something strange about that boy." Falisk said.

"Well he's the only one around. We better follow him." T.K. said and they followed him. They saw he went into an Italian restaurant and he was already eating with some food for all of them.

"Where did all this food come from?" Patamon said.

"Come in, sit down, and eat." The boy said and they all took a seat.

"Is this even a good idea? We don't know where this food came from and I'm not sure we have the money to pay for it." Shun said.

"Don't worry I have this taken care of." The boy said. "This is the best Italian place in town. I would love to take a girl here on my first date."

"Hold on. This place looks kind of familiar." T.K. said.

…

Flashback

T.K. remembered the place that he went to as a little kid with his family back when his parents were still together.

"This place is good as always." Hiroki said

"What do you mean?" Matt said.

"When your father and I were younger this was the place we went to on our very first date." Nancy said.

"And I loved it since the day we started dating." Hiroki said.

End Of Flashback

…

"Hey T.K.!" Patamon said getting T.K.'s attention.

"Are you alright? You're awfully quiet." Falisk said.

"Yeah and you're not really eating." Patamon said.

"Oh sorry about that." T.K. said.

"Hey come on. We can't just sit around here." The boy said as he got up with the rest of them getting up and continued to walk around the city.

"What's with this guy?" Shun said.

"There is something very strange about this guy." Falisk said.

"I don't know. He seems an okay guy to me." T.K. said. Then he came to a stop in front of an apartment building.

"T.K. what's the matter?" Patamon said.

"Hey are you okay?" The boy said.

"That building. My family and I use to live in there before…." T.K. stuttered because he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Before what?" Shun said.

"I think it's before T.K.'s parents were separated." Patamon said.

"You're parents are divorced. Oh man that must be hard." The boy said.

"Yeah T.K. lives with his Mom and his brother Matt lives with their Dad." Patamon said.

"Don't worry it happened years ago." T.K. said, but seeing all these places and bringing back those memories it seemed it was bothering T.K. more than he was letting on.

"Man that must be real hard." The boy said. "I hope when I'm married my wife doesn't leave. I think it would be nice to have a family with a couple kids."

"Really? What exactly would you have?" T.K. said.

"Aw maybe a couple boys." The boy said and that shocked T.K.

"T.K. what's the matter?" Shun said.

"This guy is like my Dad." T.K. said.

"Look I had fun playing tour guide, but now it's time to play something else." The boy said holding a Ventus Bakugan.

"This is it. You must face this boy T.K. in battle. T.K. if this boy really is your father you must face him no matter." Falisk said.

"I'll try Falisk." T.K. said and the two of them faced each other. "Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Ventus Falisk!"

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Ventus Oberus!" Young Hiroki said and Oberus rose with 500Gs.

"I should have known this was your doing Oberus." Falisk said.

"I guess it was. Now then Falisk are you ready to lose?" Oberus said.

"Ability Activate, Blast Storm!" Young Hiroki said. Oberus opened up her mouth and breathed out flames that hit Falisk. Falisk 300Gs, Oberus 700Gs.

"Ability Activate, Thousand Strife!" T.K. said. Falisk flew through the flames and over Oberus pounding her a thousand times. Falisk 600Gs.

"Ability Activate, Close Blaze!" Young Hiroki said. Oberus reached out with her claws and grabbed Falisk and brought him in front of her and breathed out fire. Falisk 200Gs. Then he dropped him and he fell to the ground.

"Falisk are you alright?" T.K. said.

"I think so." Falisk said as he tried to get up.

"Careful, Oberus has powerful abilities like the other soldiers, but she's suppose to be the most compassionate." Shun said.

"That won't stop me. Ability Activate, Raptor Strike Claw!" T.K. said. Falisk formed his energy claw and slashed at Oberus. Oberus 400Gs, Falisk 500Gs.

"You'll pay for that." Oberus said.

"Ability Activate, Burning Grip!" Young Hiroki said. Both of Oberus' claws were covered in green flames and grabbed Falisk with his power dropping.

"He's losing power!" Patamon said.

"Do something T.K." Shun said.

"Ability Activate, Hyper Protect!" T.K. said. Falisk was surrounded in green energy and broke free with him only having a 100Gs. "That ability only works when Falisk is losing power. It nullifies the ability and leaves him power."

"Oh wow you're pretty cool. I hope when I have a son he'll be like you. I hope that he'll be all kinds of fun." Young Hiroki said.

"What?" T.K. whispered. The more he looked at his opponent the more he saw his father. "I never even got to play so much with my father when I was a kid."

"T.K. stay focus!" Falisk said.

"Too late." Oberus said and blasted him with wind and took Falisk down.

"T.K.'s Life Gage 20%"

"T.K. what's the matter? You lost focus?" Falisk said.

"He isn't like my Dad, he is my Dad. I feel like this could be a chance for me to keep my family together." T.K. said.

"But T.K. I thought you were fine with how things were." Shun said.

"Yeah. You don't even talk about it." Patamon said.

"I thought I was, but maybe I'm not after all these years." T.K. said.

"T.K. you can't keep holding on to that. You must remember this isn't real." Falisk said.

"But Falisk I don't know what I'm suppose to do." T.K. said.

"It's your choice and I'll always be right by your side." Falisk said.

"Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Ventus Oberus!" Young Hiroki said.

"You can do this T.K." Falisk said.

"Thank you Falisk." T.K. said. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Let's win Falisk!"

"You don't think you can win still?" Oberus said.

"We can and you won't stop us." Falisk said.

"Ability Activate, Falcon Tornado!" T.K. said. Falisk shot his blast of wind. Falisk 800Gs.

"Ability Activate, Drain Blow!" Young Hiroki said. Oberus brought up a shield and stopped the attack. Then it began to glow and fired an energy blast that hit Falisk. Falisk 400Gs, Oberus 700Gs.

"Oh man, Falisk lost so much power from one hit." T.K. said.

"Had enough?" Young Hiroki said.

"Not even close. Ability Activate, Thousand Strife!" T.K. said. Falisk flew in and tried pounding Oberus. Falisk 700Gs.

"Ability Activate, Blaze Storm!" Young Hiroki said.

"You were a fool to come close." Oberus said as she breathed out her flames and hit Falisk. Falisk 500Gs, Oberus 900Gs. Then she grabbed Falisk and breathed at close range.

"Falisk!" Patamon said.

"Let him go Oberus!" Shun said.

"I've got to do something." T.K. said.

"It won't help you." Young Hiroki said. "Hey you're a cool guy so how about this? If you let me win then we can help each other find nice ladies we can spend our lives with."

"Really?" T.K. said.

"T.K. don't. This is all a trick created by Oberus." Falisk said.

"Don't listen to him T.K." Oberus said and breathed out more flames.

"I want to stay. This could be my chance to keep my parents together." T.K. said.

"You can't T.K. All you can do with the past is let it go." Falisk said, but passed out then and Oberus dropped him in flames.

"Falisk!" T.K. cried out.

"I guess it's over. So what do you say? You want to stay?" Young Hiroki said.

"No way." T.K. said. "Falisk is right. I need to let go of the past and accept what happened. If it still bothers me then I have friends to talk about it with, and Falisk had to sacrifice everything for me to see that. I'm sorry Falisk." He shed a tear that land on his ability and then a tornado was formed through the flames.

"What's happening?" Patamon said.

"It can't be. Falisk is evolving, he's become Meteor Falisk!" Oberus said. Falisk flew through with a six point star on his chest, green arm and leg braces, his feathers a shining yellow, and a metal piece on his head that looked like flames. His power went to 600Gs.

"You're back!" T.K. said.

"Remember what I said? I'll always be right by your side." Falisk said. "Now let's win this battle." T.K. nodded in agreement

"Ability Activate, Falcon Wind Shooting Meteor!" T.K. said. Falisk's armor opened up and shooting green flames and his wings were covered in it as well. Falisk 1000Gs.

"You've kept us here long enough Oberus and you've tortured T.K.'s mind." Falisk said.

"The test is over. It's time to let us go." T.K. said.

"You can't leave until you I say you can." Oberus said.

"Fusion Ability Activate, Noble Sky Wind!" T.K. said. "This ability will take 300Gs from you and give it to Falisk. Oberus 600Gs, Falisk 1300Gs. Falisk flew down and blasted right into Oberus taking her down.

"Hiroki's Life Gage 0"

"Looks like you win." Young Hiroki said.

"Yeah, I hope you find what you're looking for." T.K. said and by that he meant even if it wasn't his mother.

"Thanks. See you guys later." Young Hiroki said and left.

"You've done well." Oberus said getting up. "I can see that you will save all dimensions."

"Thank you Oberus. I won't let you down." T.K. said.

"You can trust him Oberus." Shun said.

"I know I can, farewell." Oberus said and the four of them disappeared in a light.

(Blacken) Hey it's Blacken. Next time Ken is the net to take his test and he's fighting this creep that looks like him and Exedra. I don't even know what's bothering Ken. It's like he can't forget something that bugs him. He better get over it or I'll be fed to all of Exedra's heads.


	18. Dark Haunted Memories

(Davis) My friends and I were called into the world of Bakugan and brawling. There we met the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, but their brawling has been taken by a group called the Destroyers led by Masquerade. Now it's up to us and our Bakugan to put a stop to them.

Ken, Wormmon, and Alice were walking through a dark and eerie forest trying to find the others.

"This place is real creepy." Alice said.

"Don't be a wimp." Blacken said.

"Blacken watch what you say. We're all just a little freaked out and we don't know what's going on." Ken said.

"Just what is this place anyway?" Wormmon said.

"It's strange, but I feel like I know it." Ken said.

"Have you been to a place like this?" Alice said.

"I'm not exactly sure." Ken said.

"This place should bring memories to you because this is the darkest place in your mind." They all looked up and saw a bright light and when it dimmed it revealed to be Exedra.

"It's Exedra!" Blacken said.

"What is this place Exedra?" Ken said.

"This is a dark place from your memories Ken. The place that have always haunted you." Exedra said.

"A place that always haunted me?" Ken said.

"What place would that be?" Wormmon said.

"Why don't you come and find out." Exedra said. He disappeared and a dark rope came out of nowhere and tried to grab them.

"What is that?" Alice said.

"I don't know, but don't let it grab you." Ken said, but it was too lateas the dark rope grabbed a hold of Alice's ankle. She fell over and was pulled in through fog. "Alice!"

"We'll save you." Wormmon said as they ran after her.

"Who else would, the birds?" Blacken said. They ran after Alice and made it through the fog, but Ken came to a complete stop because he was at a cliff and was in shock. The place he was at was the Dark Ocean.

"No not this place. Anywhere, but this place." Ken said.

"What's the matter with you? What is this place?" Blacken said.

"This place is known as the Dark Ocean. It brings back horrible memories to Ken." Wormmon said.

"Ken focus. Alice is missing." Blacken said.

"Oh you're right." Ken said.

"Ken I'm over here." They heard Alice and look down to see she was held by someone.

"Alice!" Ken said as he jumped and slid down the cliff and ran over. "Who are you?"

"Have you forgotten me already?" The man came into sight and was the Digimon Emperor.

"You!" Ken said.

"Who's that?" Blacken said.

"The Digimon Emperor, that use to be Ken." Wormmon said.

"I was once covered by the powers of darkness until Davis and the others saved me." Ken said. "I'm warning you, let Alice go."

"Sure, you're the one I want." Emperor said and tossed Alice to him.

"Are you alright Alice?" Ken said.

"I'm alright." Alice said.

"What is this all about?" Ken said. Then Exedra reappeared behind Emperor.

"It is time Ken for your test." Exedra said.

"My test?" Ken said.

"It is time you quit running from your past and face it. You must defeat your former self in battle." Exedra said.

"That's it? Fine you got it." Ken said.

"Ha you don't have a chance." Emperor said.

"Then let this battle begin." Exedra said and went into ball form.

"Gate Card Set!" Emperor said. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go Darkus Exedra!" Exedra rose on the field with 500Gs.

"So that's what he really looks like." Ken said. "Blacken I need you."

"Don't worry. I'm going to knock all his heads around." Blacken said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Darkus Blacken!" Ken said and Blacken rose. "Ability Activate, Twilight Movement!" Blacken glowed and charged at Blacken. Blacken 700Gs.

"Ability Activate, Single Shot!" Emperor said. Exedra shot out flames just from one head and blasted Blacken. Blacken 400Gs, Exedra 600Gs.

"Blacken!" Ken said in concern.

"Oh the worst is yet to come." Exedra said.

"Not if I can help it. Ability Activate, Midnight Flare!" Ken said. Blacken's fist caught on fire and he shot the flames and they hit. Blacken 700Gs, Exedra 400Gs.

"Ability Activate, Nebulous Hammer!" Emperor said. The clouds were circling around and a giant weight came down on Blacken. Blacken 300Gs.

"Blacken are you alright?" Ken said and when the smoke cleared he was trying to hold it up.

"I've got it." Blacken said.

"I'm going to enjoy seeing you suffer." Emperor said.

"Hang on Blacken I'll figure this out." Ken said.

"Why do you want to protect such a weakling?" Emperor said.

"He's not a weakling, he's my friend." Ken said.

"Really? I can't imagine why anyone would want to be your friend. The digimon that remember you as the Digimon Emperor despise you." Emperor said.

"Wait, he might be right. When I went to the Primary Village to look for Wormmon the younger digimon hated me. They didn't even give me a second chance." Ken said.

"Ken don't listen to him." Alice said.

"You're not the same person anymore." Wormmon said.

"Ken I could use some help here." Blacken said.

"It's too late for that." Exedra said as he hit Blacken with his tail.

"Gate Card Open! Half Drain!" Emperor said. "This will take away half of your power and give it to Exedra." Blacken's energy went to Exedra as the weight became heavier. Blacken 150Gs, Exedra 550Gs. Then Exedra breathed out flames from all his heads and blasted Blacken until he couldn't take anymore.

"Ken's Life Gage 20%"

"Hahahahahahahah! That's what you get." Emperor said. "Face it Ken. The darkness is much more powerful. You remember it don't you."

"No I don't want to remember." Ken said, but flash images appeared in his head as the Digimon Emperor and hurting innocent digimon and put them in slavery. "That isn't me anymore."

"Ken focus will you. We have to win this battle." Blacken said.

"Oh right. Gate Card Set!" Ken said. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! We can do this Blacken."

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" Emperor said and Exedra rose up on the field. "Ability Activate, Gravitation Wizard!" The eye on Exedra's chest opened up and glowed and the gravity around Blacken amplified and he fell to the ground. Blacken 100Gs.

"Ability Activate, Black Vortex!" Ken said. Blacken formed the vortex in his cape and absorbed all the power and returned to his base level. "Ability Activate, Nightly Savage!" Blacken's chest glowed and fired the shards. Blacken 800Gs.

"Ability Activate, Wizard Eye!" Emperor said. Exedra's chest opened up and absorbed all the power. Exedra 900Gs.

"It's no use no matter what you do Blacken." Exedra said.

"That's what you think." Blacken said.

"Ha you're a fool. Just face the facts." Emperor said.

"What facts?" Ken said.

"That I'm perfect and you're not and perfect people like me can never lose." Emperor said.

"Nobody is perfect and I was you." Ken said.

"Maybe you still are." Emperor said. Ken felt an emptiness in his chest. What if he still was the Digimon Emperor deep down? He still had the dark spore with in him.

"Ken you're not like that anymore." Wormmon said.

"Wormmon's right. I may not know what's going on, but I can see you're not like this guy." Alice said.

"I'm not sure. Just seeing this place makes me feel uneasy." Ken said.

"Will you get a grip?" Blacken said.

"Silence!" Exedra said and smacked him with his tail.

"Ability Activate, Hydra Wizard!" Emperor said. All of Exedra's heads breathed fire and blasted Blacken. Exedra 1300Gs.

"Look at it Ken. It's just like when Chimeramon burned everything to the ground." Emperor said. Ken was having flash images of when he was the emperor. The horror of him being like that had Ken screamed.

"Ken will you snap out of it!" Blacken shouted. "What's the matter with you? What are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid that one day I'll become that form of me again." Ken said.

"No you won't Ken." Wormmon said.

"That's right. You won't." Alice said.

"Ken that isn't you anymore. You said so yourself that Davis pulled you out of the darkness." Blacken said. "Your friends wouldn't let that happen anyway. You have nothing to be scared of because your friends will help you." Ken's eyes widened as he remembered Davis and the others.

"That's right. Davis, T.K., Cody, Kari, Yolei. They all saved me from the old me." Ken said. "What I was really scared of that I would end up all alone after Sam passed away. I had all those awful thoughts about my brother that that's what brought me here and made me become the Digimon Emperor, but not anymore. I have friends now to help me. I'm a digidestine and a brawler. Darkness will never take me over again. My past will no longer haunt me!"

"Yes Ken! That's it!" Blacken shouted as he began to glow a bright purple light and he roared.

"I don't believe it. He's evolving!" Exedra said. Blacken emerged with his cape as red bat wings, his arm and leg braces were gone. He had mouths on the top of his hands and legs with his chest opened up in a giant mouth. His power went up to 1000Gs

"Darkus Dusk Blacken!"

"Blacken you evolved!" Ken said.

"That's right Ken. With you gaining the courage to face your past helped with that. Now let's get this over with." Blacken said.

"Gate Card Open! Gravitation!" Ken said and the gravity around Exedra was increased. Exedra 1000Gs. "Ability Activate, Dusk Star! This ability will give Blacken power and make Exedra's drop." The four mouths and Blacken's actual fired beams and collided together in front of his chest and his mouth chest fired a powerful dark beam shooting the whole thing and blasted Exedra. Blacken 1400Gs, Exedra 800Gs.

"No this can't be happening!" Emperor shouted and got caught in the explosion and vanished.

"Emperor's Life Gage 0"

"Congratulations Ken on your victory and to you Blacken on evolving." Exedra said.

"Thank you for the battle." Ken said.

"Exedra I can promise you that you can trust Ken on saving the world." Alice said.

"I can see that with you. Just remember that whenever you're scared that your friends will help you." Exedra said.

"I will." Ken said.

"Then it's time." Exedra said as he created a bright light and they all were teleported away.

(Diaoze) Coming up next time Kari has to face her test. Her opponent is a young boy from her childhood and Lars Lion, the wisest Haos Bakugan. Though Kari struggles both on the outside and on the inside and will become worst if she does not learn to speak her feelings.


	19. Inner Torture

(Davis) My friends and I were called into the world of Bakugan and brawling. There we met the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, but their brawling has been taken by a group called the Destroyers led by Masquerade. Now it's up to us and our Bakugan to put a stop to them.

"Hello! Guys where are you?" Kari, Runo, and Gatomon were walking through the woods trying to find the others.

"Maybe they aren't here." Gatomon said.

"Be careful Kari. I've been in these kinds of woods before. Any minute now one of the warriors will come out." Runo said. While they weren't looking Lars Lion was watching them.

"Yes walk deeper into the woods. We'll soon see if this Kari even has the strength to battle." Lars Lion said.

"I don't mean to sound like I'm questioning your sense of direction, but do you even know which way we're going." Diaoze said.

"I think so." Kari said, but she wasn't sure herself. Then a fog was rolling in.

"Where did this fog come from?" Gatomon said.

"Let's stay together." Runo said. Then Kari started to look through the fog and she saw a person.

"Hey who's there?" Kari called out. She look harder and saw that the person looked like Davis. "Davis is that you?" She started to run off after him.

"Kari wait." Runo said.

"I hate it when she gets like this. She always runs off like that without saying a thing." Gatomon said and they went after her. Kari kept running until she came to an opening in the woods.

"Kari what's the matter? Diaoze said.

"I thought I saw Davis." Kari said and Gatomon and Runo caught up to her.

"Geeze your fast." Runo said.

"Her brother plays soccer. I guess he gave her a few tips." Gatomon said.

'Maybe I was only seeing things. Maybe that wasn't Davis.' Kari thought and that caused her to hold her chest.

"Is there something that's bothering you?" Diaoze said.

"Oh no. It's nothing." Kari said.

"Hiding one's feelings can lead to others in pain."

"Who's voice was that?" Gatomon said.

"Look someone is coming from through the trees." Runo said and they saw a rustling and someone coming through. When he came through it was just a little boy and he looked just like Davis.

"Is that Davis?" Runo said.

"Hey there. What took you so long to get here?" Davis said.

"I don't get it. That looks like Davis, but he's only about eight and he knows us." Gatomon said.

"I think he means me. I've known Davis for years." Kari said. Then a bright yellow light was coming down and landed next to Davis turning into Lars Lion.

"Lars Lion!" Diaoze said.

"Yes. I am Lars Lion, one of the ancients. I am here to put you to the test Kari."

"Me?" Kari said.

"Yes. I have brought you here so that you can battle this boy." Lars Lion said.

'I have to battle Davis? I can't. He's just a little kid and he's my friend.' Kari thought.

"I am ready. Kari are you ready to battle?" Diaoze said.

"Oh sure." Kari said, but she doesn't sound serious.

"Kari is there something bothering you that you're not telling me. You know you can tell me anything." Diaoze said.

"It's nothing really." Kari said. "Okay if I have to battle then bring it on. First why is Davis a little kid?"

"That's simple. It's because your test is tied to him and you must face what your thoughts about him." Lars Lion said. "Now let the battle begin." She then reverted to ball form.

"This is going to rock." Davis said.

"Gate Card Set!" Kari said. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Haos Diaoze!"

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Haos Lars Lion!" Davis said. Lars Lion float to the field with 500Gs.

"Even if you are one of the ancients I won't hold back." Diaoze said. "I must battle and win for Kari."

"How can you battle for her when she can't even be forward about herself?" Lars Lion.

"Silence! You don't even know her." Diaoze said.

"Ability Activate, Constellation Rain!" Davis said. Lars Lion formed her bow and aimed straight up. She fired an arrow and lights rained down on Diaoze. Diaoze 200Gs, Lars Lion 800Gs.

"Ability Activate, Diamond Fist!" Kari said. Diaoze's fist glowed yellow and tried hitting her and their power levels returned to base level. "Ability Activate, Cubic Shooting!" Both of Diaoze's fists glowed and fired energy blasts. Diaoze 700Gs, Lars Lion 200Gs.

"Ability Activate, Valkyrie Barrier!" Davis said. Lars Lion formed a light force field and blocked the attack. Diaoze 300Gs.

"Unreal. That looks like a defensive technique, but Diaoze lost power." Runo said.

"I'm not surprised. Lars Lion is one of the most powerful Haos Bakugan." Diaoze said.

"Ha this is a lot of fun." Davis said.

"Hang on Diaze you still have more power." Kari said.

"Not for long. Ability Activate, Eagle Archery!" Davis said. Lars Lion shot another arrow and it took the form of an eagle energy figure and hit Diaoze. Lars Lion 500Gs.

"Diaoze are you alright?" Kari said.

"Don't worry. This battle isn't over yet." Diaoze said.

"Oh I say it was over when it started." Lars Lion said. "You cannot be open with yourself Kari and you hurt yourself and others."

"What do you mean?" Kari said.

"Kari what is she talking about? You tell your friends everything right?" Diaoze said.

"I'll show you what I mean." Lars Lion said as she shot another arrow and Diaoze was taken down.

"Kari's Life Gage 60%"

"Kari what's going on? What is she talking about?" Diaoze said.

"I think I get it." Gatomon said. "Kari said so herself that she keeps her feelings locked inside her. She does it because she wants to be the only one to get hurt."

"You keep everything inside you?"Runo said.

"That's what she means?" Diaoze said.

"Yeah." Kari said. "I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me. I don't tell what I feel because I'm afraid something bad might happen and I don't want someone to suffer so much just to protect me or if I'm the reason."

"I understand that. What I don't understand is what this has to do with Davis?" Runo said.

"Perhaps we'll fine our answer soon. Here they come." Gatomon said.

"Gate Card Set!" Davis said. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Do some damage Lars Lion!"

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go Diaoze!" Kari said. "Ability Activate, Diamond Beam!" Diaoze was focusing energy between his hands and fired. Diaoze 800Gs.

"Ability Activate, Barrier Screen!" Davis said. Lars Lion formed a screen of light and blocked the attack. Lars Lion 900Gs. "Ability Activate, Constellation Rain!" Lars Lion shot her arrow and the lights rained down on Diaoze. Diaoze 500Gs, Lars Lion 1200Gs. "Ha you got to admit Kari this is a lot of fun."

"I've got to raise Diaoze's power. Ability Activate, Diamond Wall!" Kari said and Diaoze formed his wall of diamonds. Diaoze 700Gs.

"It's not enough." Gatomon said.

"Double Ability Activate, Diamond Fist plus Crystal Spike!" Kari said. Diaoze formed claws made of diamond on his hands and they glowed. He jumped up and slashed at Lars Lion. Diaoze 1000Gs, Lars Lion 600Gs.

"Gate Card Open! Merge Power! Now 200Gs got from Diaoze to Lars Lion" Davis said. Diaoze was losing power and it went to Lars Lion. Lars Lion/Diaoze 800Gs. "Ability Activate, Sparkling Fly!" Lars Lion shot more arrows and this time they shocked Diaoze. Diaoze 600Gs.

"Kari's Life Gage 20%"

"Diaoze are you okay?" Kari said.

"I think so. Kari if you don't think I can battle just say so." Diaoze said. Kari didn't want to put Diaoze in harm's way, but she had no choice.

"No I can do this. Gate Card Set!" Kari said. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!"

"It's useless to keep fighting." Lars Lion said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" Davis said. "Ability Activate, Cosmic Arch Bow!" Lars Lion formed her bow and fired an arrow that struck Diaoze. Diaoze 300Gs.

"This ability will keep you from moving." Lars Lion said.

"Stop it. Stop hurting Diaoze." Kari said.

"Is there something you like to say?" Lars Lion said, but Kari couldn't. "That's your problem. You can't face your feelings or admit them like with Davis."

"Davis?" Kari said looking at the younger Davis.

"Oh man this is a blast." Davis said and Kari was thinking back to when they were kids.

….

Flashback

"Oh man that was a blast." Davis said as he and she entered Kari's home. They were both about eight and Tai, Matt, and Sora were in there.

"Thanks for walking me home Davis. I'll see you tomorrow." Kari said and he left.

"Hey who was the kid?" Matt said.

"That was her friend Davis." Tai said.

"Kari is that the same Davis you told me about?" Sora said.

"Yeah that was. Why?" Kari said.

"I've seen how he looks at you and how he treats you. If you ask me I think he has a little crush on you." Sora said.

"What! If he even thinks about touching her I'm going to hurt him." Tai said.

"What's the matter Tai? You don't want Kari to have a boyfriend?" Matt said with a laugh and Kari's face was getting red.

"Kari do you like him?" Sora said.

"I don't know." Kari said.

End Of Flashback

…..

"At first I didn't like Davis that way, but I couldn't tell him because I didn't want to hurt him, over time things changed." Kari said. "Now I'm not sure of my feelings towards him." Then she heard Diaoze scream as more arrows were shot at him. "Diaoze no!" She shouted as she ran to him.

"Kari come back!" Gatomon said.

"This battle is over!" Lars Lion said ready to shoot the final arrow, but Kari stepped in front of Diaoze and held her arms out.

"That's enough!" Kari said and turned to Diaoze. "I'm sorry Diaoze this is my fault. I didn't want you to battle, but I knew you had to so I didn't tell you what I felt."

"Finish this battle." Diaoze said. "I understand Kari. You keep your feelings locked up because you don't want others to get hurt, but people are always going to get hurt and you can't change that, and people can't help you if you don't tell how you feel. Look at Davis. I may not know him as well as you, but it looks like all he ever wants to do is help you. Maybe it's time to let your feelings out about him."

"You're right." Kari said turning to face him. "Davis has always been my friend. Sure he may be stubborn and not the smartest, but he's brave and one of the nicest guys I know." She then began to float up.

"This is just like me with Dan." Runo said.

"No matter what Davis we'll always be friends." Kari said and began to shine a pink light.

"What is that light?" Lars Lion said.

"And that goes for all my friends!" Kari said.

"That a girl Kari. Let it all out." Diaoze said. Then he absorbed the arrows and began to glow.

"The power! He's…evolving!" Lars Lion said. Diaoze had a diamond on his chest with diamonds as big as he was on his forearms and the diamonds in his armor were gone with a power of 400Gs.

"Haos Mirror Diaoze!"

"Diaoze what happened?" Kari said as he placed her on his shoulder.

"Once you started to express your feelings it allowed me to evolve." Diaoze said. "Now are you ready?"

"Yeah. Ability Activate, Diamond Demolition!" Kari said. Diaoze brought his diamonds together and was storing power in them. Lars Lion 300Gs, Diaoze 800Gs.

"Oh no." Lars Lion said.

"We're in trouble." Davis said.

"This battle is over, for you!" Diaoze said as he fired a powerful blast of light and blasted her.

"Davis' Life Gage 0"

"I can see defeat." Lars Lion said. Diaoze turned around and lifted Gatomon and Runo on his shoulder. "Now your friends are waiting, especially Davis. Don't forget to tell how you feel."

"I won't." Kari said and Lars Lion vanished.

"You know Kari this was just like it for me and Dan." Runo said. That had Kari blush since she knows she and Dan were dating and they disappeared in a light.

(Leonidas) This is Leonidas. So far Trojo, Diaoze, Blacken, Elico, and Falisk have pass their test. Now it's my turn, but I'm facing my old master Apollonir, but I don't understand the lesson Davis and I are suppose to learn. How are we going to win this battle?


	20. Teach Two Flames

(Davis) My friends and I were called into the world of Bakugan and brawling. There we met the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, but their brawling has been taken by a group called the Destroyers led by Masquerade. Now it's up to us and our Bakugan to put a stop to them.

"Davis, Veemon!"

"Dan wake up." Dan, Davis, and Veemon were starting to wake up and when they looked around there wasn't a thing around. It was all black.

"What's going on?" Davis said.

"Oh good you're awake." Leonidas said.

"We were sent here by the ancients." Drago said. Then a light came on out of nowhere and shined on a giant screen.

"What's going on?" Dan said. Then Apollonir appeared on the screen.

"Apollonir!" Drago said.

"Master!" Leonidas said.

"So you've finally awaken." Apollonir said.

"Hey where are our friends?" Veemon said.

"Behold." Apollonir said and showed images of the others. "Your friends have pass their tests. As a reward their Bakugan have evolved and they each learn a lesson they'll carry with their lives. Now it's your turn."

"Hey I don't need any life lesson." Davis said.

"I beg to differ." Apollonir said.

"Davis we have to win this. I tried facing Apollonir before and I lost. Ever since that day he's trained me and he was my master." Leonidas said.

"This seems special to Leonidas." Dan said.

"Don't worry we will win." Davis said.

"Here is your opponent." Apollonir said and a black and white Davis came through the screen.

"A silent movie version of Davis?" Veemon said.

"Now step inside." Apollonir said and the screen lit up with shadow Davis going through.

"Hey wait." Dan said.

"Wait for us." Davis said as they all ran in the light. On the other side was space and they were floating in the middle of it.

"Now let the battle begin." Apollonir said and went into ball form.

"Okay Leonidas let's win this. Gate Card Set!" Davis said. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go Pyrus Omega Leonidas!"

"Bakugan Brawl!" Shadow Davis said. "Bakugan Stand! Pyrus Apollonir!" Apollonir flew up with a power of 500Gs.

"So this is your evolve form." Apollonir said.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Leonidas said.

"Ability Activate, Trident Tail!" Davis said. Leonidas' tail lit up and slammed it on Apollonir. Apollonir 200Gs.

"Ability Activate, Neo Valute!" Shadow Davis said. Apollonir glowed and brought his wings around him and blocked a second strike and Leonidas lost power. Apollonir/Leonidas 500Gs.

"What happened?" Davis said.

"That ability nullifies yours and brings your power back to my base level." Apollonir said.

"Ability Activate, Maximum Revolution!" Shadow Davis said. Apollonir glowed red and breathed out fire that hit Leo. Apollonir 700Gs.

"Careful Davis. I battled against and with Apollonir. He can make you lose power even without hurting him." Dan said.

"Doesn't look like it that way." Davis said. "Let's change things up. Ability Activate, Aquos Armor!" Leonidas changed into Aquos.

"So you gained the ability to change attributes? This could be interesting." Apollonir said.

"Ability Activate, Wave Spiral!" Davis said. Leo formed water and have it spiral around his claw. Then he launched it and pushed Apollonir back. Apollonir 300Gs, Leonidas 700Gs.

"Ability Activate, Ancient Flame!" Shadow Davis said. Apollonir's wings unleashed flames that surrounded Leonidas. Apollonir 600Gs, Leonidas 350Gs.

"That ability cut Leonidas' strength in half!" Drago said.

"No fair. Water is suppose to beat fire." Veemon said.

"We'll have to try something else. Ability Activate, Ventus Armor!" Davis said. Leonidas than changed into Ventus. "Ability Activate, Gale Force Shredder!" A wind circled around Leonidas and he shot energy slashes with his wings. Leonidas 650Gs.

"Ability Activate, Apollo Graz!" Shadow Davis said. Green energy left Leonidas and turned red giving Apollonir power and their power levels switch and Apollonir gained more power. Apollonir 850Gs.

"No way! He switched their powers and got more power." Davis said. Apollonir shot a giant ball of fire and blasted Leonidas.

"Davis' Life Gage 50%"

"You couldn't beat me before Leonidas and you can't beat me now." Apollonir said.

"That was before I met Davis." Leonidas said.

"Gate Card Set!" Shadow Davis said. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Pyrus Apollonir!"

"We can do this Leo." Davis said.

"That's right. Go get him." Dan said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Come on Leonidas, we can do this!" Davis said. "Ability Activate, Haos Armor!" Leonidas changed to Haos.

"Do you think changing attributes can save you?" Apollonir said.

"Never hurts to try." Leonidas said.

"Ability Activate, Luster Shimmer!" Davis said. Leonidas flew up over Apollonir and released a shining light and Apollonir was losing power. Apollonir 200Gs, Leonidas 900Gs.

"Ability Activate, Dispel Roa!" Shadow Davis said and Apollonir shined a bright light and Leonidas changed back.

"What the?" Leonidas said.

"This ability will nullify yours and return our power to their base levels." Apollonir said. Apollonir 500Gs, Leonidas 600Gs.

"I still got one more trick. Ability Activate, Darkus Armor!" Davis said and Leonidas became Darkus. "Ability Activate, Phantom Menace! Now it's your turn to lose power because this ability will make you lose 300Gs and give Leo the same power you have left." Leonidas shot out black lightning from his mouth and shocked Apollonir. Apllonir 200Gs, Leonidas 800Gs.

"Gate Card Open! Specter Silent!" Shadow Davis said. Leonidas' attacked stop and he returned to Pyrus.

"Hey quite nullifying my abilities." Davis said.

"Well I'm afraid since this gate card is open you can't use any other abilities, but I can." Apollonir said.

"Ability Activate, Saiam Low!" Shadow Davis said. Leonidas was caught in energy and his power was dropping without getting hurt.

"What's happening? I feel tired." Leonidas said as his power reached zero.

"Davis' Life Gage 10%"

"No I lost again." Leonidas said.

"He's real strong." Davis said.

"I'm not surprised. Apollonir even gave me a rough time." Drago said.

"Dan you battled Apollonir. Doesn't he have any weaknesses?" Veemon said.

"Not that I really know of. It's been a long time." Dan said.

"Why are you asking when you can find out yourself?" Apollonir said.

"Okay you got it. Gate Card Set!" Davis said. "Bakugan Brawl!"

"Bakugan Brawl!" Shadow Davis said.

"Bakugan Stand!" They both said and both Apollonir and Leonidas flew in and crashed into each other trying to push the other back.

"Master listen to me. Stop this while you can." Leonidas said. "This is pointless, you said so yourself that you needed Davis' help."

"You're only saying that now because you're about to lose." Apollonir said.

"This battle isn't over yet." Leonidas said.

"Ability Activate, Maximum Nova!" Shadow Davis said and Apollonir breathed out a super powerful flame and blew Leonidas back. Apollonir 700Gs. "Fusion Ability Activate, Maxis Fire!" The flames became more intense and were shot at Leonidas. Apollonir 1000Gs.

"Not so fast. Ability Activate, Omega Eraser!" Davis said. Leonidas stood on all fours and fired his blast with the two attacks crashed into each other, trying to push the other back. Leonidas 1000Gs.

"It's no use Leonidas. You didn't beat me before and you can't beat me now." Apollonir said.

"You're right. I couldn't beat you before, but I can this time. Back then it was before I met Davis and the others." Leonidas said. "They made me stronger. They showed me the importance of friendship and that is why I will win."

"That's right. Leonidas and I are one and we won't lose to you or anyone." Davis said. "Fusion Ability Activate, Delta Dragon Drive!" Leonidas stored more power and fired with the beam turning red. Leonidas 1500Gs. Leonidas' beam pushed through the flames.

"No. This cannot be." Apollonir said and got blasted with Shadow Davis was caught in the explosion.

"Davis' Life Gage 0"

"The battle is over. You've won Leonidas." Apollonir said.

"Thank you Apollonir, but I must ask you something. The other Bakugan have evolved and the humans have learned an important lesson, but not me. Why have I not evolved? What was the lesson Davis was suppose to learn?" Leonidas said.

"Yeah. What were you trying to teach Davis?" Dan said.

"Leonidas you only evolved before because Drago gave you some of his power, rather than you using your own." Apollonir said. "The lesson you were suppose to learn Davis is that you rely on your own strength or the strength of your friends when you should try and combine them."

"Combine them? How do I do that?" Davis said.

"Behold." Apollonir said and five lights shined through and all the others were caught in them.

"It's the others." Dan said.

"What have you done to them Apollonir?" Drago said.

"They are only in suspended animation." Apollonir said. "Once you have defeated your friends Davis then Leonidas will evolve."

"I have to defeat my friends?" Davis said. Then a bright light shined around the entire area and they all got caught in it.

(Davis) Well we all did it. We all passed our tests, but now I have to defeat all of my friends in battle. It's the only way I can get Leonidas to evolve. I don't like it, but I have to and it's the only way. Otherwise I won't have the strength needed to stop the Destroyers.


	21. Battle The True Test

(Davis) My friends and I were called into the world of Bakugan and brawling. There we met the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, but their brawling has been taken by a group called the Destroyers led by Masquerade. Now it's up to us and our Bakugan to put a stop to them.

A bright light emerged in front of Odaiba's school and when it faded it revealed that Davis and the others came back after their test and were regaining consciousness.

"Where are we?" Yolei said.

"Hey it looks like we're back in Odaiba." Cody said.

"Cody's right." Ken said.

"Then that has to mean you all passed." Julie said.

"Julie's right. We all must have passed our tests." Trojo said.

"Yes and just look at all of us. We all look different. We all evolved." Elico said.

"Wow you're right." Davis said, but then he remembered what Apollonir told him.

" _Once you have defeated your friends Davis then Leonidas will evolve."_

"Davis we're gonna have to battle them. I know you may not like it, but it's the only way and you know it." Leonidas said.

"I know, but how am I suppose to tell them?" Davis said.

"Hey Leonidas, partner, get down here. We want to see what the new you looks like." Trojo said.

"Oh uh…I don't think ball form is enough. You guys don't look that much different." Leonidas lied trying to hide the fact that he hasn't evolved.

"Well now that we're back I can get back to work." Marucho said.

"Back to work on what?" Dan said.

"It's a secret. Let's just say it will help us become even stronger." Marucho said. "Ken you still going to help me?"

"Yeah sure." Ken said as they both went back into the school. When they went back in the others were having a walk around the city.

"I wonder what those two are working on." Runo said.

"Knowing Marucho I bet it will be super cool." Julie said.

"Yeah and Ken's helping him out so it will be twice as cool." Yolei said.

"Hey uh Davis I need to tell you something." Kari said wanting to tell him how she felt, but he wasn't listening.

"Hey listen up." Gatomon said scratching his leg.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" Davis said.

"Davis is everything okay?" T.K. said.

"Yeah you look like there's something bothering you." Cody said.

"Davis you might as well tell them. You have to do it anyway." Dan said.

"I know. Okay listen guys. My test isn't exactly over." Davis said and that surprised all of them. "Apollonir says I have to combine my strength with the strength I get from my friends and the only way to do that is to beat all five of you."

"You mean like how Drago and Dan had to battle all of us?" Shun said.

"That's exactly it." Drago said.

"Leonidas does that mean you haven't even evolved?" Diaoze said.

"No." Leonidas said.

"Not even a little?" Trojo said.

"Not even a little." Leonidas said.

"Not even as little as new baby worm?" Trojo said.

"How many times am I going to have to say no!?" Leonidas said.

"So for Leonidas to evolve you got to beat all of us?" T.K. said.

"Yeah and you guys can't let Davis win. You have to go at him in an actual battle." Dan said.

"Well if that's what we have to than I'm ready." Kari said.

"What?" Davis said.

"If you have to Davis then you have to, but we'll speed things up and change the rules." Kari said. "I say the first Bakugan to go back into ball form loses the entire battle."

"That would speed things along." Alice said.

"I don't know Kari." Davis said.

"Davis you have to anyway." Dan said.

"So then let's get started." Kari said taking her spot in battle. "Gate Card Set!"

"I don't think I've ever seen you this excited to battle." Diaoze said.

"I guess that battle with Lars Lion had an effect on me." Kari said. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Haos Mirror Diaoze!" Diaoze came up with 600Gs.

"Wow so that's Diaoze's evolved form!" Davis said amazed. "Okay Leonidas let's do this. Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Pyrus Omega Leonidas!"

"Okay Leonidas I can't hold back." Diaoze said.

"I wouldn't want you to." Leonidas said.

"Ability Activate, Gleam Terror!" Kari said. Diaoze reflected the sunlight and blinded Leonidas. Leonidas 300Gs.

"Ability Activate, Trident Tail!" Davis said. Leonidas' tail glowed and banged against Diaoze. Diaoze 300Gs. "Don't hold back. Give it everything you've got."

"I'm not holding back either. Diaoze!" Kari said. Diaoze held out his hand for her and she got on with him bringing her to his shoulder. "Now Ability Activate, Diamond Demolition!" Leonidas charged up his diamonds and fired the energy blast and hit Leonidas. Diaoze 700Gs.

"What power he has! Davis let's turn it up." Leonidas said.

"Get ready Davis because here he comes." Kari said.

"I'm ready, bring it." Diaoze said.

"Okay." Davis said, but then he thought of something. If Leonidas would launch an attack then Kari could get hurt. "No, I can't do it."

"If you won't attack then I will." Diaoze said and fired another blast.

"Leo!" Davis shouted.

"Do something Davis otherwise Leo is going to lose." Kari said.

"Easy for you to say. It's hard enough just battling you, but I can't do it." Davis said.

"Davis you have to. What's the matter?" Dan said.

"Just get off my back. I don't know what I'm suppose to do." Davis said.

"What is he doing? He still has an ace up his sleeve." Yolei said.

"I don't understand what he's thinking." Cody said.

"Guys check it out. What's the deal with Kari on Diaoze's shoulder like that?" T.K. said.

"T.K.'s right. Think what might happen if Leonidas launches an attack." Shun said.

"You're right. Kari would get hit too." Yolei said and Leonidas was blasted again.

"I can't last much longer." Leonidas said.

"Davis you got to do something." Kari said.

"Kari I can't. I don't even like the fact I have to battle you, but I can't risk hurting you." Davis said.

"Davis you have to. If you don't we won't have the power to stop the Destroyers." Kari said. "You're going to have to make tough decisions you don't like, but you have to do what's right."

"Now I get it. Kari's just tying playing him." Alice said.

"You can do it Davis. I know you can now prove I'm right. Do whatever it takes because that's the person I know you are in my heart." Kari said. Davis knew she was right. He had to do what's right and winning this battle was for the sake of dimensions.

"Alright. Leonidas let's win this." Davis said as he jumped up and rode on Leonidas. "Double Ability Activate, Omega Eraser plus Fusion Ability Delta Dragon Drive!" Leonidas fired his ultimate blast. Leonidas 1200Gs. Diaoze fired his energy blast and the two collide, but Diaoze's was pushed back.

"I can't hold it." Diaoze said and got blasted. "You win, this time Leonidas." Kari was blown away from the attack.

"Kari!" Davis shouted as he dived down and reached for her. He managed to catch her as the Bakugan returned to ball form. "Kari speak to me." However she wasn't moving. "Kari!"

"Relax I'm okay." Kari said as she woke up.

"Whew! Don't scare me like that." Davis said. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Well that's one down." Leonidas said.

"Hey I have an idea. How about I face all three of you right now. That would really speed things along." Davis said.

"Three on one?" T.K. said.

"That might be pushing it Davis." Cody said.

"But we can try a two on one and I'm ready." Yolei said.

"I'm in too." Cody said.

"Okay fine. I'll take both of you on." Davis said. "Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Pyrus Omega Leonidas!"

"Okay Trojo and Elico bring it on." Leonidas said.

"You got it." Trojo said.

"I don't plan on losing." Elico said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Subterra Sheriff Trojo!" Cody said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Aquos Ninja Elico!" Yolei said. Both Elico and Trojo came up with a power of 600Gs each.

"We'll get this over with quick. Ability Activate, Justice Blast!" Cody said. Trojo brought his two blasters together and was storing energy. Trojo 1000Gs.

"You better actually reach for the sky." Trojo said and fired, but Leonidas moved out of the way.

"Trojo has some power too." Leonidas said.

"He's not the only one." Yolei said. "Ability Activate, Trilogy Delta!"

"Now watch as one become three." Elico said and split into his separate attribute forms. Elico 1800Gs

"No way, he multiplied!" Davis said. All three of them were so fast as they struck Leonidas and Trojo fired and hit him.

"It's four on one. We were better with three on one." Leonidas said.

"We got him now. Not even Leonidas can stand up to four enemies." Yole isaid.

"Think again Yolei. Gate Card Open! Merge Power!" Davis said.

"Merge Power! Oh no now Leonidas is going to get a big power up." Cody said. Power left from all four of them and went to Leonidas. Elico 1200Gs, Trojo 800Gs, Leonidas 1400Gs.

"Now let's finish this Leonidas." Davis said.

"You got it!" Leonidas said as he slashed the Haos Elico and banged his tail against Subterra Elico taking them both out. "Now to finish this!" He shot a powerful beam from his moth aiming for both of them.

"Hold me partner!" Trojo said holding onto Elico.

"Are you nuts? Get off me or we're both done for." Elico said, but they both got blasted and were taken out. After the battle Leo went back to Davis.

"Well only one left. Ready T.K.?" Davis said.

"Yeah, but not today." T.K. said. "Leonidas must be exhausted. Falisk and I will battle you tomorrow."

"Until then." Davis said.

…..

Hyperspace

In an unknown hyperspace Masquerade was speaking to Velige.

"So far we have failed to obtain the information required to get in the digital world." Masquerade said.

"I can feel our enemies getting stronger, but I am growing stronger too. Soon I shall be free and no one can stand in my way." Velige said.

(Blacken) Leonidas I see you as a powerful Bakugan, but I've wondered what it would be like to battle you and I get that wish. Leonidas and I face each other in battle and even though I see you as a friend I won't hold back. So let's make this a true battle.


	22. Desire To Battle

(Davis) My friends and I were called into the world of Bakugan and brawling. There we met the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, but their brawling has been taken by a group called the Destroyers led by Masquerade. Now it's up to us and our Bakugan to put a stop to them.

The sun was shining on a new day as Davis opened up the window to his room.

"A nice sunny day. Perfect for our battle with T.K. and Falisk." Davis said.

"I can't wait to see this battle." Veemon said.

"Hey Leonidas, are you psyche for this battle?" Davis said.

"I guess so." Leonidas said.

"You guess, what does that mean?" Davis said.

"Listen Davis there's something I need to take care. I'll be back for the battle." Leonidas said.

"What is it you got to do?" Davis said.

"Don't worry about it." Leonidas said and jumped out the window.

"Leo that's dangerous!" Veemon said.

"It's alright." Leonidas said as he kept falling until they didn't hear him.

"Well we might as well check on Marucho and Ken. They were working on something, but they should take a break to see this battle." Davis said.

….

The School

Marucho and Ken were in the school's computer room and it was a mess with electronics and papers all over the place. It was like that when Davis and Veemon came walking in.

"What the heck is going on in here?" Davis said.

"Oh hey Davis." Ken said.

"What is this?" Veemon said.

"It's the thing Ken and Marucho have been working on." Wormmon said.

"Which is what?" Davis said.

"Marucho calls it the Interspace. It will allow us to battle in virtual reality so we can do some training." Ken said.

"Yes and I almost have it done." Marucho said.

…..

Leonidas

Leonidas was moving around the city and looked like he was looking for something.

"Where is he?" Leonidas said.

"I'm over here Leonidas." Leonidas looked up and saw Drago fly down to him.

"Well I'm here Drago. What did you want to talk about?" Leonidas said.

"I wanted to talk to you about the situation we're in." Drago said. "I understand what you're going through because I went through the same thing myself."

"That's right. You had to battle your friends in order to evolve." Leonidas said.

"More than that. Doesn't it bother you that the fate of the world rest in your hands?" Drago said.

"Not when I have friends like you and the others to back me up." Leonidas said. "Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"I'm just a little concerned is all." Drago said. "The fate of not just one world, but multiple are in danger and I can't do a thing to help you or the other Bakugan."

"Don't worry Drago. You entrusted me some of your power." Leonidas said. "I will use every ounce of it to stop the Destroyers."

…

The School

"A few more calculations and I should have the Interspace all set up." Maucho said as they gathered around the computer. With a push of a button they saw that the Interspace was running. "There it is."

"Wow I can't wait to try it out." Davis said.

"Let's do it now." Blacken said. "Wait a minute. Where's Leonidas?"

"Good question. He has to show up soon for our battle." Davis said.

"What battle?" Ken said.

"Oh you don't know yet." Davis said and told him and Marucho how he has to battle all of the others.

"So you have to battle all of us in order for Leonidas to evolve." Ken said.

"Yeah. So far I already battled Kari, Cody, and Yolei and today I'm battling T.K. at the park." Davis said.

"So after T.K. I'm next?" Ken said.

"Yeah that's right." Davis said.

"Let me ask Davis. What would happen if you and Leonidas were too lose?" Blacken said.

"Uh….I'm not really sure. Wait are you saying I'll lose!?" Davis said.

"No it's just…I like to talk to Leonidas about something." Blacken said.

…..

The Park

All of the others were already at the park waiting for Davis to show up for the battle.

"Where is he?" Julie said.

"Going to be late as usual." Yolei said.

"Hey Dan where's Drago?" Runo said.

"He said he had something to do." Dan said. Then T.K. noticed he got a message on his D-Terminal.

"A message from Davis?" T.K. said. On the other side of the park Leonidas and Drago were trying to hurry to the battle.

"Oh I hope I'm not late. Davis is going to be real mad." Leonidas said.

"It's my fault I wasted your time." Drago said. They both jumped on the side of a bridge, but were stopped when they saw something coming. "Who's there?" It appeared to be Blacken.

"Blacken?" Leonidas said.

"Leonidas can we talk?" Blacken said.

"Yeah sure." Leonidas said.

"Leonidas I admit you are a powerful Bakugan, but I've wondered what it would be like to face you in battle." Blacken said. "I know of your battle with Falisk, but I'm asking you to battle me instead. I wish to face you in battle, but if you were to lose then our battle won't be as satisfying. I wish to fight you when you are at your best."

"Do it Leonidas." They looked up to see Davis and Ken.

"This is important to Blacken." Ken said.

"Yeah it would mean a lot." Davis said.

"It's fine with me." T.K. said as he came by on the other side. "There's a chance I'll win and if Blacken battles Leonidas after that then Blacken won't be happy and this is something he really wants."

"Go ahead Blacken. It's alright with us. I can wait for my battle." Falisk said.

"Thank you Falisk." Blacken said.

"Yes thanks. Alright Blacken let's battle." Leonidas said. Both Ken and Davis faced each other as they ran off the bridge catching their Bakugan.

"Gate Card Set!" Ken said. "So how do you want to do this Davis?"

"The first Bakugan to go back into ball form loses." Davis said.

"Got it. Just because we're best friends don't expect me to go easy on you." Ken said.

"I wouldn't want you to. Now are you ready to lose your toughest battle?" Davis said.

"I'm ready to make you eat those words." Ken said. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Darkus Dusk Blacken!" Blacken flew up in dark energy with a power of 600Gs.

"So that's Blacken's evolved form." Leonidas said.

"Whoa he looks real creepy." Davis said. "Okay let's give him what he wants. Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Pyrus Omega Leonidas!" Leonidas flew up and pushed against Blacken.

"So we finally meet in battle." Blacken said.

"That's right and I'm going to win." Leonidas said. That's when the others finally arrived.

"Look the battle started." Shun said.

"Wait that's Blacken. What happened to Falisk?" Cody said.

"Our battle is on hold. This is something Blacken wanted." T.K. said. Leonidas and Blacken kept flying and crashing into each other.

"Ability Activate, Nebula Torture!" Ken said. Blacken formed a dark orb in the mouth on his chest and fired it blasting Leonidas. Blacken 800Gs, Leonidas 400Gs.

"Are you alright?" Davis said.

"Don't worry." Leonidas said.

"Ability Activate, Hades Nebula!" Ken said. Blacken fired multiple energy shadow orbs from his chest. Blacken 1200Gs.

"Ability Activate, Mega Defense!" Davis said. Leonidas formed an energy barrier and blocked the attack. Leonidas 700Gs. "Ability Activate, Trident Tail!" Leonidas' tail lit up and slammed it on Blacken. Blacken 900Gs.

"Blacken!" Ken shouted in concern.

"Don't worry I'm fine." Blacken said.

"Not for long. Ability Activate, Omega Eraser!" Davis said.

"Ability Activate, Dusk Star!" Ken said. Both of them charged up their attacks and fired. Blacken 1300Gs, Leonidas 1100Gs.

"It's not enough." Leonidas said.

"Don't worry I still got my ace. Fusion Ability Activate, Delta Dragon Drive!" Davis said. Leonidas' power blast turned red and was pushing back against Blacken's. Leonidas 1600Gs.

"I can't hold it." Blacken said. His power was pushed back and blasted and lost.

"Blacken are you alright?" Ken said.

"A little sad I lost, but it was worth it." Blacken said.

"Don't sell yourself short Blacken. Who knows, maybe you'll win next time." Leonidas said.

"Well there's only one left." Davis said as he looked at T.K. "You're the last one T.K."

"I'm ready if you are." T.K. said.

"Get ready Leonidas. If you thought the battle with Blacken was tough then you haven't seen anything." Falisk said.

"Then bring it Falisk." Leonidas said as the final part of the test was about to begin.

(Davis) Next time is the final part of my test to get Leonidas to evolve, but beating Falisk isn't easy. Meanwhile something's going on with the Destroyers. Is it possible that one of them is actually leaving them?


	23. Evolving Test

(Davis) My friends and I were called into the world of Bakugan and brawling. There we met the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, but their brawling has been taken by a group called the Destroyers led by Masquerade. Now it's up to us and our Bakugan to put a stop to them.

I had to battle each of my friends in order to get Leonidas to evolve. So far it's four down and one to go, but the only one that's left is T.K. and his Meteor Falisk.

All of them were in the park and were getting anxious to see the battle between T.K. and Davis.

"Okay Davis, are you ready?" T.K. said.

"This is one battle I've been waiting for." Davis said.

"Hey I have a great idea on where you can have the battle." Ken said. He took them all to the school and Marucho was getting the Interspace up.

"The Interspace?" Yolei said wondering what it was.

"A design of Marucho's. We use it for some battling." Dan said.

"We need to test it out and you two battling would be perfect." Marucho said.

"But Marucho Falisk and Leonidas are both powerful Bakugan. Will the interspace be able to hold?" Shun said.

"Not to worry. I used the same program I used back in our world so there's nothing to worry about. Now let's check it out." Marucho said. He entered a program and they were all surrounded by a light and were digitized.

…

The Interspace

They entered the Interspace and all it was, was an arena with bleachers and wire frames in the background and Davis and the others were impressed.

"Wow look at this place." Kari said.

"This place looks more digital than the digital world." Davis said.

"I actually agree with you on that." Veemon said.

"Okay we're here for one reason so let's get started." Marucho said.

"He's right Davis. This is our last test to get me to evolve." Leonidas said.

"Then let's get brawling." Davis said.

….

The Destroyer's Base

"Lord Masquerade please allow me to go to that other Earth. I won't fail you again." Burno said as he bowed to him in his throne.

"That's won't be necessary." Masquerade said. "I'm working on pinpointing the location of the Brawlers. Hopefully it can give us a clue on to where they keep this portal in the digital world. Now leave me."

"Yes my lord." Burno said as he got up and left.

"What are we going to do once we find the Brawlers?" Grimlin said.

"That's simple. We destroy them and make these digimon our Bakugan slaves." Masquerade said. "Once that is done and Lord Velige is free then we will destroy all worlds."

"What about those who serve you? They don't know of our true intentions." Grimlin said. "They think all we want is free Velige and build our army. They don't know that we want to destroy all worlds and all who oppose us."

"You talk too much. Either way they're all obsolete." Masquerade said. "Whether what happens to them I don't really care." What they didn't know was that Victor was just right outside the door and heard every word.

"We're obsolete?" Uni said.

"I knew something was wrong with Masquerade. I never did like taking orders from him." Victor said.

"What are you going to do about it?" Uni said.

…

The Interspace

Leonidas and Falisk were thrown into battle as it got started both having a power level of 600Gs. They tried pounding the other, but the other kept blocking or countering.

"Keep on him Leonidas." Davis said. Meanwhile the others were watching from the stands.

"They aren't holding back at all." Ken said.

"The battle just started and I already think it's intense. It's giving me shivers." Julie said.

"If you're shaking now than just wait once these two start getting serious." Shun said.

"Ability Activate, Hurricane Blow Disaster!" T.K. said. Falisk had wind spin around him forming a giant hurricane that pulled Leonidas in. Falisk 900Gs, Leonidas 200Gs.

"Hang on Leonidas. Ability Activate, Grand Dragon Roar!" Davis said. Leonidas fired a red beam from his mouth and blasted away the hurricane. Leonidas 500Gs, Falisk 600Gs.

"Impressive Leonidas. I must say you amaze me." Falisk said. "You were a Bakugan born from within the Doom Dimension and took your anger out on Bakugan. Now look at you."

"You should look Falisk because you have a front row seat." Leonidas said.

"Ability Activate, Trident Tail!" Davis said. Leonidas' tail lit up and hit Falisk, but he was able to block it. Falisk 300Gs.

"Ability Activate, Whirlwind Shooting Star!" T.K. said. Falisk's wings glowed and fired flaming shards when he flapped them and Leonidas got hit. Falisk 700Gs.

"How you doing Leonidas?" Davis said.

"This is nothing." Leonidas said.

"Ability Activate, Destructive Wave!" Davis said. Leonidas flapped his wings firing a red sonic boom. Leonidas 800Gs.

"Ability Activate, Meteor Trail Defense!" T.K. said. Falisk was covered in green flames and was safe from the attack. Falisk 1000Gs.

"Falisk is a powerful opponent." Leonidas said.

"Yeah and T.K.'s a great brawler. I didn't think my last battle would be easy." Davis said.

"T.K. is really making Davis work for it." Yolei said.

"You're right. Leonidas can't get an attack in." Elico said.

"The battle isn't over yet." Dan said.

"Yeah, but at this rate it looks like it could go on for quite a while." Marucho said.

"Well I have faith that Leonidas will prevail." Drago said. Leonidas and Falisk flew in at each other again and kept trying to hit the other one.

"I'll admit you got some skill Falisk." Leonidas said.

"You're a powerful Bakugan yourself Leonidas, but I'm afraid this has to end." Falisk said.

"Gate Card Open! Pyrus Reactor!" Davis said. Fire surrounded the field giving Leonidas power. Leonidas 1000Gs

"Ability Activate, Falcon Passing Comet!" T.K. said. Falisk glowed a bright green light that extinguish the flames and caused Leonidas' power to drop.

"That ability just nullified Davis' gate card!" Alice said.

"Every time Davis makes a move T.K. counters with a more powerful one." Diaoze said.

"He always seems to stay one step ahead." Blacken said.

"Let's not count Leonidas out just yet folks." Trojo said.

"I'm afraid this battle already is over." Falisk said as he flew in and pounded Leonidas across the face.

"Ability Activate, Meteor Strife!" T.K. said. Falisk's hand came on fire and struck Leonidas in the gut. Leonidas 600Gs.

"Sorry for this Leonidas." Falisk said as he smacked him across the face with his other arm and knocked him down to the ground. The impact of his fall blew Davis back and knocked him out.

"Davis!" Kari shouted in concern.

"Is he okay?" Veemon said.

"Oh no, do you think Falisk did something by accident?" Runo said. Dan put his arm around her.

"Just relax, nothing's definite." Dan said. T.K. just stared at Davis as he wasn't moving and he wasn't finding this acceptable.

"No." T.K. whispered and Falisk flew down.

"I suppose this is where it ends. I guess Leonidas didn't had what it takes." Falisk said.

"Davis!" T.K. shouted. "Stop fooling around. I know you have more than this. Get up and face me like a man. Davis! Don't you see that the world is depending on us to win? We have to stop the Destroyers and Leonidas maybe our best chance, but we need to get him to evolve. Davis!" He kept shouting, but Davis still wasn't moving.

"Face it T.K. it's over." Falisk said.

"It's not over yet." They looked back and saw Davis was getting up and so was Leonidas and Davis getting up.

"Unbelievable they can even get up." Falisk said.

"Come on Leonidas, we can't lose here." Davis said.

"I'm with you." Leonidas said.

"Let's take this to new heights." Davis said as he jumped on Leonidas and he started to fly up.

"Now that's more like it." T.K. said as he jumped up and Falisk put him on his shulder and flew up with the two of them clashing against each other.

"This is getting intense." Gatomon said.

"However I feel it's coming to an end." Hawkmon said.

"Ability Activate, Omega Eraser!" Davis said. Leonidas charged up his attack and fired, but Falisk was moving out of the way. "Fusion Ability Activate, Delta Dragon Drive!" Leonidas' attack became red and much more powerful as he fired.

"Ability Activate, Falcon Wind Shooting Meteor!" T.K. said. Falisk was covered in green flames and dived down at Leonidas. The two of them charged at each other and passed each other and it was hard to tell if they even hit the other. Then Falisk was glowing green. "Falisk what's wrooooooonnnnnnnnggggggg!" T.K. shouted as Falisk as he returned to ball form and t.K. was falling.

"I got you!" Davis said as he grabbed his arm and saved him.

"Nice catch." T.K. said as Leonidas flew down and let them off. "It looks like you win."

"You're right, we won Leonidas!" Davis said.

"We have." Leonidas said. Then he began to glow red.

"It's happening. He's evolving." Drago said. Leonidas' arms were covered in armor, the tip of his tail closed up, spikes grew on the top and end of his wings, and the horns on the side of his head grew longer sticking out longer than his mouth.

"You evolved!" Davis said.

"You're right. I am now Pyrus Ultra Leonidas!"

…

The Destroyer's Base

"Lord Masquerade!" Burno shouted as he ran in Masquerade's throne room getting his attention.

"What is it? Who said you could just barge in here?" Masquerade said.

"Forgive me master, but its Victor. He's gone and no one knows where he is." Burno said.

(Victor) I never should have listened to Masquerade. All this time he was only using me and the other Destroyers. I have to get the other Destroyers to understand, but Burno is too loyal to him. I guess I'm going have to brawl and beat it in to him.


	24. Track The Traitor

(Davis) My friends and I were called into the world of Bakugan and brawling. There we met the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, but their brawling has been taken by a group called the Destroyers led by Masquerade. Now it's up to us and our Bakugan to put a stop to them.

After Leonidas finally evolved the Brawlers were just taking easy.

"Hey T.K., Alice, and I got ice cream." Julie said as the three of them were carrying treys of ice cream. "They had some of the most delicious flavors."

"Oh I want to try some." Trojo said.

"But Trojo you can't. You're only in ball form. So I'll enjoy it for you." Armadillomon said as he started eating it.

"Hey that's mean." Trojo said.

"Just deal with it." Elico said.

"Wow this ice cream is delicious. Here Dan try some." Runo said as he gave him a spoon full.

"Wow that's amazing." Dan said. Everyone was enjoying themselves, but Davis had his mind on something else.

'I wonder what the Destroyers are up to. They haven't made a move for a while.' Davis thought.

…

"I don't get it. Why would Victor just leave?" Lorena said.

"There has to be some sort of reason." Dorog said.

"I say who cares." Wayne said.

"You can be such a meanie." Lorena said.

"All I'm saying is that if he left without saying anything then he's either a traitor or he doesn't have the strength or will to go on anymore." Wayne said. "Either way he's as good as finish." Meanwhile Burno was in Masquerade's throne talking about Victor.

"Master what are we going to do about Victor?" Burno said.

"That's simple. We track him down and I'm leaving that in your care." Masquerade said.

"But Lord Masquerade how will I even find him?" Burno said.

"I already know where he is. Now once you find him I want you to erase him." Masquerade said.

…

Victor

Victor went back to the Brawlers world as he was downtown in Bakugan City just walking through the streets.

'I can't believe I ever listened to Masquerade. All this time he was only using us.' Victor thought.

"My ball!" He looked and saw a little boy chasing after a ball when he saw a car was about to hit the little boy.

"Hey watch out!" Victor said as he rushed over and managed to grab the kid and his ball and get him off the streets. "You should be more careful. Make sure to look before crossing the street."

"Yes sir. Thank you." The little boy said.

"Okay now stay safe." Victor said as he gave the kid his ball and the kid ran off with Victor smiling at him. Then Uni jumped on his shoulder.

"I don't think I've ever seen you actually smile." Uni said.

"Oh I'm just glad the kid is safe and can still play." Victor said.

"You have a kind heart Victor." Uni said.

"Don't say that. I wasted my heart serving that no good Masquerade." Victor said and began walking.

"Victor what exactly did Masquerade tell you when you first served him?" Uni said.

"Well when I first met him I was trying to survive on the streets." Victor said. "I tried my best to get food and money, even tried battling when I didn't even had a Bakugan to help me because of some jerks. Then I met Masquerade. He offered me a home, he reached out and tried to help me and all I had to do was do what he said. I knew he wanted to revive Velige, but I suspected there was something wrong with that when he told me Velige was sealed away."

"I see so everything Masquerade ever told you was a lie." Uni said. "If you had doubts why did you serve him?"

"You'll see once we get there." Victor said. He came down an alley and had a look around. "Hey everyone it's me. Come on out."

"Victor is that you?" Five little kids came out from trash cans and dumpsters, three boys and two girls.

"Zachary, Molly, Hana, Sado, Greg." Victor said with joy as the kids gathered around him and Hina who was only four with brown hair in pig tails jumped up into his arms.

"It's so great to see you again." Hana said.

"It's great to see all of you." Victor said.

"Victor who are all these kids?" Uni said.

"Kids I found in the streets. I took them under my wing when they needed help." Victor said.

"Wow when did you get a Bakugan?" Hana said.

"This is Haos Uni and that's a long story." Victor said and Hina took him as she showed them to the others.

"Hey easy I'm not a toy." Uni said as he was able to fly out of the way. "Do these kids have something to do with it?"

"In fact yes. I was hoping by working with Masquerade would give all of us a home." Victor said.

"I'm guessing these kids are the closest things you had to a family."

"Wait a minute I know that voice. No!" Victor said as he turned around and was faced with Burno. "Burno what are you doing here?"

"I came here for you." Burno said and Victor ran out of the alley.

"Listen no matter what you hear don't come out until I say so." Victor said.

"Victor what's going on?" Hana said.

"Just get back." Victor said.

"You heard him." Molly said as she grabbed Hana and pulled her back as they each took cover.

"My you seem real protective of them." Burno said.

"Burno I'm warning you, get out of here." Victor said.

"I will after I take care of you. You don't just leave Lord Masquerade for no reason." Burno said.

"Burno listen to me. Masquerade doesn't care about us at all. He was only using us." Victor said.

"Now you wish to spill lies about Lord Masquerade?" Burno said.

"I'm not lying. He's only using us. He wants to destroy all worlds." Victor said. "It seems you're letting loyalty blind you."

"Silence. If you are going to keep speaking badly of Lord Masquerade then I will make you silent." Burno said. "Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Pyrus Crimsonoid!"

"Oh I'm finding this one to be exciting." Crimsonoid said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Haos Uni!" Victor said.

"I am ready for battle." Uni said.

"Ability Activate, Galloping Meteor!" Victor said. Uni stored energy in his hooves and fired energy blasts that hit. Uni 900Gs.

"Ability Activate, Scarlet Hunter!" Burno said. Crimsonoid's nails grew with red energy red and slashed at Uni. Uni 700Gs, Crimsonoid 800Gs. "Ability Activate, Velvet Crush!" Crimsonoid shot red electricity and zapped Uni. Uni 500Gs.

"You can't beat me Uni. You're not even a real Bakugan." Crimsonoid said.

"I'm real enough to beat you." Uni said.

"Ability Activate, Holy Horn!" Victor said. Uni's horn began to glow and fired a laser. Uni 700Gs.

"Is that the best you can do?" Crimsonoid said.

"Ability Activate, Air Blaster!" Victor said. Uni stored energy in his mouth and fired an energy orb. Uni 1000Gs.

"Ability Activate, Crimson Shield!" Burno said. Crimsonoid formed his shield and blocked the attack. Crimsonoid 1100Gs. "Now to finish him. Ability Activate, Crimson Break!" Crimsonoid 1500Gs.

"Ability Activate, Steed Wing!" Victor said. Uni made his wings made of metal and tried block the attack. Uni 1300Gs. It wasn't enough as it blasted through.

"Victor's Life Gage 60%"

"Uni are you alright?" Victor said.

"I'm alright. I can go again, we can't afford to lose this battle." Uni said.

"You're right. If Burno is going to stay loyal to Masquerade than we have to stop him." Victor said. "Gate Car Set! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!"

"This time I will emerge triumphed." Uni said.

"We'll see about that. Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" Burno said and Crimsonoid rose on the field. "Ability Activate, Ruby Formation!"

"I don't think so. Ability Activate, Nobility Up Cast!" Victor said and energy surrounded Uni. "This ability keeps Uni safe from your ability. Now Ability Activate, Star Steed!" Uni glowed yellow and tackled Crimsonoid. Crimsonoid 400Gs.

"Ability Activate, Shade Red!" Burno said. Crimsonid emitted a bright red light from his wings and Uni was dropping. Uni 300Gs.

"Ability Activate, Holy Horn!" Victor said and Uni fired his horn. Uni 500Gs.

"Ability Activate, Scarlet Hunter!" Burno said. Crimsonoid's nails grew and started slashing at Uni. Uni 300Gs, Crimsonoid 600Gs.

"Just give it up already." Crimsonoid said as he slashed against Uni and knocked him down.

"Uni!" Victor said running over to him.

"Don't worry I'm alright." Uni said as he was trying to get up.

"No, just stop. I don't want you to get hurt." Victor said.

"Don't be silly. Uni said as he lowered his head to him. "Victor you look after those kids and I look after you. We're in this together and we'll stop Masquerade."

"You're right." Victor said as he climbed on Uni. "We will stop Masquerade, that monster."

"How absurd. I will teach you to not speak badly of Lord Masquerade. I was ordered to erase you and I will." Burno said holding up a certain card.

"Wait that card! It's a doom card!" Victor said.

"Doom Card Set!" Burno said dropping the card as it sank into the field. "Now to finish this. Double Ability Activate, Crimson Break plus Fusion Ability Red Storm!" Burno said. Crimsonoid stored up power and fired a much more powerful blast and blasted Uni with a doom portal opening up. "This is what happens when you go against Masquerade."

"You'll see for yourself Burno. You'll see that Masquerade is only using you, that you mean nothing to him." Victor said as he was pulled into the portal with Uni and the portal closed with them gone. Burno saw that Hana was watching.

"Where's Victor? What did you do to him?" Hana said, but Burno just turned away.

"He's in the Doom Dimension and he will never return." Burno said and teleported away.

…

The Destroyer's Base

Burno entered Masquerade's throne room and went down on one knee.

"It is done my lord." Burno said. "Victor is being sent to the Doom Dimension and he shall never come back."

"Excellent." Masquerade said as he turned in his chair.

"He also said you were only using us, but he was a fool and that led to his demise." Burno said.

"Good." Masquerade said, but really meaning that it was good that Burno didn't believe him since he too was only being used.

(Dorog) First Victor disappears and I get myself in trouble where it looks like I'll be next. I'm sick of Masquerade and I had to open my big mouth about it, but if I can beat him then he won't be so high and mighty anymore. Even if I have to use the power of a doom ability.


	25. Demising Throne

(Davis) My friends and I were called into the world of Bakugan and brawling. There we met the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, but their brawling has been taken by a group called the Destroyers led by Masquerade. Now it's up to us and our Bakugan to put a stop to them.

"Burno stand by for further orders." Masquerade said.

"As you wish." Burno said and left his throne room and that was when Dorog started running towards him.

"Hey Burno!" Dorog called out.

"What is it Dorog?" Burno said.

"I heard you went after Victor. Is that true?" Dorog said.

"It is and Victor is no longer coming back." Burno said.

"No longer coming back. What does that mean?" Dorog said.

"Don't think about it too much. It's best if you and the others forget Victor." Burno said and he walked away. After Dorog talked to him Sai was standing over a balcony with Torto on the railing.

"What's the matter with you?" Torto said.

"It's Victor. Something must have happened and I can't help, but wonder what is going on." Dorog said.

"Well there's not much we can do about it." Torto said.

"Or can we?" Dorog said starting to get an idea.

"No we can't." Torto said.

"Yeah we can. I say we have a closer look at Masquerade. I'm sick of him always calling the shots. I want to be the one in charge." Dorog said.

"Are you sure about that? Masquerade created me." Torto said.

"We can do it. We just need a little help. Burno is out because he's too loyal to Masquerade and Victor has disappeared so that just leaves Lorena and Victor." Dorog said.

"Are you sure those two will even help us? I say we just leave it" Torto said.

"You worry too much and don't take enough action." Dorog said as he took him. He looked around the castle trying to find Lorena or Wayne and he spotted Lorena skipping down the hall. "Hey Lorena!" He called out running up to her.

"Oh hi Dorog." Lorena said.

"Where's Wayne?" Dorog said.

"Masquerade sent him to that other world to try and spy on the Brawlers, maybe try and figure out how to get into this digital world." Lorena said.

"Oh. Well I need to talk to you too." Dorog said. "Have you heard that Victor isn't coming back?"

"Yeah Burno just told me." Lorena said.

"I think something much bigger is going on and I think Masquerade has something to do with it." Dorog said.

"Masquerade?" Lorena said.

"I say we take him on. Aren't you sick of him always calling the shots? If we take him down than we get to be the ones in charge." Dorog said. "Come on, what do you say? Are you in?"

"No thank you." Lorena said.

"Why not?" Dorog said.

"Telling everyone what to do and run this whole thing seems too much work. Brawling is enough work as it is." Lorena said.

"That's why! Come on you would be like a queen." Dorog said trying to get her to side with him.

"No thanks. If I were you I stay out of Masquerade's way and just do what he says. Lessens your chances of him screaming at you." Lorena said and walked away.

"Well that didn't go well." Torto said.

"Be quiet." Dorog said.

…..

Odaiba

Wayne was in Odaiba in disguise as a regular person as he was looking around trying to find the Brawlers.

"This is a waste of time. I can't even find the Brawlers." Wayne said.

"Just be patient." Geso said on his shoulder. "They have to be here somewhere."

"Wait look." Wayne said and they spotted Shun. "It's that Shun guy. He should lead me right to them. We just can't get spotted." He said and then started to follow him. Shun stopped, feeling like he was being watch, but when he turned around no one was there so he kept walking.

"That was close." Geso said as he and Wayne were just behind a building wall.

"He won't lose us so easily." Wayne said smirking.

…

The Destroyer's Base

"Now what are you going to do?" Torto said as Dorog was just walking down the halls.

"I'll have to wait for Wayne. Hopefully he'll side with me." Dorog said.

"Dorog." Burno said coming up behind him.

"What?" Dorog said.

"Master Masquerade would like to speak to you in private." Burno said.

"Speak to me?" Dorog said as he was now starting to get nervous. He walked to Masquerade's throne, but stopped right at the door.

"What's the matter?" Torto said.

"The only one who has ever been inside Masquerade's throne room is Burno. I'm a little nervous on what he even wants to talk about." Dorog said. Then the doors opened up.

"Dorog please come in." Masquerade said and Dorog carefully walked in and when he entered the doors closed behind him.

"You wanted to speak to me?" Dorog said.

"I've been hearing things." Masquerade said as he stood from his chair. "Haven't you heard the expression the walls have ears and the windows have eyes?"

"Uh what are you talking about?" Dorog said.

"There is nothing that goes on in here that I don't know about." Masquerade said. "I know you were planning on overthrowing me, wish to take charge." Dorog knew once he said that he was in trouble as he was beginning to sweat. "So Dorog you really think you can take my place?" Dorog got a grip of himself and stood tall.

"Yeah I can. You did something to Victor and I'm sick of you running this whole show." Dorog said. "I don't know what's going on, but I'm taking you down."

"Ha! If you're challenging me than that will be your biggest mistake." Masquerade said.

"Gate Card Set!" Dorog said. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Subterra Torto!" Torto rose up from his shell.

"You don't have a chance. I hope you're ready for demise." Masquerade said. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Darkus Grimlin!" Grimlin rose up and roared.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Torto said.

"Ability Activate, Cycle Track!" Dorog said. Torto went inside his shell and started spinning around and hit Grimlin. Grimlin 200Gs, Torto 900Gs.

"Double Ability Activate, Lunar Reap plus Reaper Flare!" Masquerade said. Grimlin shot and energy beam that split into multiple blasts with some fire balls. Grimlin/Torto 700Gs. The blast pushed Torto back. The vibration of the attacks were felt through the castle and Burno and Lorena felt it.

"What was that?" Lorena said.

"Felt like it came from Lord Masquerade's throne room." Burno said and they rushed over.

"Ability Activate, Climb Claw!" Dorog said. Torto's nails grew and he headed straight for him and struck Grimlin with his claws. Torto 900Gs.

"Ability Activate, Grim Wail! Say goodbye to your ability." Masquerade said. Grimlin unleashed a dark wailing sound that made Torto's claws go back in. Torto 700Gs. "Ability Activate, Black Wing!" Grimlin shot a dark gust of wind that blew Torto against the wall. Torto 400Gs.

"Dorog's Life Gage 40%"

"Oh man. He has monster strength." Dorog said.

"Have you had enough yet Dorog? Promise to obey my every command and to never turn against me and I just might let you walk away." Masquerade said, but Dorog remained silent as he just glared at him. "No? Then prepare to spend an eternity in darkness. Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!"

"You don't scare me. Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" Dorog said.

"Ability Activate, Reaper Flare!" Masquerade said and Grimlin fired the energy blasts. Grimlin 900Gs.

"Ability Activate, Terra Rock Shell!" Dorog said. Torto ducked inside his shell and build energy around it and blocked the attack. Torto 800Gs.

"That's right. Hide in your shell like the coward you are." Grimlin said.

"Coward?" Dorog said.

"You say it's because you don't like me that you want to be in charge, but in truth it's because you're scared of me." Masquerade said.

"I'm not afraid of anything." Dorog said.

"Really? Just look at your hand." Masquerade said. Dorog looked at his left hand and saw that it was shaking.

"What!? My hand won't stop shaking." Dorog said.

"You fear me." Masquerade said. "You wish to take my throne, but you needed the help of the others when you could have confronted me yourself. Then when you were coming in you were nervous. You challenged me because you're scared of me. Your throne is about to be demised."

"Lord Masquerade!" Burno said as he and Lorena ran in and saw the battle.

"No way! Masquerade and Dorog are battling?" Lorena said. Dorog's hands were shaking,but he tightened his grip to get a hold of himself.

"I'm not scared! I will defeat you Masquerade even if I have to use this card." Dorog said holding up a certain card.

"Wait a minute. Is that a doom card? The fool does he wish to destroy himself and his Bakugan. No one can withstand the power of a doom card." Burno said.

"Doom Ability Activate, Terror Shell Spikes!" Dorog said with the card glowing a black color. Torto came out of his shell with his eyes glowing purple and roared. He had energy come out of his sides and grab a hold of Grimlin. Then energy shot out of his spikes and went right through Grimlin. Torto 1700Gs. "I have you now!"

"Take a closer look." Masquerade said. Torto began to get shocked from static coming off his body. Then Dorog was feeling the pain himself as he was beginning to breathe hard and fell to one knee.

"What's going on?" Dorog said.

"You fool. Only one of complete darkness can control the true power of a doom card." Masquerade said. "If you do not have that then you and your Bakugan will be destroyed."

'He's right. I can feel all the pain Torto is feeling. I can't move and I can hardly breathe.' Dorog thought.

"This is why Burno told you to forget Victor." Masquerade said as he held up a doom card and Dorog knew what he meant.

"You didn't? You sent Victor to the Doom Dimension?" Dorog said.

"The same fate awaits you." Masquerade said.

"You wouldn't dare." Dorog said, but Masquerade just grinned.

"Doom Card Set!" Masquerade said dropping the card and it sank into the ground. "Now I will show you what a true doom ability can do. Doom Ability Activate, Soul Demise!" Grimlin shot a dark energy blast at Torto and all his energy was dropping and Dorog could feel it. "Away with you!"

"Goodbye." Grimlin said. He whipped him with his tail and the portal opened up with both of them being pulled in.

"Farewell Dorog!" Masquerade said and Dorog glared at him.

"You'll pay for this one of these days Masquerade, you'll pay!" Dorog shouted and the portal closed and Dorog and Torto were gone.

…..

Odaiba

Wayne followed Shun to the school where he saw him talking to the other Brawlers and saw that they went inside.

"A school? Of course we never would have thought to look here." Wayne said. "Very soon Brawlers your time will come."

(Wayne) It's time we put an end to the Brawlers once and for all. I'm tired of always losing to them and I will do whatever it takes to destroy the Brawlers. No matter what it costs me, even my life, I will destroy them for good. Get ready Brawlers for your final battle.


	26. Fall Of The Destroyers Pt1

(Davis) My friends and I were called into the world of Bakugan and brawling. There we met the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, but their brawling has been taken by a group called the Destroyers led by Masquerade. Now it's up to us and our Bakugan to put a stop to them.

"Dorog tried to face Masquerade and is gone?" Wayne said. After he found out where the Brawlers have been hiding out he came back and heard about Dorog.

"It's true. I saw it with my own eyes and apparently the same thing happened to Victor." Lorena said.

"What does this have to do with right now?" Wayne said.

"Wayne two of our teammates are gone. Don't you even care?" Lorena said.

"They chose their own fates. Victor became a traitor and Dorog was foolish to face Masquerade in the first place." Wayne said. "Come on Lorena, we need to get going."

"Going to where?" Lorena said.

"I found out where the Brawlers have been hiding out. Now could be our chance to get them and find a way into this digital world." Wayne said as he was about to leave.

"Yeah, I'm with you. I want to stay on Masquerade's good side." Lorena said as she left with him.

…

Odaiba

Wayne and Lorena appeared in front of the school in the flash of light.

"This is the place where the Brawlers have been hiding out?" Lorena said.

"We're dealing with brilliants here. No one would have thought to look for them at a school." Wayne said. "Let's split up. We can cover more ground this way."

"Okay." Lorena said. They went in and went in two different directions. Lorena was looking in one classroom after the other. "Where are you Brawlers? Come out come out wherever you are" She said as she was looking for them.

"Uh if you're calling out for them then wouldn't they be trying extra hard to hid?" Sni said.

"Oh be quiet." Lorena said. Then she heard a door close and went to take a look. She arrived at the door she thought closed. "Behind door number one is…." When she opened up it was just a janitor's closet. "Cleaning supplies? I thought I heard this door close.

"Boo!" Davis jumped down from hiding above the door and scared her so bad that she was knocked off her feet. "We got you now Lorena." She looked around and was surrounded by him, T.K., Shun, Dan, Ken, and Alice.

"Uh oh." Lorena said.

….

Wayne

Wayne entered the gym as he was trying to look for the Brawlers on his end.

"This place isn't that big. Where could they be?" Wayne said.

"Wayne look out!" Geso said and Wayne saw a soccer ball heading for his head so he ducked down.

"Who kicked that at me?" Wayne said and saw he was faced with Yolei, Marucho, Runo, Kari, Cody, and Julie.

"Give it up Wayne." Cody said.

"How could you have known I was coming?" Wayne said.

"Did you really think you could follow Shun and not get noticed?" Runo said and that surprised Wayne with him widening his eyes.

"Shun knew you were following him the entire time." Kari said. "He just pretend not to notice so we could trap you. Now give up while you can."

"Not a chance." Wayne said and jumped back. "You won't take me!"

"Now!" Yolei called out. The digimon were hiding up in the ceiling and dropped down a net that came down right on him. "Face it Wayne you've lost. Instead of fighting us why don't you join us?"

"You must be joking." Wayne said.

"I'm serious. This whole battling each other thing is starting to get pointless since you can't beat us anyway." Yolei said.

"No. I mean you must be joking that you think you've trapped me." Wayne said and pulled out what looked like a hilt and out came an energy sword that sliced through the net.

"Yolei get back!" Marucho said, but it was too late as Wayne struck.

…

Lorena

Lorena was trying her best to fight off the Brawlers because she was not going to be taken as prisoner as she was throwing kicks around.

"Fight back Davis." Veemon said.

"She's a girl. I can't hit her." Davis said.

"Keep thinking like that." Lorena said as she tried to spin kick him, but Shun pushed him out of the way. "Well aren't we a quick."

"Give it up Lorena." T.K. said.

"Not a chance." Lorena said as she tried kicking him, but he kept moving out of the way. Then Shun flash jumped and grabbed her leg and pushed her down.

"It's over Lorena." Shun said.

"It is, for you." They saw Wayne walk down the hall and had Yolei as his captive as he held his energy sword by her neck.

"Yolei!" Ken said.

"Let her go Wayne." Dan said.

"Tell me how we can enter this digital world or I'll slice her throat right out." Wayne said.

"What did you do to the others?" Alice said.

"Oh they'll okay, but she won't be for long if you don't give us what we want." Wayne said.

"You skunk bag." Davis said, but T.K. stepped up.

"Okay just don't hurt her." T.K. said.

"T.K. you're really going to give him what he wants?" Davis said.

"We don't have much of a choice. Just follow me." T.K. said as he led the way. He led them down into the computer room and was typing on the keyboard.

"You can enter the digital world through a computer?" Lorena said.

"That should make sense because it's called digital." Yolei said.

"Silence." Wayne said and the others came in and saw what T.K. was doing, but they knew they weren't heading for the digital world, they were heading for the Interspace.

"Okay here we go." T.K. said as a bright light came from the computer.

"Hey what's going on?" Lorena said. Wayne saw that T.K. was smirking and found out they were tricked.

"Why you…." Wayne said, but was cut off as they were brought into the computer.

….

The Interspace

The four of them went into the Interspace and while Wayne's guard is down T.K. grabbed Yolei and got her out of harm's way.

"Are you okay?" T.K. said.

"Yeah, nice move." Yolei said.

"Wow is this the digital world?" Lorena said.

"It may look digital, but I have a feeling this isn't it. You tricked us. What is this place?" Wayne said.

"This place is called the Interspace. Marucho designed it for the purpose of battling." T.K. said. "The only way you're getting out is if you can beat us. However if you agree to leave the Destroyers and join us then I'll have Marucho come and get us out."

"Please you can't get us to join that easily." Wayne said. "You say this place is meant for battling so let's make this interesting. Win the battle and we'll leave and join you."

"Wayne are you sure that's a good idea?" Lorena said.

"Don't worry because I am not going to lose to them again." Wayne said. "So do we have a deal?"

"You're on. Yolei I'm going to need your help." T.K. said.

"You got it." Yolei said.

"Then let's get started. Gate Card Set!" T.K. said. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Ventus Meteor Falisk!"

"I am ready for battle." Falisk said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Aquos Ninja Elico!" Yolei said.

"All set to go." Elico said.

"Wow they look so different. What happened to them?" Lorena said.

"I don't believe it. They're Bakugan evolved?" Wayne said and was getting mad. "Curse those Brawlers. Geso you better crush them. Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Aquos Geso!"

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Ventus Sni!" Lorena said.

"Hey Falisk, you're looking good gramps." Sni said.

"Don't get friendly with the enemy."Geso said.

"Ability Activate, Water Katana Stream!" Yolei said. Elico's claws were surrounded in water and slashed at both of them. Geso and Sni 400Gs, Elico 800Gs.

"Ability Activate, Sharp Suction!" Wayne said and Geso fired energy needles from his tentacles. Geso 600Gs.

"My turn. Ability Activate, Grind Shredder!" Lorena said. Sni spun his arms around and shot energy circles at Falisk. Falisk 300Gs, Sni 700Gs.

"What's the matter Falisk? Too scared to fight back." Sni said.

"No. It's just your attacks aren't as powerful." Falisk said.

"Ability Activate, Whirlwind Shooting Star!" T.K. said. Falisk fired energy flame shards from his wings and hit them both. Falisk 700Gs.

"Okay Elico let's switch it up." Yolei said.

"Attribute Change, Subterra!" Elico said and changed forms.

"Ability Activate, Turbine Terracotta!" Yolei said. Elico spun all of his drills and fired energy spirals out of all of them and hit both Geso and Sni. Elico 1100Gs.

"Don't wimp out. Ability Activate, Ink Flood!" Wayne said and Geso shot a wave of ink from his mouth and both Falisk and Elico got caught in it. Geso 900Gs, Elico 800Gs, Falisk 400Gs. "Now we got them."

"Think again." Yolei said and showed a stone wall blocked the wave. "My ability Stone Art Grave protected them from getting hurt."

"Now it's our turn." Falisk said.

"Don't get cocky. We can still win." Sni said trying to slash him.

"I've had enough of you Sni." Falisk said trying to hit him.

"Ability Activate, Meteor Strife!" T.K. said. Falisk's hand was covered in green flames and struck Sni. Sni 300Gs.

"Lorena's Life Gage 80%"

"Now for Geso. Ability Activate, Earth Katana Slide!" Yolei said and Elico's drills on his hands were covered in mud and slashed at Geso. Elico 1000Gs, Geso 700Gs.

"Wayne's Life Gage 40%"

"No this can't be happening." Wayne said as he was getting mad. "I can't take it anymore. I'm sick of always losing to them. I've had enough. I am going to destroy all of you. Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!"

"Wayne are you okay?" Lorena said.

"Just brawl!" Wayne shouted in anger.

"Bakugan Brawl!" T.K. said.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Yolei said.

"Bakugan Stand!" They both said as both Falisk and Elico came up.

"Good now it's time to destroy you." Wayne said.

"He's starting to scare me." Sni said.

"Yeah I'm not liking this either." Lorena said.

"Get ready Brawlers to say goodbye." Wayne said holding up a doom card. "Doom Card Set!"

"Doom card?" T.K. said.

"What's that?" Yolei said.

"This is where it ends." Wayne said holding up a certain card and Lorena knew what that was.

"No!" Lorena said grabbing his arm. "Wayne don't use a doom card. That's what happened to Dorog."

"I'm not weak like Dorog! I won't lose to them." Wayne said as he shoved her off. "Doom Ability Activate, Monsoon Devestation!" Geso had dark energy surging through him and Wayne was feeling the pain, but was trying to fight through it. Then Geso opened his mouth and was storing power in it. Falisk and Elico were about to get ready, but then it looked like the Interspace was starting to short circuit.

"What's going on?" T.K. said.

"Wayne what's going on? What did you do, what did you do!?" Lorena said.

"The Interspace is breaking apart and if we don't do something we could be in trouble." Yolei said.

(Burno) Wayne and Lorena have failed in getting the information we need on the digital world. I know I wasn't suppose to, but I go into Lord Masquerade's throne and find a doorway that led to Velige. I challenge him because now I see the truth. Now I don't know what I'm suppose to do anymore.


	27. Fall Of The Destroyers Pt2

(Davis) My friends and I were called into the world of Bakugan and brawling. There we met the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, but their brawling has been taken by a group called the Destroyers led by Masquerade. Now it's up to us and our Bakugan to put a stop to them.

During the battle with Wayne and Lorena against T.K. and Yolei, Wayne activated a doom ability and used the doom card that was having the Interspace break apart. The other Brawlers were watching on the monitor and saw what was happening.

"What's going on Marucho?" Kari said.

"That strange ability Wayne activate and using that doom card has input a virus in the Interspace." Marucho said. "It's starting to be deleted. I got to get them out of there."

….

The Interspace

"Wayne what's going on?" Lorena said as she was starting to panic.

"I don't understand." Wayne said. Then a ball of light appeared above them and pulling everything in and one emerged from right next to T.K. and Yolei.

"T.K., Yolei you got to get out of there. The Interspace is being deleted." Marucho said.

"Oh man this is bad. Elico, Falisk come back." Yolei said.

"Right." Elico said as he and Falisk returned to ball form and they caught them.

"Hey Wayne, Lorena you've got to come too. This place is being deleted." T.K. called out to them. Geso went back to Wayne and he caught him.

"Yeah we should get out of here." Lorena said.

"No way." Wayne said as he continued to get irritated. "I'm going to finish the Brawlers no matter what." He pulled out his energy sword and charged for T.K. and Yolei. "Brawlers!" He started slashing at T.K., but he was moving out of the way.

"What are you doing? We need to get out of here." T.K. said.

"No way. I'm going to put an end to you once and for all." Wayne said. He let rage blind him, not worrying about his own life just as long as he can beat the brawlers. He kept attacking T.K., but then a piece of the floor came out with him on it and he was being pulled into the light above him, but T.K. grabbed him.

"I've got you." T.K. said.

"Why are you trying to save me? We're enemies." Wayne said.

"That doesn't matter." T.K. said and Yolei ran in and grabbed him T.K. trying to pull him in.

"Don't worry we got you. Lorena help us!" Yolei called out, but Lorena wasn't moving. T.K. and Yolei tried to pull him in, but the gravitational pull was too strong and it caused Wayne to slip out.

"No!" T.K. shouted and Lorena grabbed Wayne's hand and was pulled in as well.

"Lorena what are you doing?" Yolei said, but the light for the exit pull the both of them in.

"So long Brawlers!" Lorena said before she and Wayne were pulled in.

…

The Computer Room

T.K. and Yolei came through the computer and the others got a hold of them.

"Are you guys okay?" Davis said.

"Wayne and Lorena! They're gone." T.K. said as they saw the static on the screen. Wayne and Lorena were floating through light with her still holding onto his hand.

"That was stupid. Why didn't you save yourself?" Wayne said.

"Oh come on it's not that bad. At least I get to float around with my best friend." Lorena said and Wayne was actually blushing.

…

The Destroyer's Base

"Lord Masquerade I must talk to you." Burno said as he was running down the hall to Masquerade's throne and ran right in. "Forgive me for running in, but I think something happened to Lorena and Wayne." However the room was completely empty.

"That's weird, he's always in here." Crimsonoid said.

"Lord Masquerade where are you?" Burno said. Then a bright light was coming from the corner and Burno took cover behind the chair. When he was able to see he saw that Masquerade came through it. He waited until Masquerade left that he came out.

"What was that?" Crimsonoid said.

"I'm not entirely sure." Burno said as he walked towards the wall the light came from. "He never told me about this. When he placed his hands on the wall the light shined. Having curiosity get the better he walked through.

"I don't think I've ever seen you done anything without Masquerade's permission." Crimsonoid said.

"He never told me about this." Burno said. The light faded Burno was in a strange hyperspace with stars and the area itself purple. "What is this place?"

"Burno look!" Crimsonoid said and he looked to see Velige trapped in his orb prison.

"So you're the loyal Burno." Velige said.

"Are you Velige? Lord Masquerade told me about you." Burno said.

"Yes though you are not suppose to be here." Velige said.

"Forgive me. I was just looking was all." Burno said.

"I imagine you would want sympathy. All four of your comrades have been destroyed." Velige said.

"All four!?" Burno said.

"Yes, but I'm not one to show sympathy. The others have met their demise and now it's your turn." Velige said surprising Burno.

"You want me destroyed?" Burno said.

"I am close to being free and once I am I will have no further use for you." Velige said. "You and the other Destroyers were nothing more than pawns in my game."

"Nonsense. I have been nothing, but loyal to Masquerade." Burno said.

"Masquerade is just my servant and you are nothing to me. You're nothing to him either, he was only using you to help me." Velige said. "Your services will soon be no longer required."

"That is not true and I won't stand for anyone talking poorly of Lord Masquerade. Crimsonoid I require your help." Burno said.

"Are you sure?" Crimsonoid said.

"I am loyal to Masquerade. I must do this for him." Burno said. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Pyrus Crimsonoid!"

"Even though I am trapped within this orb I can still battle. So please give me everything you've got." Velige said.

"Ability Activate, Shade Red!" Burno said. Crimsonoid spread his wings shining a bright red light on him.

"Is that suppose to hurt me?" Velige said.

"It should make you lose power. Ability Activate, Scarlet Hunter!" Burno said. Crimsonoid's nails grew out in red energy. He flew in and started slashing against the orb hoping it was doing some damage.

"My turn." Velige said as he held out his hand. "Specter Cringe!" He fired dark energy blasts that went out of the orb and blasted Crimsonoid. "Chaos Sling!" An energy beam shot out through his fingers and struck Crimsonoid like a spear.

"Unreal. Even with him locked away he still holds so much power." Burno said.

"I've been gathering energy for years. I told you I could still battle." Velige said.

"That will not have me back away. Crimsonoid!" Burno called out.

"Don't worry, I'm just getting started." Crimsonoid said.

"Ability Activate, Ruby Formation!" Burno said. Crimsonoid let out streams of energy that circled around Velige.

"If your plan is to make me lose power I'm telling you right now it won't work." Velige said. "Domestic Darkness!" A dark energy beam was shot out of the orb that nullified his ability and blasted Crimsonoid. "Come on, come at me with everything you've got."

"Burno I don't like this. I can't even tell if I'm doing any damage." Crimsonoid said.

"Then let's make a powerful attack that will do some damage." Burno said. "Ability activate, Red Madness!" Crimsonoid was storing energy as he was glowing red and fired a powerful energy blast and it looked like it hit as it caused a powerful explosion.

"I think we got him." Crimsonoid said.

"You're right." Burno said.

"No you're wrong." They looked through the smoke and saw he was emerging. He was a grey dragon like Bakugan with a human shape body and an orb implanted in his chest.

"What happened?" Burno said.

"I must thank you. All that energy you poured in really helped me." Velige said.

"Don't tell me the entire time you were only absorbing the power of my attacks to free yourself!" Crimsonoid said.

"He set this whole thing up." Burno said. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw Masquerade. "Master! Please help me!" He called out, but Masquerade just walked away and that surprised Burno.

"I told you. You were nothing more, but a pawn." Velige said. "Silencing Bleach!" He unleashed a barrier that surrounded the whole place and even hit Burno. Everything around them was black and they were only white outlines like a sketch on paper.

"What's happening?" Burno said as his voice echoed. Then in a flash everything became white with the outlines black.

"Silencing Bleach will tear you apart." Velige said and began laughing as the colors switch back and forth and were going incredibly fast like flashes. No one was moving as the flashes happened and a strange feeling was covering Burno. When everything went back to normal Burno had tears in his clothes and had a blank look in his eyes. Crimsonoid was barely moving.

"Burno!" Crimsonoid called out, but he wasn't responding. "What did you do to him?"

"Silencing Bleach tears you apart physically, mentally, and spiritually." Velige said. He slammed his hand down on Crimsonoid's head and then kicked him away. "You're lucky to still be consciousness, but he lost it." He said looking down at Burno. He was about to step down on him.

"Burno!" Crimsonoid shouted.

…

Burno's Mind

Inside Burno's mind he was floating around in nothing, but darkness.

'Is it true?' Burno thought. 'Have I been nothing, but a pawn to Masquerade? I've been nothing, but loyal, but he didn't even help me when I called out to him.'

"Burno!" He saw a bright light coming from above him as he heard Crimsonoid call out to him.

…..

The Battle

Burno regain consciousness and he looked up to see Crimsonoid shielding him as Velige was stomping on his back.

"Crimsonoid!" Burno said and realized he was in pain. "Crimsonoid stop! You don't need to do this."

"You were loyal to Masquerade. I am loyal to you." Crimsonoid said. Burno knew that Crimsonoid was the one person that would never abandon him. Velige flew back and Crimsonoid brought Burno to his shoulder.

"You should have walked away while you could Crimsonoid. Now you can't even walk anymore." Velige said.

"Shut up! Crimsonoid let's finish this." Burno said. "Triple Ability Activate, Velvet Crush plus Crimson Break plus Fusion Ability Red Storm!" Crimsonoid was glowing a bright red and fired a super powerful beam. Velige held out one hand and blocked it, but he was being pushed back so he used both hands.

"Powerful, but not powerful enough." Velige said as he was storing power in his mouth. "Apocalyptic Demise!" He fired a powerful dark energy blast that was pushing Crimsonoid's back. Burno knew this was it and he looked at Crimsonoid. At least he was going down with a reliable friend.

"Farewell." Burno said and both were caught in the energy blast and were gone.

"Now for phase two." Velige said. He was storing up power and let it all out.

…

Odaiba

All the energy Velige let out opened a hole in the sky that everyone noticed. Even all the Brawlers.

"Look at that, what is it?" Yolei said.

"I can feel dark power emerging from that whole." Leonidas said.

"I feel it too." Drago said.

"That has to mean this is the Destroyer's doing. What are they up to?" Davis said.

(Davis) Next time we're off to face the Destroyers. On our way we entered this strange land that has both Ventus and Aquos powers. While we are there we came across what are called Hybrids of digimon and Bakugan. Not only that, but they are our old enemies. How are we going to get past them?


	28. Enter The Hybrids

(Davis) My friends and I were called into the world of Bakugan and brawling. There we met the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, but their brawling has been taken by a group called the Destroyers led by Masquerade. Now it's up to us and our Bakugan to put a stop to them.

After the giant hole appeared in the sky everyone was just staring at it wondering what it was, but the Brawlers knew that it was an opening to the Destroyer's base

"Will that really take us to the Destroyer's base?" Kari said.

"There are vast traces of energy similar to when the Destroyers teleport away." Marucho said.

"So why did it appear in the sky like that?" T.K. said.

"That would require an extraordinary amount of energy for something like this. I think it's a sign that Velige is close to freedom." Ken said.

"Guys can't you see. This is our chance to take the fight to the Destroyers and put an end to them once and for all." Davis said.

"That sounds kind of risky Davis. Dan and the others haven't regain their ability to brawl." Cody said.

"Cody's right. Which is why we're leaving." Drago said.

"Leaving, what are you talking about Drago?" Leonidas said.

"What I'm saying is that Dan and the rest of us need to head back to Bakugan City." Drago said. "Without their ability to brawl we won't be as much help, but what we can do it get the other brawlers in our world to help us in this fight. We could send some of our friends here to protect this world."

"Drago's right. Without our ability to brawl that's about as much as we can do. We only get in the way if we go through that hole." Shun said.

"So you're saying only the six of us should go?" Yolei said.

"They're right. You guys can still brawl and have the power to stop them." Runo said.

"We know you guys can do it." Julie said.

"I've seen each of your brawl. You guys can do this." Dan said.

"So what do you say guys? Ready to put an end to the Destroyers for good?" Davis said and all five of them cheered. They went to the top of the roof and were ready to go.

"Good luck all of you." Alice said.

"Put an end to this madness once and for all." Runo said.

"We'll be with you all the way in spirit." Julie said.

"Thanks you guys. We'll be back soon." Davis said.

"Okay Davis we're ready to go." Leonidas said. They grabbed their Bakaugan and tossed them releasing them from ball form. Davis and the others jumped on their partners and flew up to the hole.

"Go get them you guys. We know you can do it." Dan said as they flew off and Davis gave him the thumbs up as they flew through.

…

The Hole

As Leonidas and the other Bakugan flew through the hole and carried their partners they were getting ready for whatever will await them.

"So what are we going to do once we get there?" Yolei said.

"We bust in and take the place down." Davis said.

"How do you suppose we do that? We just go up to the front door and say can we destroy your place?" Ken said.

"Ken's right. We need a plan." Blacken said.

"I hope you can make one in the next few seconds because the end is coming up." Elico said.

"What? How can we be here already?" Yolei said and they came to the end. Where they came out was a place of water and ice with the sky green with strong wind.

"What is this place?" T.K. said.

"Is this where the Destroyers hide out?" Veemon said.

"I don't think so." Hawkmon said.

"Something is strange. I can sense some Aquos energy in this place." Elico said.

"Yes and I can sense some Ventus." Falisk said.

"Aquos and Ventus energies? Is it possible we ended up in place that is a mixture of the two attributes?" Diaoze said.

"How could something like that happen?" Gatomon said.

"We can talk about that later. I feel a different kind of energy. Hopefully it's a portal to the Destroyer's base." Leonidas said. "We better get moving. It's just over that icy ridge."

"Good idea. I have a bad feeling about this place." T.K. said. They got on the Bakugan and started moving. While they were moving Kari was looking over the area.

"Diaoze what kind of place is this, do you know?" Kari said.

"I have heard that Vestroia went through something like this." Diaoze said. "It was when an evil Bakugan named Naga stole the silent core. Then he formed three worlds, each made of two attributes, and there were hybrids that served him from all the negative energy."

"Hybrids? What hybrids?" Kari said.

"Worry about that late. Look." Gatomon said. They looked and saw another portal in the sky.

"Either that's a portal of another hole in the sky." Trojo said.

"We better get through it now. Looks like it's about to close." Falisk said. Then he spotted something moving in the water.

"What's wrong?" Patamon said.

"Brace yourselves. I saw something in the water." Falisk said and they all turned to see what it was. "Come out, I know you're there."

"Okay, you asked for it." A giant metal sea serpent that was blue and green rose out of the water.

"Hey that looks like Metalseadramon!" T.K. said.

"You are close. My name is Metalsea. I am an Aquos attributed Bakugan."

"Look there's another." Blacken said. They looked up and saw Bakugan that was blue and green that looked like Devimon.

"He looks like Devimon." Patamon said.

"My name is Devi. We are the humble servants and Bakugan/Digimon hybrids of Lord Velige."

"Velige!?" Leonidas said.

"Did they just say they were Bakugan/Digimon hybrids of Devimon and Metalseadramon?" Ken said.

"Masquerade must have told Velige about the digimon and he created these creatures." Elico said.

"What do you want?" Davis said.

"That is simple. We were created to destroy you. Blow Away!" Devi said. He shot a tornado from his hand and blew back Leonidas and had him crash into the ice.

"Leonidas are you alright?" Diaoze said.

"I'm fine." Leonidas said as he got up.

"How dare you!" Falisk said as he flew at Devi.

"Devil Wind!" Devi said as he flapped his wings and hit Falisk blowing him down.

"I want in on some of the action. River Cannon!" Metalsea said as he fired an energy cannon from his face, but they were able to move out of the way.

"These two aren't fooling around." Cody said.

"Then there's only one thing to do. Sheriff Roulette!" Trojo said as he took out one of his blasters and fired it rapidly and repeatedly, but both of them moved out of the way.

"Diamond Demolition!" Diaoze said firing his energy blast, but Metalsea fired his and the two collided causing an explosion.

"If that's the best you can do than you already lost." Metalsea said.

"How's this then. Ultra Destroyer!" Leonidas said. He stored up energy and electricity in his mouth and fired a powerful energy beam, but the two of them moved out of the way.

"Take this. Ocean Arsenal!" Metalsea said and he fired multiple energy blasts, but they were able to block it.

"We can't waste time on them. If we don't do something the portal is going to close." Falisk said.

"But they're both real strong." Yolei said.

"I've got it, one is Ventus and the other is Aquos." T.K. said. "All we have to do is get them out of their elements."

"But how do we even get close enough to do that?" Yolei said.

"Leave that to me. Just keep your eyes covered." Diaoze said and they all covered their eyes. "Shining Blinder!" Diaoze reflected all the light from his diamonds and caused Devi and Metalsea to be blinded.

"Now!" T.K. said. Falisk flew up and pounded Devi into the water. Leonidas flew in and grabbed Metalsea and tossed him out of the water. "Nice it worked."

"I'll go in and take care of the other one." Elico said as he jumped in with Yolei and Hawkmon on him. In the water he formed a bubble around the two. "Stay in the bubble you two so you can breathe."

"Thanks Elico." Yolei said as he swam down to Devi.

"Now let's get these two out of the way." Davis said.

"Did you really think just getting me out of the water would stop me?" Metalsea and was able to fly up. "You see we have two attributes. Serpent Hurricane!" He circled around and formed a hurricane and blew them all out of the way. Meanwhile Elico was almost at Devi, but he woke up and smirked as he grabbed him.

"What the?" Elico said.

"It wasn't enough to get me out of the air. Darkening Tide!" Devi said and created a powerful current that blew Elico back. Metalsea dispersed his hurricane and the others were in the snow.

"Now to help Devi finish that last one." He dived down when the others were coming out.

"Elico doesn't have a chance against both of them." Davis said.

"Guys the portal is closing. If we don't go now we'll lose our chance." Ken said.

"But we can't leave Yolei." Davis said.

"Blow Away!" T.K. said as wind gathered around the others and they were flying up to the portal.

"T.K. what are you doing?" Kari said.

"I'll help Yolei. You guys just go!" T.K. said as they went through the portal. "Come on Falisk we've got to help Elico."

"Lead the way." Falisk said. Down in the water Elico was trying to fight off Devi. Then Hawkmon spotted Metalsea coming from behind.

"Elico look out behind you." Hawkmon said, but it was too late as he got hit on the back.

"Great now what do we do." Elico said.

"Just give it up." Devi said.

"You don't have a chance against us." Metalsea said. Then they felt the water shifting around and looked up to see Falisk creating a wind current on the water that pushed it all away.

"Thanks T.K." Yolei said.

"Don't mention it. Now we've got to figure out how we're going to deal with these two." T.K. said. "Switching their attributes around didn't help."

"Don't worry I got that covered. Elico turn into Haos." Yolei said.

"Attribute Change, Haos!" Elico said and changed forms.

"Now to keep them from moving. Ability Activate, Flash Metronome." Yolei said. Elico shot rays of light from his claws and hit both of them that kept them from moving.

"I can't move." Metalsea said.

"I can't use my abilities." Devi said.

"Hurry it won't last for long." Elico said.

"Ability Activate, Trilogy Delta!" Yolei said.

"Ability Activate, Falcon Wind Shooting Meteor!" T.K. said. Elico split into three and Falisk was covered in his green flames. They both went launched their attacks and created a massive explosion and when the smoke cleared Devi and Metalsea were gone.

"That was easier than I thought." Yolei said.

"Who cares. Now that they're out of the way let's get going." Elico said.

"Yeah we better find a way to catch up." T.K. said, but Falisk was having a strange feeling.

"That WAS too easy. Something isn't right." Falisk said to himself.

(Davis) Our next stop take us to place of Haos and Subterra and instead of fighting the enemy we're being hunted down. To make it weirder we're being hunted by a spider and mummy. We've got to get to that exit before they catch us or else we're going to be that spider's meal and be mummies ourselves.


	29. Hunt Race

(Davis) My friends and I were called into the world of Bakugan and brawling. There we met the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, but their brawling has been taken by a group called the Destroyers led by Masquerade. Now it's up to us and our Bakugan to put a stop to them.

"Oh Arukeni. Where are you my darling?" A Bakugan that looked like Mummymon, but brown and yellow was looking around an underground cavern with diamonds in the rocks.

"I'm right here. What do you want Mummy?" He looked up to see a Bakugan that looked like Arukenimon that was yellow and brown.

"I was wondering if you like to join me in some more hunting?" Mummy said.

"Aw I'm getting bored with hunting only you just for games. I want something else to hunt." Arukeni said.

"But we're the only two here." Mummy said.

"Then find something else to hunt or I'm going to have you head a silver platter." Arukeni said and Mummy freaked out as he ran away.

"How am I suppose to find something else to hunt?" Mummy said. Then he saw the portal opened up. "Oh it looks like lady luck is on my side."

…

The Portal

Davis, Ken, Cody, and Kari were heading down the portal with their Bakugan heading into the next area.

"I wonder what awaits on the other side." Davis said as he and Cody were on Leonidas.

"We just better be ready for anything." Leonidas said.

"Are we there yet? Are there yet? Are we there yet?" Wormmon kept asking.

"Stop asking." Ken said.

"It shouldn't be that much further." Kari said as she was riding on Blacken with Ken. Then these strange ribbons came up and got a hold of Davis and pulled him down.

"Davis!" Diaoze said as he dived down after him.

"Quick Diaoze grab him." Leonidas said.

"Grab him? Someone grab me?" Trojo said.

"Don't look at me." Blacken said as they all went down. They emerged through the portal and hit the ground.

"Is everyone okay?" Wormmon said.

"I think so." Ken said as they all started to get up.

"Davis! Where's Davis?" Leonidas said in a panic wondering if Davis was okay.

"Don't worry I got him." Diaoze said as he had Davis in his hands.

"Thanks for the catch." Davis said.

"Where are we?" Kari said.

"The last world we were in was a combination of Ventus and Aquos." Trojo said. "I can feel some of ye old Subterra."

"Yes and I feel some Haos. This world must be a combination of the two." Diaoze said.

"Look Arukeni here's someone." They looked up a cliff and saw Arukeni and Mummy.

"They look like Arukenimon and Mummymon." Ken said.

"I'm guessing those are some more digimon." Blacken said.

"They must be the hybrids of this area." Trojo said.

"Indeed we are. My name is Arukeni."

"And I am her humble servant and minion Mummy."

"Hey wait a minute. Toilet breath there was the one that grabbed me and pulled me down." Davis said.

"I did for my darling Arukeni." Mummy said.

"So how about telling us what you want." Blacken said.

"If you ask me we should just get out of here." Kari said.

"No way. If they want to fight then we'll fight." Ken said because he wants to settle things he could not with Arukenimon and Mummymon and this was as close as he was going to get.

"Oh we just don't want to fight. We want to hunt you down. It won't be as much fun if it gets over to quickly." Arukeni said.

"A hunt?" Leonidas said.

"Nobody hunts me down." Blacken said.

"Wait we could use this. If they're busy chasing us that will give us time to find the portal to the next area and get out of here." Cody said.

"Cody's right. I can already feel the portal is nearby." Diaoze said.

"As if we let you near that portal." Arukeni said. "Web Stick!" She shot out threads of webs from her hands, but they were able to move out of the way.

"Grab Davis and the others and get moving." Leonidas said. They grabbed their partners and made a run for it.

"I say we stay and fight." Blacken said.

"We don't have time to waste with them. The portal could close and every minute counts." Leonidas said.

"Aw come back." Mummy said.

"Don't just stand there, after them." Arukeni said as they went after them.

"How far until the portal?" Trojo said as he and Diaoze were running.

"I don't know. Just keep moving." Diaoze said.

"Are those two after us?" Cody said. Kari looked back and saw them with Arukeni jumping from rock to rock.

"You won't get far. Web Net!" Arukeni said. She shot out threads of webs around the two and the two of them and they got stuck.

"Diaoze and Trojo!" Leonidas said.

"They got Kari and Cody!" Ken said.

"Hang on you guys." Davis said as they were turning around, but Mummy stepped between them.

"Pharaoh Shooter!" Mummy said as he fired his blaster and fired energy shot at them.

"No guys. Keep going." Kari said.

"She's right, you two have to keep moving." Cody said.

"But we can't just leave you guys." Davis said.

"Leonidas is the strongest one of us. He's our best chance on beating Velige and Masquerade." Kari said.

"She's right. We can't afford to have Leonidas trapped here." Cody said.

"Just keep going and don't look back." Diaoze said.

"Don't worry about us. We can handle these varmints." Trojo said.

"They're right Davis. We have to get going. They'll be alright." Leonidas said as he started flying away and Blacken went with him.

"Mummy get going after those two." Arukeni said.

"I'm on it." Mummy said as he went after them.

"We've got to do something about this spider witch and get out of these threads." Trojo said.

"I've got this one. Ability Activate, Diamond Encrusted!" Kari said. Diaoze shot lasers from his diamonds and sliced right through the webs.

"Nice work Kari." Gatomon said.

"It's going to take more than that." Arukeni said. "Venom Breath!" She shot out a poisonous cloud from her mouth, but they jumped out of the way.

"My turn. Showdown Drawer!" Trojo said as he took out one blaster and was charging up his attack. He jumped up and fired straight down, but she jumped out of the way. "Dang, she's quick."

"Let's see you squirm your way out of this." Arukeni said as she shot out more threads and got a hold of both of them.

…..

Leonidas And Blacken

Leonidas and Blacken continued to fly through the area until they saw the portal was just up ahead of them.

"That has to be it." Leonidas said.

"We're almost home free." Blacken said. Then some ribbons were tossed at them and they got wrapped up.

"Where did these come from?" Veemon said.

"Do you need to ask?" Davis said as they saw Mummy got a hold of them.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid the hunt is over." Mummy said.

"Not by a long shot." Blacken said as he broke free.

"Ability Activate, Hades Nebula!" Ken said and Blacken fired multiple shadow orbs from his chest and blasted Mummy.

"If you think you can keep me down then you have another thing coming." Mummy said as he stood up and was ready to fight.

….

Arukeni

Arukeni had Diaoze and Trojo in her webs as they continued to try and break free from her grasp.

"I wish there was something we can do about those threads." Kari said. Then Cody looked up and saw some stalactites above them.

"Trojo fire directly above you." Cody said. Trojo looked up and saw what he was talking about. He fought the grasp of the web and grabbed a blaster and fire. He hit the stalactites and they came down on Arukeni and they were able to get free.

"Now to finish this." Diaoze said.

"Ability Activate, Diamond Demolition." Diaoze said. He charged up his attack and fired the energy blast.

…..

Mummy

Arukeni's scream as heard to Mummy and the others and he got worried about her.

"That was my dear Arukeni." Mummy said. Davis could see that she meant a lot to him.

"What are you waiting for?" Davis said getting his attention. "I can see she means a lot to you. So how about you go help her?"

"But she will be real upset if I let you escape." Mummy said.

"Is it really worth it if it means you lose her? I all for giving your lady what she wants, but if you risk your life to try and protect her than she'll understand. Just tell her you couldn't risk losing her." Davis said.

"You're right. I'm coming my dear Arukeni!" Mummy said as he ran for her.

"Did you just help our enemies become a couple?" Ken said.

"I know it's gross since it is like Arukenimon and Mummymon, but at least we can go now." Davis said.

"You're right. If Diaoze and Trojo already took care of her they can handle Mummy." Leonidas said.

"Then let's get going." Blacken said as the both of them flew through the portal and off to the next area and new danger awaits.

(Davis) Well we've made it to the last world of Darkus and Pyrus, but the hybrids there are of our worst enemies. With it just being me and Ken this is our toughest battle and it looks like we won't make it. However they don't realize they are dealing with me and Ken.


	30. Sinister Fiends

(Davis) My friends and I were called into the world of Bakugan and brawling. There we met the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, but their brawling has been taken by a group called the Destroyers led by Masquerade. Now it's up to us and our Bakugan to put a stop to them.

Blacken and Leonidas flew through the portal, but Davis was a little concerned about Kari and Cody since they left them in the last area.

"Guys what about Kari and Cody?" Davis said.

"Don't worry Davis. I'm sure they'll catch up when they can." Leonidas said.

"Leo is right and they have Diaoze, Trojo, and their digimon to protect them." Ken said.

"We should just stay focus. The next area is coming right ahead." Blacken said. They emerged through and the next place they were in had volcanoes with dark clouds over it. "Wow look at this place. Dark, devastating, my kind of place."

"You have strange thoughts." Wormmon said.

"This place must be a combination of Pyrus and Darkus. I can feel Pyrus energy." Leonidas said.

"Yes and I can feel some Darkus." Blacken said.

"I wonder who the digimon hybrid will be now." Veemon said and some kind of shadowy figure flew over them.

"Wait I can feel something. Someone is following us." Blacken said.

"Where?" Leonidas said. Then someone flew down and kicked Leonidas in the back and sent him crashing into the ground.

"Davis, Leonidas, Veemon! What was that?" Ken said. Then some a multicolor scarf rope came up and grabbed Blacken pulling him down straight into the ground.

"Okay who's the wise guy?" Blacken said.

"Do you mean us?" They looked up and saw the hybrids that looked like Myotismon and Piedmon. Myotismon's outfit was black and Piedmon has a little black in his clothes.

"Those two must be the hybrids." Leonidas said.

"Indeed we are. I am Myotis the vampire king Bakugan."

"I am Pied the jester Bakugan of blades."

"Piedmon and Myotismon. Tai and Kari told me about them. They were one of their toughest enemies." Davis said.

"So you must be the Leonidas we were told about." Myotis said.

"How do you know my name?" Leonidas said.

"We were told about you the day we were created." Pied said.

"We love to tell you more, but we have our orders to destroy you. I always thought words were cheap." Myotis said. "Pyrus Lightning!" He formed a whip out of red energy and lashed against Leonidas.

"Leonidas!" Blacken said.

"Worry about yourself." Pied said as he charged in with his swords out, but Blacken grabbed him by the wrists and stopped him.

"Davis, Ken you two take cover somewhere. This is going to get ugly." Blacken said.

"Right." Ken said as they made a run for it.

"Where do you think you're going you little bugs?" Myotis said as he flew over and blocked their path.

"You're fight is right here." Leonidas said as he flew in and tackled Myotis.

"Okay let's take this to new heights." Myotismon said as he kicked him under the chin and flew up.

"Okay you're asking for it." Leonidas said as he flew up after him. Blacken was pushed back by Pied and he went to attack him again.

"Psychotic Sword!" Pied said as his swords were covered in flames and he started spinning like a top and slashed against Blacken.

"Is that all you got?" Blacken said.

"You can't handle what I got. Mischievous Scarf!" Pied said. Two scarf ropes came out of his sleeves and wrapped around Blacken and he was getting zapped with his energy being drained. Up in the sky Leonidas tried to hit Myotis, but he was moving too fast. Myotis dodged another attack and got behind him.

"Now I got you." Leonidas said and the end of his tail opened up. "Titan Tail!" He fired an energy laser and it looked like it was going to hit.

"Dark Reflector!" Myotis said as he used his cape like a shield with energy coursing through it and reflected the attack and it hit Leonidas. "Dark Reflector is an ability that reflects any attack that isn't Darkus."

"These two aren't like the others." Ken said.

"Yeah they're much stronger." Davis said.

"How are we suppose to beat them then?" Veemon said.

"Black Downcast!" Myotis said. He held his cape out and launch a shower of energy needles that blasted Leonidas.

"Joker Flash!" Pied said as he shot a blast of fire and blew Blacken down.

"Leonidas, Blacken we need to fall back and come up with a plan." Ken said.

"Good idea. These two are very powerful." Leonidas said. They grabbed the boys and flew off.

"That's right, runaway." Pied said.

"You won't get very far." Myotis said. Leonidas and Blacken got some distance from them and took cover behind some rocks.

"These two are as powerful and dangerous as the real ones." Ken said.

"How are we suppose to beat these two?" Davis said.

"We can't use direct attacks or else they can block them as easily." Ken said.

"Facing against Myotis isn't easy with direct attacks. He said he can reflect attacks that aren't Darkus." Leonidas said.

"Wait only Darkus can hit him?" Ken said.

"That's what Leonidas said." Wormmon said.

"On top of that Pied can't fly. I think I have an idea." Ken said. Meanwhile both Myotis and Pied found them.

"Come out and play." Pied said.

"Let's draw them out." Myotis said. "Black Downcast!"

"Joker Flash!" Pied said. Both of them launched their attacks down at the rocks that destroyed them and blew Leonidas and the others back.

"Rats they already found us." Davis said.

"Stick to the plan." Ken said.

"Oh so you have a plan. Should we be shaking in our boots?" Pied said. He brought out his swords and charged right in.

"Ability Activate, Hades Nebula!" Ken said and Blacken fired multiple energy shadow orbs, but Pied was able to move out of the way. Leonidas flew up, but Myotis moved out of the way.

"Pyrus Lightning!" Myotis formed his energy whip, but Leonidas was able to block it.

"Okay Davis get ready." Ken said.

"Right." Davis said as they ran in opposite directions. Pied tried slashing at Blacken, but he kept moving out of the way. However Pied grabbed Blacken's leg and pulled him in. Then Pied grabbed him by the face and slammed him into the ground.

"Had enough yet?" Pied said.

"Not even close." Blacken said.

"Wrong answer, now perish." Pied said as he stored power in his hand and Blacken was getting zapped.

"Oh no Blacken!" Leonidas said.

"Worry about yourself." Myotis said as he pounded him across the face. Leonidas kept trying to slash at him with his claws, but he kept moving out of the way. "You can't hurt me. You're too slow and weak."

"Ken now!" Leonidas said. Myotis was confused until he backed into Pied.

"Ability Activate, Midnight Horror!" Ken said. Blacken breathed out a black fog from all of his mouths and formed a dark dome that surrounded the three. "It worked."

" _Listen Davis we're only going to get once chance at this." Ken said explaining the plan. "When Blacken and Pied are close enough Leonidas has to get Myotis close enough to them."_

" _What are you going to do?" Davis said._

" _I'll use the Midnight Horror Ability. With that Ability Blacken will not only gain power, but they won't know what hit them literally." Ken said._

Pied and Myotis tried to keep their eyes open for Blacken, but because of the fog they couldn't see a thing as they were back to back to each other.

"Where are they?" Pied said.

"Cowards. Face us where we can see you." Myotis said.

"Sorry, not part of the plan." Blacken said as he used the cover of the darkness and attacked both of them.

"This is just pathetic. Pied would you put an end to this game already." Myotis said.

"My pleasure. Doom Trickery!" Pied said. He held up his hand and emitted a dark light that had the fog away and Blacken was losing power.

"My strength is falling." Blacken said.

"That isn't the only thing falling." Pied said as he spin kicked him across the face down to Ken.

"Oh no Ken!" Davis called out.

"Blacken!" Leonidas called out. Pied struck the ground with one of his swords. The ground was collapsing and Ken and Blacken were falling heading for a river of lava.

"You're going to pay for that." Leonidas said as he flew down to them, but Myotis just kicked him in the face.

"Just give it up you fool." Myotis said as he flew in to fight him again.

"Ken!" Davis said as he ran over to the cliff with Veemon and Wormmon, but saw no sign of them.

"No Ken can't be gone." Wormmon said. Then Pied stepped over to them.

"Don't worry. You'll be joining them soon." Pied said. Davis was angry, but he only grabbed the digimon and ran. "These humans are so predictable." He then started to go after them. Leonidas couldn't help them though because he was busy fighting Myotis.

"Vampire Craves!" Myotis said. He formed a dark mouth of energy with fangs and it almost bit down on Leonidas, but he flew away. Davis and the digimon continued to run from Pied. Then they saw a trench coming up with lava on the bottom.

"Nowhere to run now." Pied said, but Davis kept going and jumped and he actually made it. "This human is insane and I like it." He then jumped and made it to the other side. He then tossed a sword and blocked his path. "You're running around is over." Then Leonidas and Myotis flew right over them.

"It's all over. There's nothing left for you to do." Myotis said.

"You think so?" Davis said.

"Then you better think again." Leonidas said and both of them were wondering what they meant. What they didn't know was that Blacken and Ken was far, but close enough for Blacken to aim as he was charging up his attack.

"Ability Activate, Dusk Star!" Ken said and Blacken fired his attack. Leonidas grabbed Davis and flew off.

"What's going on?" Myotis said and just before the blast hit him in the back and caused a giant explosion.

"What where did that come from?" Pied said.

"All part of the plan." Leonidas said as he flew behind him.

"What?" Pied said.

"This was our plan all along." Davis said and Davis thought about the rest of Ken's plan.

" _However that's only a diversion." Ken said._

" _So then what's the real plan?" Davis said._

" _I'll make it look like I've fallen." Ken said. "In reality I need you to get into a clear spot. Since Myotis can't reflect Darkus attacks, but direct attacks won't work so I need this to be a sneak attack."_

"So then Blacken being taken out was faked." Pied said.

"Now I'm close enough to do this. Ultra Destroyer!" Leonidas said and fired his most powerful attack and blasted Pied causing an explosion and he was taken out. Davis saw Ken and Blacken flew down to them and they gave each other the thumbs up.

"Davis, Ken!" They looked over and saw the others and their Bakugan were running over to them.

"Hey it's the others." Davis said.

"Davis look!" Ken said and they saw the portal open up and could see the castle. "That has to be the Destroyers' base."

"Watch out Masquerade." Davis said. What they failed to noticed was that Pied and Myotis survived.

"Excellent." Myotis said.

"All according to plan." Pied said.

(Dan) Hey guys, Dan back. It turns out we were tricked with Davis and the others at the Destroyers' base and Masquerade and Velige come into our world. Yolei goes to face Metalsea, but it doesn't look good. Good thing we got some old friends coming to help us. Bakugan Brawl! Man it feels good to say that.


	31. Deceptive Darkness

(Davis) My friends and I were called into the world of Bakugan and brawling. There we met the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, but their brawling has been taken by a group called the Destroyers led by Masquerade. Now it's up to us and our Bakugan to put a stop to them.

After getting reunited with the others in the last world Davis and the others were heading straight the Destroyers' base.

"It isn't that much farther." Davis said.

"The castle is right in out sight." Leonidas said.

"Masquerade is right inside." Yolei said.

"That's where all this madness will come to an end." Elico said.

"What do we do once we get inside?" Kari said.

"We fight and put an end to his dark ways." Diaoze said.

"Head up, here it comes." Ken said and they arrived at the front gate. "Okay we're here. So now what do we do?"

"I say we just bust down the door. He must have known that we were coming." Blacken said.

"Blacken's got a point. Masquerade is a smart and tricky guy." Cody said.

"So then how are we suppose to handle this because there's also this Velige?" Trojo said. Then Leonidas just blasted a hole in the wall.

"Let's not worry about that. We'll get caught if we stay out here." Leonidas said.

"Well if Masquerade didn't know we were here before then he will now." T.K. said.

"Sometimes the direct approach is the best approach." Falisk said. "Well what are we waiting for?" All of them went inside and were searching down the halls, but the strange thing was that it was quiet.

"It's too quiet." Hawkmon said. Then a screen was coming down and then it came on with Masquerade on it.

"Masquerade!" Davis said.

"Hello Brawlers." Masquerade said. "I'm glad you pay a visit. Too bad I'm not there to greet you. You see I'm on my way with Velige to the Brawlers dimension."

"The Brawlers? What are you talking about?" Davis said.

"You see opening that hole in the sky was just to lure you here." Masquerade said. "I thought Dan and the others would be coming with you, but this works too."

"What are you talking about? What are you up to?" Davis said.

"You see Master Velige seeks to be the strongest Bakugan ever." Masquerade said. "We thought you would bring a certain Bakugan and we could absorb his power, but with you here then no one can stop us from obtaining him."

"Wait a minute. It's Drago you want. You want all of Drago's power." Davis said.

"Very good. Hopefully we'll get to Drago before you come back." Masquerade said. "Oh and you know those hybrids you defeated? They weren't defeated. They faked their destructions to come and help me and buy some time. So long." After that the screen went blank.

"He fooled us." Gatomon said.

"We got to get Bakugan City and warn Dan and the others." Davis said.

"But it will take us forever to find a portal and get back there." Ken said. Then by some miracle a portal opened up.

"Davis is that you?"

"Hey that's Dan's voice." Davis said.

"Davis get back over here. Get through the portal quickly." Dan said.

"You heard him." Davis said as they all went through the portal. As they went through the Bakugan returned to ball form and at the end they emerged in Marucho's lab with the Brawlers with them.

"Glad to see you guys made it." Runo said.

"How did you know we needed to get back?" T.K. said.

"Just about an hour ago this came up." Shun said and they turned to the screens. They showed news stories of six giant holes formed around the world and the hybrids were the ones that came out.

"We brought you back because those are strange and powerful Bakugan and we needed you to help stop them. We know they're with the Destroyers." Alice said.

"I don't believe it. Masquerade was serious." Davis said.

"What do you mean?" Julie said.

"Opening the hole in our world was all a trick. Those Bakugan are hybrids with digimon that we fought." Kari said.

"We thought they were destroyed, but they faked it." Diaoze said.

"It was all meant to get Drago. They want Drago's power." Davis said.

"I see. So it's me that they want." Drago said.

"What are we going to do?" Cody said.

"We need to find Velige and put an end to him." Trojo said.

"So far Velige has yet to show himself." Marucho said. "I say we should handle the hybrids. If they want Drago then they'll be on their way here."

"Master Marucho is right." Kato said as he came on the screen. "I've been tracking these hybrids for some time. So far three of them are at their closest to Bakugan City." He showed that Metalsea, Mummy, and Arukeni were on their way.

"It's Metalsea, Arukeni, and Mummy!" Davis said.

"By my calculations they'll be in city limits in just a few minutes." Kato said.

"Okay you heard Marucho. You guys know what these things are so you better go and take care of them." Shun said.

"But each of them are real strong. For all we know they could have been holding back." Elico said.

"We have to at least try Elico. You and I can go take care of Metalsea." Yolei said.

"Good idea. Trojo and I will take care of Mummy." Cody said.

"Right and I'll take Arukeni." Davis said.

"No Davis. Blacken and I will take Arukeni." Ken said. "Arukeni was one of the reasons for my suffering when I was the Digmon Emperor. This could be my closest to get some closure."

"Okay I understand. Be careful you guys." Davis said.

"Davis, Kari, and I will stay here with Dan and the others." T.K. said. "Kato keep us updated if the other hybrids show and the status on the three currently here. Also try to track Masquerade or a Bakugan named Velige and let us know when they arrived."

"As you wish Master T.K." Kato said and left. The ultimate battle is on its way.

…

The Harbor

Metalsea rose from the water as he was on his way into the city.

"Well it looks like I'm the first one here. Now to find Drago and deliver him to Lord Velige." Metalsea said. While he was heading to the city Yolei was on her way to try and stop him.

"Look Yolei, I see Metalsea." Elico said.

"I see him too." Yolei said as she came to a stop at the end. "Okay Elico we need to stop him here and now. This could also be our final battle together."

"If it is then let's make this a great battle. I'm glad to have you as a partner and I've gotten to know you Hawkmon." Elico said.

"Thank you Elico. Now let's take this final stand." Hawkmon said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Let's go Elico!" Yolei said and Elico came up.

"This is as far as you go Metalsea." Elico said.

"Oh it's you again." Metalsea said.

"I won't let you in the city. If you want Drago then you have to go through me." Elico said.

"That shouldn't be much of a problem. Sea Catastrophe." Metalsea said as he powered up energy in his mouth and fired a powerful energy blast that pushed Elico back.

"Ability Activate, Water Katana Stream!" Yolei said and Elico had water form around his claws and tried slashing at him, but it was hardly having any affect.

"My armor is made from the toughest of metal. You won't be able to put a dent in it." Metalsea said and whacked Elico with his tail.

"Yolei he's part digimon so put me in." Hawkmon said.

"I can't. He's also have Bakugan capabilities and if he's like Metalseadramon than you don't have a chance." Yolei said. "Elico is our only chance. If only I had more Aquos Bakugan. I could use their combined Aquos power to finish him. Oh well might as well work with what I got."

"Look just give it up. You couldn't beat me before and you can't now." Metalsea said.

"That's where you're wrong. As long as he have something to fight for we won't give up." Elico said.

"You tell him. Ability Activate, Water Art Wave!" Yolei said. Elico formed a hand sign and launched a wave and tried to push Metalsea back.

"Twister Quetzal!" Metalsea said. He formed a twister from his tail and blew Elico away. "Dry Steger!" Metalsea shot a blue beam from his mouth and hit Elico as he was becoming grey.

"What are you doing to him?" Yolei said.

"Dry Steger will drain you of all of your Aquos abilities." Metalsea said.

"Elico quick change your attributes." Yolei said.

"Attribute Change…Haos!" Elico changed his attribute to Haos.

"Have you forgotten that I can change my attributes?" Elico said.

"That doesn't concern me in the least bit." Metalsea said.

"Ability Activate, Light Katana Ray!" Yolei said and Elico's claws were glowing a rainbow color. He tried slashing at Metalsea, but he kept blocking with his tail.

"This is just too easy. River Cannon!" Metalsea said as he fired the energy cannon at close range and blasted Elico down. "One more hit should do it." He was storing up power for another attack.

"Oh no! What are we going to do?" Hawkmon said.

"I don't know." Yolei said.

"Say goodbye." Metalsea said as he was about to fire, but two figures jumped down beneath him and kicked him under the chin causing him to fire straight up.

"Who are you?" Yolei said.

"We fight for truth and justice."

"We stand by the Brawlers and won't back down."

"I am Aquos Preyas!"

"And I'm the lovely Elfin!"

"Elfin and Preyas?" Hawkmon said.

"Wait a minute those two use to be Marucho's partners." Yolei said.

"What are you two doing here?" Elico said.

"We got a call from our old little buddy Marucho." Preyas said.

"He said you guys could use some help so we came over. You must be this Yolei." Elfin said.

"So now we came to fight for all worlds." Preyas said.

"So sun, wind, and rain combine and we appeared." Elfin said as they posed like heroes.

"Marucho did tell me they were comedians." Yolei said with her sweat dropping anime style.

"It doesn't how many of you there are. You're all going to fall." Metalsea said.

"What a motor mouth, literally." Preyas said. "Let's shut him up. Blue Stealth!" Preyas turned invisible and started attacking Metalsea by pounding him around. When he reappeared he was hopping around. "Ow that hurts me more than him."

"My turn. Ding Dong Ditch!" Elfin said. She fired a musical beam from her wand and blasted Metalsea.

"The two of you are really annoying." Metalsea said as he launched a twister from his mouth blowing him back.

"He's too strong to face head on." Elico said.

"But now that you two are here I have a plan to finish him. That is if you two are in." Yolei said.

"You got it." Preyas said.

"Anything for a friend of our friend." Elfin said.

"Elico changed back to Aquos and all three of you form a triangle around him." Yolei said.

"You heard her." Elico said as he changed back and they surrounded Metalsea.

"Whatever you're up to it won't work." Metalsea said.

"Aquos Triple Chain Ability, Neptune's Depth!" Yolei said. "Now they're combined Aquos power will send you to a watery grave. You'll never get your hands on Drago now." All three of them glowed blue and a whirlpool formed by them and dragging Metalsea down.

"This can't be happening!" Metalsea said.

"Now!" Elico said and the three of them blasted him with energy and he was actually destroyed.

"Alright! We did it!" Yolei cheered swinging Hawkmon around. Then the Bakugan returned to ball form and went to Yolei. "Preyas, Elfin thank you for coming to help us."

"Oh it was nothing." Elfin said.

"Yeah we do anything for a buddy of our buddy." Preyas said.

"I'm glad we defeated Metalsea, but this is no time to celebrate." Elico said.

"You're right. Velige is out there and he's coming." Yolei said.

(Cody) Trojo and I go off to face against Mummy and this time he means business. It's a showdown between the cowboy and the mummy, but we get a little help from a big giant named Gorem. It's all going to happen next time.


	32. Little Big Help

(Davis) My friends and I were called into the world of Bakugan and brawling. There we met the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, but their brawling has been taken by a group called the Destroyers led by Masquerade. Now it's up to us and our Bakugan to put a stop to them.

Davis and the others returned to the Brawlers dimension after realizing they were tricked in leaving. The hybrids they also fought survived. Yolei already defeated Metalsea and now Trojo and Cody are on the lookout for Mummy.

"Be on the lookout Trojo." Cody said as he and Armadillomon were riding on Trojo's shoulder out in the woods.

"So far no sign of Mummy yet partner." Trojo said.

"We got to be careful Cody. Mummy can be a tricky Bakugan/digimon." Armadillomon said.

"Yeah I know, but if Mummy thinks he's going to get Drago than he's got another thing coming." Cody said.

"Hold up Cody look." Trojo said and they saw something moving in the trees and felt the ground begin to shake.

"Is that Mummy?" Arrmadillomon said.

"I don't think so. Whatever it is it's much bigger." Cody said. Then it came into view and revealed to be gigantic Bakugan, and not any giant, it was Gorem.

"Uh am I in the right place?" Gorem said.

"Whoa that guy is huge." Armadillomon said.

"Excuse me, over here big fellow." Trojo said. Gorem looked over and saw them.

"Oh hello." Gorem said.

"Uh hi I'm Cody and this is Trojo."

"Who said that?" Gorem said.

"That would be my partner, here on my shoulder." Trojo said pointing to Cody and Armadillomon on his shoulder.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't see you. My name is Subterra Hammer Gorem."

"Hammer Gorem?" Cody said.

"You can just call me Gorem."

"Gorem, where have I heard that name before?" Cody said.

"Do you think you can help me? I'm trying to find my old partner." Gorem said.

"You lost your partner?" Trojo said.

"I didn't really lose her. It's more like we just haven't seen each other for some time." Gorem said.

….

Mummy

Mummy was underground and was digging his way to Bakugan City.

"I can feel it I'm getting close." Mummy said as he was digging. "Soon I'll make it and get this Pyrus Drago and be the hero. Then maybe finally I'll have Arukeni's love.

…..

Cody

"So what's your partner like?" Cody said.

"She's real sweet and nice, but can get real emotional." Gorem said. "She's always there for her friends and can get a little crazy with joy when love is mentioned."

"What girl doesn't go crazy when love is mentioned?" Armadillomon said.

"Anyway I love to stay and chat, but I really should go looking for her." Gorem said.

"Sure, go on ahead. There's something we need to do anyway." Cody said.

"Oh well I don't want to keep you from it. Bye." Gorem said as he began to walk away.

"For a big guy he's pretty nice." Trojo said.

"I guess there is such a thing as a gentle giant." Cody said. "Either way we should probably get searching for Mummy."

"You're right." Trojo said as he started walking to keep searching. It was then they felt the ground begin to shake.

"Is that Gorem again?" Armadillomon said.

"No it feels like there's something under the ground." Trojo said. They saw something move under the ground and it jumped up revealing to be Mummy.

"It's Mummy!" Cody said.

"Oh did I make a wrong turn?" Mummy said as he was looking around.

"No you're in the right place you varmint." Trojo said getting Mummy's attention.

"Oh I remember you." Mummy said.

"Davis told me you let him and Ken go to help Arukeni. You're not really evil are you?" Cody said.

"Oh I'm plenty evil. I only did that to help my darling Arukeni, but if I can get my hands on that Drago then she'll be most impressed." Mummy said.

"Boy this guy sounds like Davis, wanting to be the big hero to get Kari impressed or in this case that spider witch." Cody said.

"Well then let's get this showdown started. Its high noon and time to draw." Trojo said reaching for his blasters. Both waited patiently for the other to make a move as they slid their feet against the ground. Then when the wind picked up they both jumped to the side.

"Pharaoh Shooter!" Mummy said.

"Ability Activate, Fly Trigger!" Cody said. Trojo reached out with both of his blasters and fired as their shots canceled each other out.

"Now I've got you." Trojo said as he fired more shots.

"Unravel!" Mummy said. He let himself get blasted and he turned to dust with the bandages flying around. Then the bandages came back together and he was reformed.

"He's a lot tougher than he looks." Armadillomon said.

"And dustier than an old abandon saloon in the middle of a sandstorm." Trojo said.

"Stop talking like a whack job from the old west. This is the 21st century." Mummy said as he fired more of his blaster, but Trojo was running out of the way and took cover behind some trees. "It's useless to try and run."

"He's a slippery one." Trojo said.

"He's a lot tougher than the Mummymon we knew." Armadillomon said.

"But their brains are very much the same." Cody said and Trojo looked through the trees.

"Hold up a second. Where did he go?" Trojo said and they all saw he was gone. What the failed to notice that the bandages were moving like snakes. Then they strike and wrapped around Trojo and reformed Mummy as he was holding onto him.

"Now I've got you. Snake Bandage Strangle!" Mummy said and Trojo was getting zapped as he was losing energy.

"Trojo!" Cody said. Then Mummy blasted him with his blaster and Cody fell off. He slid against the trees and rolled to Mummy as he aimed his blaster at him.

"Cody!" Both Trojo and Armadillomon shouted in a panic.

"It's all over boy." Mummy said as he was about fire.

"Not so fast Mummy!" Something was tossed and hit Mummy as he was blown away and landed on his head.

"Ow! Who did that?" Mummy said.

"Looks like I made it just in time." They looked to see that Gorem came back.

"Gorem!" Cody said.

"I heard all the commotion and thought you could use some help." Gorem said.

"Hey no one invited you!" Mummy said.

"Well then I'll crash the party." Gorem said as he ran at him and Mummmy was getting nervous and then Gorem kicked him.

"I'm going to need more bandages after this." Mummy said.

"Glad you came back partner. Now let's finish this varmint." Trojo said. He ran in and grabbed one of Mummy's bandages and was swinging him in circles.

"No! I don't like to be spun around like this. You're going to unravel my bandages." Mummy said.

"Swing your partner round and round and throw him to the giant as strong as the ground." Trojo singed and tossed him at Gorem.

"This is going to hurt!" Mummy said as water was coming out of his eyes as he was heading to Gorem.

"Gorem Punch!" Gorem said. He pounded Mummy multiple times and then gave him an uppercut sending him flying into the sky.

"Now finish him off!" Cody said.

"Grand Impact! This is going to hurt me more than you." Gorem said as he tossed his hammer and hit Mummy.

"Somehow I find that hard to believe." Mummy cried.

"Justice Blast!" Trojo stored up energy in his blasters and fired and hit Mummy.

"No this can't be happening to me. Tell Arukeni I love her!" Mummy said in the blast and then was destroyed.

"Gorem thanks for coming back to help us. You were a big help." Cody said.

"In more ways than one." Armadillomon said.

"I was glad to do it. Now I need to find my partner. Her name is Julie." Gorem said.

"Wait a minute, that's how I know you." Cody said. "Gorem I'm friends with Julie. I'm a member of the Brawlers. I can take you to her."

"Really!" Gorem said. "Thank you so much. I'm so happy I could hug you."

"Don't even think about it or we'll be more crushed than a scorpion under a spiked boot." Trojo said.

(Ken) Next time it's my turn to do battle. I go off and face against Arukeni. She reminds me of this digimon that has tortured me, but now I can finish it. However just me alone isn't enough it would seem. Where's help when you need it.


	33. Squash The Spider

(Davis) My friends and I were called into the world of Bakugan and brawling. There we met the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, but their brawling has been taken by a group called the Destroyers led by Masquerade. Now it's up to us and our Bakugan to put a stop to them.

With two of Velige's hybrids defeated Arukeni was moving through warehouse district with some workers running off as she went over them.

"Ha what a bunch of tasty looking insects." Arukeni said. "Stay focus Arukeni. You've got to find this Drago and deliver him to Velige." Meanwhile Ken and Wormmon were on their way to try and stop her and she came into view.

"There she is. Blacken are you ready?" Ken said.

"I'm all set." Blacken said and Ken came to a stop.

"Get ready. You're going down." Ken said and Arukeni spotted him.

"You can do it Ken." Wormmon said.

"I remember you. I'm glad I got to run into you so we get to finish what we started." Arukeni said.

"You're right and I get to finish something that's been long overdue." Ken said. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" Blacken rose up to battle.

"We will never let Velige lay his hands on Drago." Blacken said.

"Oh is that so. Well bring it on gruesome."Arukeni said.

"You asked for it witch." Blacken said.

"Take her down." Wormmon said.

"Venom Breath!" Arukeni said as she breathed out her mist cloud of acid, but Blacken was able to fly away. "Where are you going?" She launched her webs and got a hold of him.

"Not such a good idea." Blacken said.

"Ability Activate, Nebula Torture!" Ken said and Blacken fired the shadow orb from his mouth and pushed her back and got free.

"Hey no fair, sneak attack." Arukeni said.

"That was nothing. There's more to come." Blacken said.

"Ability Activate, Hades Nebula!" Ken said. Blacken fired his multiple shadow orbs from the mouth on his chest and blew Arukeni away.

"Whoa!" Arukeni screeched. "Okay that is not fun at all."

"Really, looked fun to me." Blacken said.

"Okay buddy boy no more playing around. Stone Tarantula!" Arukeni said. She stomped her legs into the ground. Then eight stalagmites came out and trapped Blacken closing around him.

"Blacken!" Ken said.

"I can't get free." Blacken said. Arukeni held up her hands and powered up an energy disk.

"Spinning Wrack!" Arukeni said as she tossed it at him and even though it got him free it blew him away.

"Blacken are you okay?" Ken said.

"Don't worry, I can still go on." Blacken said.

"Good. We won't lose this fight." Ken said.

…..

Marucho's Home

The other Brawlers were waiting in Marucho's lab on an update and were keeping a look out for Velige or Masquerade since they have yet to make a move. Then Kato came on the screen.

"Excuse me Master Marucho I have some news." Kato said.

"Go ahead Kato." Marucho said.

"Mistress Yolei and Master Cody have defeated Metalsea and Mummy and are on their way back." Kato said.

"What about Ken?" Davis said.

"He's engaged in battle with Arukeni as we speak." Kato said. "However I do have troubling news. One hybrid is coming from the northwest and two are coming from the east."

"The two together have to be Pied and Myotis." Leonidas said.

"That means the one coming from the northwest is Devi." Falisk said.

"Thanks for the update Kato. Check on Ken to see if he needs help." Marucho said and he went off.

"So that's two down and only four to go." Davis said.

"Yeah. Falisk and I will go take care of Devi." T.K. said.

"Right. Kari I'm going to need your help to take down Myotis and Pied." Davis said.

"Right." Kari said.

…

Ken

Arukeni and Blacken continued to fight each other as they tried to pound or kick each other. Blacken managed to kick her on the side and caused her to slide back.

"Okay I'm getting through playing around here." Arukeni said.

"Yeah, bring it on then." Ken said.

"Excuse me Master Ken." Kato said on a communication device on Ken's wrist. "Mistress Yolei and Master Cody have won their battles. Do you want me to send them over to help you?"

"No thanks. I much rather have them protect Drago." Ken said.

"As you wish." Kato said and hanged up.

"Okay Blacken Yolei and Cody won their battles. Now it's our turn." Ken said.

"I'm ready Ken. Just say the word and I'll squish this bug." Blacken said.

"I find that hurtful since I am a bug." Wormmon said.

"I'm sure he meant no offense. Ability Activate, Midnight Horror!" Ken said. All of Blacken's mouth was releasing the black fog.

"Now you see me, now you don't." Blacken said as he disappeared when the black dome was formed.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Arukeni said. Then she felt being pounded around from all sides. "I can't see you. Don't you think this is a little unfair?"

"In an all-out battle like this there are no rules." Blacken said.

"Oh! Then I can do this. Hunter Eyes!" The jewels on her hands glowed and the fog dispersed with Blacken losing power.

"My Darkus power is gone." Blacken said.

"Now I've got you." Arukeni said as she jumped up.

"What is she doing?" Ken said. Threads were coming out of her feet and were forming a ball made out of threads.

"Spinneret Frame!" Arukeni said. She dropped the ball right on Blacken and it burst with him getting covered in webs.

"Gross. Get this stuff off me." Blacken said as Arukeni landed.

"There's more to it." Arukeni said and the bottom of the webs were starting to harden like crystal.

"Oh no the web is hardening into rock." Ken said.

"First you take my Darkus power and now you're trying to turn me into a statue." Blacken said.

"Yep and now you're helpless so I can do this." Arukeni said. She released more threads and used them like whips whiplashing at Blacken and he couldn't defend himself.

"Get out of there Blacken." Wormmon said.

"How do you suppose I do that?" Blacken said through the pain with more than half of the web a crystal substance.

"Ken do something." Wormmon said.

"I don't know what to do. I should have asked for help when I had the chance. There's got to be some way to win this." Ken said as he tried to think of something.

"By the time you figure that out it will be all over, like right now!" Arukeni said as she was about to deal the final blow.

"Death Trident!" Three energy blasts came out of nowhere and became one and blasted Arukeni.

"I'm getting sick of this. Where the heck did that come from?" Arukeni said. They all looked to the sky and see a three headed dragon Bakugan.

"Who is that?" Wormmon said.

"I am Alpha Hydranoid!"

"Alpha Hydranoid? Wait a minute you use to be Alice's partner." Ken said.

"Yes I use to be Alice's partner. Now I have returned to help her and the other Brawlers." Hydranoid said.

"Coming a few minutes sooner would have been nice too you know." Blacken said.

"Let me help you out of there. Leap Leach Cable!" Hydranoid said. The cables came out of his wings and fired lasers breaking Blacken free.

"Thanks." Blacken said.

"They say three's a crowd so there isn't much room for a three headed lizard." Arukeni said.

"Blacken hold on to me and I can restore your Darkus power." Hydranoid said and Blacken placed his hand on him. "Indigo Nightmare!" His three heads breathed out a black stream and blasted Arukeni. The power Hydranoid got from it was sent to Blacken.

"I feel my strength returning." Blacken said.

"I better do something or I'm in trouble. Hatching Case!" Arukeni said as she made copies of herself surrounding them. "They say there's safety in numbers."

"Not really. Blacken get ready to deal the final blow. Lash And Blast Extreme!" He fired three energy blasts that were shot straight into the air.

"Pathetic! You need to work on your aim." Arukeni said.

"My aim is fine." Hydranoid said as the three blasts split into multiples and rained down on her.

"Uh no. He's getting every last one of me!" Arukeni said and the real one was blasted.

"Finish this Blacken. Ability Activate, Dusk Star!" Ken said. Blacken charged up his five points and fired it through his chest and blasted Arukeni and caused her to be destroyed. After that Hydranoid and Blacken went into ball form and went to Ken. "Nice job, both of you."

"Thanks and thanks a lot for coming to help us Hydranoid." Blacken said.

"It was my pleasure." Hydranoid said.

"Alice would be happy to see you and we can use the help watching Drago. Let's get going you guys." Ken said. What he didn't know was up on a warehouse was that Masquerade was watching.

"That's right Brawlers. Keep thinking your winning." Masquerade said with a smirk

(T.K.) Upon arriving to face against Devi Falisk and I meet up with Shun's old partner Ingrim which helps us fight. Though Devi is much more powerful and trapped Falisk. I thought I lost one partner to Devimon; I'm not going to lose another to a fake.


	34. We Stick Together

AN: I can't tell if Ingram is a boy or girl because Ingram started out as a girl and then to a boy so I went with the last gender he/she was that I can remember.

(Davis) My friends and I were called into the world of Bakugan and brawling. There we met the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, but their brawling has been taken by a group called the Destroyers led by Masquerade. Now it's up to us and our Bakugan to put a stop to them.

With three of Velige's minions the fourth is happening at Bakugan Amusement Park where Ventus Master Ingram was waiting.

"If what I have been told is true. There should be an enemy heading right this way." Ingram said.

"Hey you!" He looked down and saw T.K. and Patamon down on the ground.

"Hey look kid things are about to get dangerous. You might want to take cover some place." Ingram said.

"I'm aware of that." T.K. said and Falisk rolled out.

"You must be Ventus Master Ingram." Falisk said.

"Indeed I am." Ingram said.

"I've heard of you. You use to be Shun's partner." T.K. said.

"It's okay. We're here to fight. We're friends of Shun." Patamon said.

"I see. Well we have a common friend an enemy so we should join forces." Ingram said.

"We must be careful. Our enemy is a hybrid that have the abilities of both Ventus and Aquos and should be coming any minute now." Falisk said.

"Hey Falisk I just thought of something. If we defeat Devi and then Velige, this might be our last battle together." T.K. said.

"I'm aware of that T.K., but let's not think about that now." Falisk said.

"Get ready. I sense him arriving." Ingram said. Then a tornado appeared out of nowhere as it was blowing everything around. When it dispersed it revealed to be Devi.

"It's him!" T.K. said.

"Well look what I have here. A human and a Bakugan that's about to be torn to shreds." Devi said.

"Falisk are you ready?" T.K. said.

"I'm all set." Falisk said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Ventus Meteor Falisk!" T.K. said and Falisk rose up on the field.

"So we meet again Falisk." Devi said.

"I thought I saw the last of you back the last time we fought." Falisk said. "Later I find out you only faked. This time I won't let you escape."

"I think you're mistaken. It's you who won't escape." Devi said.

"Ingram I'm going to need your help to take him down." Falisk said.

"I got your back." Ingram said.

"Let's get started than. Razor Reap!" Devi said. He formed a scythe out of wind and launched a gust of wind that was cutting through solid concrete and the two of them tried to block it.

"Ability Activate, Meteor Strife!" T.K. said. Falisk's hand was covered in green flames and he headed straight for Devi.

"Phantasm Wave!" Devi said and Falisk went right through him like water. Ingram flew in and tried attacking with his claws, but he couldn't hit him either. "Devil Wind!" He shot a gust of wind and hit Ingram in the back, but Falisk caught him.

"Are you alright?" Falisk said.

"Yes. Don't worry about me." Ingram said.

"That's right. You be smarter to worry about yourself." Devi said.

"Keep your guard up Falisk. He's a tricky one." T.K. said. 'I have to help Falisk keep his guard up around Devi. When we fought Devimon I thought I lost Angemon. I'm not going to let that happen to Falisk.' He thought.

"Falisk lead him towards me and I'll strike when he isn't expecting it." Ingram said.

"Right!" Falisk said as he flew up. Falisk tried to attack, but Devi kept moving out of the way. Then Falisk managed to grab a hold of his arms and held them where they were. "Ingram, hurry now!"

"Wind Power Extreme!" Ingram said and shot a green energy blast. Falisk waited till the last minute and moved out of the way when the blast hit him in the back.

"Now to top things off. Ability Activate, Whirlwind Shooting Meteor!" T.K. said. Falisk shot the flaming shards from his wings and struck Devi and had him fall to the ground. "Nice we've got him."

"You think so." Devi said as he was getting back up.

"Unreal. How can he get up after that?" Ingram said.

"I haven't even gotten started." Devi said. Then with just a shout he created a giant gust of wind that blew them all away. Falisk crashed right on the roller coaster and Devi flew over to him. "Now I have you. There's nowhere to run now. Frozen Demon Cell!" He created a cage made out of ice and had Falisk trapped.

"Falisk!" T.K. shouted.

"Release me Devi!" Falisk shouted.

"I don't think so." Devi said. He shot blasts of wind in the cage and Falisk couldn't defend himself.

"Hang on Falisk, use your shield." T.K. said about to use his ability.

"Don't think about it. This cage prevents him from using any of his abilities." Devi said.

"You coward, attacking someone who can't defend himself." Ingram said. He flew up to try and stop him and save Falisk, but Devi moved out of the way and Ingram crashed into the cage causing his claw to get stuck. Then Devi slammed the heel of his foot on Ingram's head and knocked him down.

"That's enough!" T.K. said as he raced to try and do something.

"T.K. wait!" Patamon said he flew after him.

"Stay out of this!" Devi said as he had wind swirl around the two lifting them up in the air.

"No don't! Don't hurt them." Falisk said.

"Okay!" Devi said as he sent the two of them flying and had them crashed into a fun house.

"T.K., Patamon!" Falisk called out hoping they were okay.

"Oh you should be more worried about yourself." Devi said.

…..

T.K.

Since he crashed into the fun house he and Patamon were knocked out, but T.K. was able to wake up and fight through the pain to stand up.

"Hey Patamon are you okay?" T.K. said trying to get him to wake up. "Patamon, get up." With a little shake Patamon was able to get up. "Are you alright Patamon?"

"I think so, are you?" Patamon said.

"Yeah. A little pain, but it's nothing serious." T.K. said. He grabbed his hat since it fell off, but when he got up and looked at the mirror, even though it was a fun house mirror, he saw himself when he was younger and remember the fight they had with Devimon. He remembered that Patamon digivolved for him and got grabbed instead of him. He remembered how helpless he was since he couldn't do a thing to stop him from becoming an egg and how upset he was when he became an egg thinking he was gone. He frowned at his reflection with anger. He wasn't going to let that happen to Falisk. "We've got to get going."

"What?" Patamon said.

"We've got to get back and help Falisk. I thought I lost you when we fought Devimon. I won't let that happen to Falisk." T.K. said. He got moving and tried to move as fast as he could. 'Hang on Falisk, I'm coming. There's one thing a Brawler never does and that's leave his partner. You always helped me now it's my turn to help you.' He thought.

…..

Falisk

Devi continued to attack Falisk while he couldn't defend himself. Ingram flew up and slashed against Devi and kicked him away.

"I'll get you out of there somehow Falisk." Ingram said.

"Ingram look out behind you." Falisk said. Ingram turned around and got grabbed by the face.

"Are all ninja annoying as you?" Devi said. He then gave Ingram a shock to the face.

"Stop it Devi." Falisk said.

"Gladly, you're the one I want." Devi said holding up his other hand and was charging up an energy blast.

"Do what you like. T.K. will come and find some way to beat you and get me out of here." Falisk said.

"That human? Oh I'm shaking." Devi sarcastically said and fired his energy blast. Falisk was surrounded by a light as he was shot down.

"T.K.!" Falisk cried. T.K. and Patamon made his way out of the fun house and saw the cage and ran inside trying to get a good view of Falisk.

"Falisk where are you?" T.K. said. He then noticed he stepped on a giant feather. When he looked up he saw Falisk's arm hanging over the track.

"Oh no." Patamon said.

"Falisk no!" T.K. shouted with Falisk not moving. He also noticed that Ingram was down and barely conscious.

"I'm sorry Falisk." Ingram said.

"Falisk!" T.K. said as he tried climbing up to reach to him

"T.K. have me digivolve. I can get you up there and fight." Patamon said, but then he noticed that Devi was flying down to him at eye level.

"Too late boys." Devi said. T.K. scowled at him. He said he wasn't going to let something like this happen, but this time he could at least try to do something.

"Why you!" T.K. shouted as he jump off and straight at him surprising all of them. T.K. chopped him on the chest then stomped his head as he jumped off from him.

"But how? He's just a human!" Devi said as he fell back and hit the ground. Then T.K. ran up to Falisk's face.

"Falisk can you hear me? Open your eyes, say something. Do something. ANYTHING!" T.K. shouted as a tear landed on Falisk. Then there was a bright warm green light that melted the cage and was causing Ingram to regain strength.

"Flames Of Rebirth!" They looked behind the ride and saw Storm Skyress emitting the light.

"Skyress!" Ingram said glad to see her.

"It looks like I made it just in time." Skyress said as they all saw Falisk was regaining his strength and was moving.

"Falisk!" T.K. said with joy.

"T.K. I knew you would make it." Falisk said.

"It doesn't matter." Devi said and they all turned to face him. "I will destroy every last one of you."

"I think not you devil." Skyress said as she began to fly above him and Ingram was coming from below.

"Destruction Meteor Storm!"

"Twin Fangs, Great Divine Wing!" Both of them flew up with Skyress in green flames and Ingram's wings becoming sharp as blades as they attacked him from both sides.

"Ventus Triple Chain Ability, Soaring Wind Lord Dive!" T.K. said and all the wind power from Skyress and Ingram were going to Falisk as he began to glow a bright green and his hand became a sword of energy.

"Goodbye Devi. You sided with evil and I sided with the humans and attack for no mercy to others." Falisk said. "That will be your down fall." He flew straight at Devi and slashed right through him.

"No this can't be happening to me!" Devi shouted right before he was destroyed.

"Nice job you guys." T.K. said.

"Skyress I'm glad you came when you did." Ingram said.

"It was my pleasure. I could not abandon a fellow Bakugan who had a strong bond with his partner." Skyress said and she was referring to Falisk and T.K.

"I'm glad you're okay." T.K. said.

"I owe it all to you. I knew you would come and help me." Falisk said.

"We're partners. We stick together. Now come one there's still one more battle to come." T.K. said.

(Davis) Hey you guys. Next time Kari and I are teaming up against the last hybrids Myotis and Pied. Then the others show up and come with these cool new Bakugan. Though there's something going on and it has something to do with that sneaky Masquerade. What's he up to this time?


	35. Confronting The Fiends

(Davis) My friends and I were called into the world of Bakugan and brawling. There we met the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, but their brawling has been taken by a group called the Destroyers led by Masquerade. Now it's up to us and our Bakugan to put a stop to them.

Four of the hybrids have been defeated and only two remain, but we have been told they actually made it into the city. Bakugan City has been evacuated and now we wait for them.

Davis and Kari waited on the roof of a building for Myotis and Pied since they were the last ones.

"Davis you've fought these two before. Are they strong?" Gatomon said.

"Yeah and ruthless." Davis said.

"These two are powerful so watch your step." Leonidas said.

"We will, now get ready. Here they come." Diaoze said and then a geyser of dark energy erupted in the city and both Myotis and Pied appeared.

"Wow they look like Piedmon and Myotismon." Kari said.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Pied said as he spotted both of them.

"So we meet again boy." Myotismon said.

"Davis are these really the same two you and Ken battled?" Kari said.

"Yeah. I thought we saw the last of them when Blacken and Leonidas took them out." Davis said.

"You mean even the combined power of Ultra Leonidas and Dusk Blacken couldn't stop them?" Kari said.

"Diaoze watch your step. These two will show no mercy." Leonidas said.

"Got it." Diazoe said.

"Ready Kari?" Davis said.

"Let's do it." Kari said.

"Bakugan Brawl!" They both said and both Diaoze and Leonidas came on the field.

"So we meet again Leonidas." Myotis said.

"Only this time we can completely finish you." Pied said.

"It's the two of you who are finished." Leonidas said.

"Leonidas let me take care of Pied since he can't fly." Diaoze said.

"Then Myotis you're all mine." Leonidas said as he began to fly.

"Bring it on." Myotis said as he started to fly up and then the two charged at each other. Diaoze ran in to try and hit Pied, but he moved out of the way. Then Pied tried using his swords, but Diaoze blocked it. Leonidas tried using his claws, but Myotis moved out of the way. Then Myotis tried a kick, but Leonidas blocked him.

….

The Lab

The Brawlers were watching the battle on screen with Cody and Yolei.

"Get him Leonidas. Give him a left, a left, now a right." Yolei said as she watched. Then Ken came running in through the door.

"Hey you guys!" Ken said.

"Alice!" Hydranoid said as he jumped right to her.

"Hydranoid it's so good to see you again." Alice said.

"Hydrie you made it." Elfin said.

"How's it looking?" Ken said.

"Kari and Davis are fighting the last two hybrids right now. T.K. went off a while ago to face another one." Shun said and Ken was starting to watch. Meanwhile Masquerade was just outside and was smirking.

"They're almost here. Now to set the stage." Masquerade said.

…

The Battle

"Ultra Destroyer!"

"Dark Reflector!" Leonidas launched his attack, but Myotis had energy flow through his cape and reflected the attack.

"Joker Flare!" Pied said as he shot his fireball at Diaoze.

"Get out of there Diaoze!" Kari said.

"If I move part of the city will be destroyed." Diaoze said and held up his diamond shields to block the attack.

"Leonidas is right. The longer this fight goes on the more destruction will be caused to the city." Gatomon said.

"So then what do we do?" Veemon said.

"If that's the case then we need to lure these two away from the city. Some place with much more open space." Kari said.

"I got it, the park." Davis said. "They won't buy us taking them out into the woods, but maybe the park is enough. I'll check it out." He said as he ran off with Veemon.

"Be careful Davis." Kari said. Davis and Veemon made it to the park. He checked the place and it looked like it was just good enough. He reached for the communicator on his wrist.

"Kari this place is perfect. You know what to do." Davis said.

"I'm on it." Kari said. Pied continued to try and slash at Diaoze, but he kept blocking him. Then Diaoze got a hold of his wrists.

"What are you doing?" Pied said.

"Kari hurry, now." Diaoze said.

"Ability Activate, Warp Jump!" Kari said and the two of them were gone in a flash of light.

…..

The Park

They appeared at the park and Diaoze jumped back when they appeared. Leonidas was leading Myotis right over them.

"Where are you going Leonidas?" Myotis said.

"Right here." Leonidas said as he stopped and flipped. Slamming his on Myotis and had him crash down on Pied.

"Now we can battle here with much more open space." Diaoze said as they were getting up.

"Kari they're both here. Now we just need you." Davis said.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Kari said.

"Take your time Kari. We can buy time for you to get here." Diaoze said and charged at both of them. "Okay come on." He tried to attack them, but Pied crossed his swords and blocked him. Leonidas flew in at Myotis, but he pounded him away.

….

The Lab

"How's it looking?" Julie said.

"So far it could go either way." Runo said. Then their communication devices went off.

"Hey guys can you hear me?" It was Davis.

"Davis what's wrong?" Ken said.

"I need your help guys. Kari and I can't hold these two off." Davis said.

"But what about Drago?" Yolei said.

"Don't worry T.K. took care of Devi. He's on his way back. Just hurry guys we need help." Davis said.

"Okay Davis we're on our way." Cody said.

"The four of us better go too." Gorem said.

"I guess you're right. If we all work together we can take these clowns." Hydranoid said.

"Actually only one is a clown. If people think I'm a numbskull they should meet you." Preyas said.

"Preyas do you want to keep the scales on that ugly body of yours?" Hydranoid said.

"Not now. Just hang on Davis we'll be there soon." Ken said. Outside Masquerade was using his power on the building's power box. He was really the one that sent the message.

"That's right. You better hurry." Masquerade said and was giving T.K. a call. T.K. and Patamon were racing back to the lab as they were almost at the building with Falisk, Skyress, and Ingram on his shoulders.

"Let's move it. I'm worried about the others." T.K. said. Then the communication device went off.

"T.K. can you hear me?" Masquerade said as Davis.

"Davis what's the matter?" T.K. said.

"Kari and I need help against these guys. Don't worry about Drago, the others are protecting him. Come on I need my best buddy's help here."

"Okay Davis I'm on the way."

…..

The Fight

Myotis and Pied blasted Leonidas and Diaoze down. Kari finally made it, but it still wasn't looking good for both of them.

"Now what do we do? Both of them are getting thrashed." Davis said.

"Need help?" They saw that Ken Cody, and Yolei were running right to them to help.

"Come on guys." Yolei said as the three got ready to battle.

"Bakugan Brawl!" All three said and tossed all the Bakugan.

"Whoa where did some of these Bakugan come from?" Veemon said.

"These Bakugan belong to Dan and the others." Cody said.

"A pleasure to meet you." Gorem said.

"Hi I'm Preyas, nice to meet you." Preyas said.

"Perhaps we can do introductions later." Diaoze said.

"It's over now you two." Leonidas said to Myotis and Pied. "This fight is pointless now. We have you out numbered and surrounded. Give up and you can still walkaway."

"You fool Leonidas." Myotis said.

"It is over for you." Pied said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Davis said, but Pied just held up his hand.

"Negative Barrier!" Pied said. He formed an energy barrier around all of them with all of them inside.

"That won't work because we're not outside. You're not too smart are you?" Elfin said.

"You fools, it's not meant to keep anything out." Pied said.

"It's meant to keep all of you in." Myotis said.

"Us in?" Elico said.

"Hey guys what are you doing here? Weren't you protecting Drago?" Davis said to the others.

"Davis you called us saying you needed help." Yolei said.

"I didn't call for help." Davis said.

"Oh no Drago!" Ken said.

…

The Lab

Dan and the others waited for the battle to be over, but then they saw a bright light shine behind them and when they turned around they saw Masquerade appear.

"Masquerade! What are you doing here?" Dan said.

"I came for Drago. I know you won't hand him over willingly." Masquerade said holding up Grrimlin between his fingers. "So I'll take him by force." He showed he had two Bakugan. "Bakugan Brawl!" The top of the place busted open and Grimlin and Velige came out with Drago. That caught the Davis and the others attention.

"Look!" Kari said.

"That must be Velige!" Yolei said.

"I don't believe this. This whole thing was a trap to get us away from Drago." Davis said as his fist tightened. "Masquerade tricked us again." Drago flew down and set Dan and the others down.

"It's all over now Drago." Masquerade said.

"Not yet. Now that I'm no longer in ball form I can fight." Drago said.

"You don't have a chance against both of us." Grimlin said, but then Velige grabbed him by the neck. "Wait what are you doing?"

"Did Masquerade forget to tell you that your services are no longer required?" Velige said.

"Masquerade don't let him do this." Grimlin said.

"Ha you fool. The only Bakugan I work with is Master Velige." Masquerade said. Velige shot electricity from his eyes and zapped Grimlin. He destroyed in the palm of his hand and absorbed all his power.

"You monster." Drago said.

"Well your next Drago. Your power will be mine." Velige said.

"Not so fast Velige."

"Whirlwind Shooting Star!" Falisk said as he shot his shards, but Velige blocked it. Then Ingram, Skyress, and Ingram came between him and Drago.

"Ingram, Skyress!" Shun said with joy of seeing his old partners.

"T.K.?" Masquerade said.

"I thought you were impersonating Davis. Nice try." T.K. said on Falisk's shoulder.

"Ergh, but how could you have known?" Masquerade said.

"You may have sounded like Davis, but you didn't act like him. Davis would never call me his best buddy. That's where you went wrong." T.K. said.

"Drago are you alright?" Skyress said.

"Yes and I'm glad to see all three of you." Drago said.

"Drago let us battle Velige. You're the one he wants." Falisk said.

"You're fools to get in my way." Velige said as he shot energy shots from his hand, but all of them were moving out of the way.

"Go get him you guys." Dan cheered, but Masquerade grabbed him from behind.

"Dan!" Marucho said.

"Get your hands off him." Runo said.

"We'll make a deal Drago. Surrender and no harm will come to your partner." Masquerade said.

"Dan!" Drago said.

"Let him go Masquerade." T.K. said.

"Falisk look out." Ingram said. He turned to see Velige shot an energy blast and hit Falisk.

"T.K.!" Falisk called out as he tried to keep him safe from crashing into the ground before returning to ball form and T.K. fell unconscious.

"So what's it going to be?" Masquerade said, but then saw a black and white tail came and knocked him away off Dan.

"Dan!" Runo said running over wrapping her arms around him. They all looked up and saw…. "Tigerra!"

"You made it!" Dan said.

"I'm glad to see all of you." Tigerra said. "I love to get reacquainted, but I have to help Drago." She said as she ran over and jumped to the top to help Drago. Back at the park Davis and the Bakugan tried to get out while fighting Pied and Myotis, but they were both too strong. Leonidas flew up to the barrier, but got zapped when he touched it.

"It's no use. I can break through." Leonidas said. Then Myotis flew up to him and kneed him in the gut then knocked him to the ground. He went down and stepped on his head.

"You'll leave as soon as Master Velige takes Drago." Pied said.

"Face it Leonidas it's over. Velige will rule and Bakugan like you will be nothing, but a memory to only him." Myotis said.

"No I will never let that happen." Leonidas said.

(Davis) I've had it with Masquerade and Velige. It's time we put an end to these guys and their reign of darkness and that's what we do. Leonidas and I race off to save Drago. You also don't want to miss a secret of Masquerade. It's all happening next time.


	36. Truth Of The Darkness

(Davis) My friends and I were called into the world of Bakugan and brawling. There we met the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, but their brawling has been taken by a group called the Destroyers led by Masquerade. Now it's up to us and our Bakugan to put a stop to them.

Davis and the others are trapped within an energy barrier as they were fighting Pied and Myotis. While they were trapped Velige was trying to take all of Drago's power.

"Grand Impact!"

"Death Trident!" Both Hydranoid and Gorem attacked, but Pied and Myotis moved out of the way.

"Jester Flare!"

"Pyrus Lightning!" Both Pied and Myotis used their attacks and blasted both of them. Both Hydranoid and Gorem were pushed back into the field and got zapped that they returned to ball form.

"This blows. While we're trapped here Velige will take all of Drago's power." Davis said.

"I guess we'll have to hope T.K. is enough to hold him off." Gatomon said.

"What?" Davis said.

"Didn't you notice? T.K. isn't here." Gatomon said.

"T.K. must have realized this was a trap. Now I'm worried." Leonidas said.

"Be careful T.K." Davis said.

…..

Velige

"T.K. can you hear me?" Shun said and T.K. was beginning to wake up.

"Where's Drago?" T.K. said.

"Don't worry. My old partners Ingram and Skyress with Runo's partner Tigerra is trying to keep him safe." Shun said. Up in the sky Ingram and Tigerra were using their claws to fight.

"Velocity Fang!" Tigerra said increasing her speed and tried slashing at him, but he wasn't even getting a scratch. Then Ingram appeared behind him and grabbed him in a headlock.

"Skyress now." Ingram said.

"Whirlwind Lighttning Storm!" Skyress said and fired energy shots at Velige with Ingram jumping away.

"Did you get him?" Tigerra said.

"Chaos Sling!" An energy ray came through the smoke and struck Skyress returning her to ball form.

"Skyress!" Ingram said.

"Look out Ingram!" Tigerra said as Velige was coming into view.

"Domestic Darkness!" Velige said. He fired a dark energy blast from his orb on his chest and took down both Ingram and Tigerra as they returned to ball form and both Shun and Runo caught them.

"There's no one left to protect you Drago." Velige said.

"I can take care of myself." Drago said, but then Velige charged at him fast and shoved him into the wall of a building.

"You might as well give up. You have nothing left." Velige said.

"That is where you are wrong. There's still a chance." Drago said.

…

"Justice Blast!"

"Dusk Star!" Both Trojo and Blacken used their attacks, but Myotis and Pied moved out of the way. Leonidas tried to bust through the barrier, but got zapped

"It's no use. We're trapped in this barrier created by Pied." Leonidas said.

"Then it's time we take Pied out." Elico said. He ran in and attack with his claws, but Pied blocked him with one sword and slashed him with another returning Elico to ball form.

"Is that the best you can do?" Pied said, but then something grabbed him from behind. When he looked he saw Preyas becoming visible.

"Ha now I got you." Preyas said.

"You chameleon freak, let go of me." Pied said as he tried to shake him off.

"I've got him." Elfin said as she jumped up and kicked him in the face.

"I'm still here." Pied said, but Leonidas flew down in front of him.

"Not for long. Ultra Destroyer!" Leonidas said and blasted Pied at point blank range and he was destroyed with the barrier dropping.

"It worked!" Davis said.

"Pied no!" Myotis shouted.

"Davis go help Drago. We'll finish Myotis." Kari said.

"I'm on it." Davis said as he jumped on Leonidas and flew to help Drago.

"I won't let you escape." Myotis said as he was about to fly after them, but Diaoze grabbed him keeping him from going anywhere.

"You're fight is right here." Diaoze said.

…

Drago

Drago was blasted down to the ground by Velige and Velige came down and stomped on his back. Then Velige grabbed him by the tail and tossed him into the air. Drago pulled himself together and started flying, but Velige was flying straight at him.

"Get back!" Drago said as he shot fireballs from his mouth, but Velige moved out of the way and grabbed him by the neck.

"It's all over Drago." Velige said, but then he could sense Leonidas coming.

"Drago!" Davis shouted.

"Hang on. We're coming." Leonidas said.

"No Leonidas, get back." Drago said, but Velige held up his hand towards him and started firing dark energy blasts. Leonidas was able to move out of their way as he was getting closer to Drago.

"Chaos Plasma!" Velige said. He formed a ball of electricity and shot it out and blasted Leonidas as he was getting zapped. The blast knocked Davis right off him.

"Davis!" Leonidas shouted as Davis was falling, but Shun used his ninja skills and was able to catch him. Leonidas was able to fight through the pain and tackled Velige off of Drago.

"Get him Leonidas!" Davis said.

"You fool, can't you see? You've already lost." He looked ahead to see Masquerade.

….

The Park

Myotis tried fighting off the Bakugan by himself because he refused to surrender. Preyas and Elfin tried tag teaming him, but he jumped back and blasted the both of them.

"Justice Blast!" Trojo said and fired his energy blast.

"Dark Reflector!" Myotis said reflecting his attack, but when he dropped his guard he saw Diaoze charging up his attack.

"Diamond Demolition!" Diaoze said

"Take him out Diaoze. Fusion Ability Activate, Haos Shine!" Kari said. Diaoze fired his energy blast with much more power and blasted Myotis causing his destruction.

"That's the last of the Hybrids." Armadillomon said.

"For good this time." Wormmon said.

"Let's get going. We've got to help Davis." Kari said.

…

The Fight

While Leonidas and Velige continued to fight Davis and Masquerade stared down at each other.

"Tell me Masquerade. Why are you doing this?" Davis said.

"It's simple. I do this for Velige." Masquerade said.

"You must have your own reason for doing all of this." Davis said as Leonidas and Velige flew down to them.

"You mean you never knew? All Masquerade has ever done was for me and nothing else." Velige said.

"Masquerade must have his own reason." Davis said.

"Davis!" He turned around to see the others arrive.

"I'm guessing you finished off the hybrids." T.K. said.

"Yeah and that just leaves this big jerk." Yolei said.

"Masquerade you must know this isn't right. You better give me a legit answer on why you're doing this." Davis said

"I guess I have to show you what we're talking about." Masquerade said as he reached for his mask and took it off. When he did it surprised all of them. Underneath Masquerade's mask wasn't a face. The parts that were covered by the mask looked like a void of energy where the eyes were (like Vetrex from Yugioh Zexal only on both sides).

"You're face…" Davis stuttered.

"That's right Davis. This is what I looked like the entire time." Masquerade said.

"Masquerade was never human to begin with. He was nothing, but an energy being." Leonidas said.

"Exactly." Velige said. "When Vestroia went from six worlds to one there was a piece of negative energy that entered the hyperspace I was trapped in and I seized it. I used it and formed it into the one you called Masquerade since it was the same energy that created him, but it took some time."

"Years to be exact." Dan said.

"That's right and he became my humble servant and help create the ones you called the Destroyers." Velige said.

"My sworn purpose was to serve Velige and take Drago." Masquerade said.

"But why take Dan and the other Brawlers ability to brawl?" Davis said.

"That was to help release Velige from his prison. The more energy the better, but what we didn't expect was you Davis Motomiya and Leonidas." Masquerade said.

"Then when Masquerade informed me of this Digital World I set my sights there next after I got Drago." Velige said.

"But why do you want Drago?" Leonidas said.

"To have his power so that I can be the strongest Bakugan in existence." Velige said.

"I won't let that happen. I won't let you hurt my friend." Leonidas said.

"Your friend?" Velige said.

"With all my friends here helping me you will be stopped." Leonidas said.

"I never understood why you would rely on anyone else's power but your own." Velige said. "It would seem I'll have to make sure your friends can't help you." He shot out dark energy from his orb and dark energy was surrounding all of them.

"What are you doing?" Davis said, but Velige just laughed. He brought them all to a dark dimension with the sky purple and in a wasteland with nothing, but a stone ground for miles.

"What is this place?" Dan said.

"What's happening? Hard to breathe." Drago said as he collapsed and the Bakugan in ball form were growing dark in color.

"What have you done?" Dan said.

"We are in a hyperspace filled by the power of the Doom Dimension. It has that effect on Bakugan without darkness." Velige said.

"Falisk can't you do something?" T.K. said.

"The Doom Dimension's energy is draining us of our power. We can't do much of anything." Falisk said.

"That's right, continue to get in the way and you'll be crushed." Velige said.

"Back off Velige, don't drag my friends into this." Davis said with Leonidas still standing.

"Well look at this. No one, but you remain." Velige said.

"The Doom Dimension have no effect on me, I was born there." Leonidas said.

"Davis?" Dan said as Davis stood before all of them.

"I'll stop him. Don't worry." Davis said.

"I get it. Leonidas is the only one not affected by the Doom Dimension. He's our only chance." Dan said.

"We're counting on you Leonidas, but we know you can beat him. You can win!" Drago said.

"I will. Velige I will stop your reign of darkness." Leonidas said.

"Very well Leonidas. I accept your challenge." Velige said.

"Davis it all ends right here." Masquerade said.

"Bring it on." Davis said.

"Bakugan…" Davis and Masquerade said.

"Brawl!" Both Leonidas and Velige said.

(Davis) This is it. This is our last chance to beat Velige and stop him and Masquerade once and for all. We have to win no matter what, even if we have to make the ultimate sacrifice. You don't want to miss our final battle. So for the last time Bakugan Brawl!


	37. One Last Brawl

(Davis) My friends and I were called into the world of Bakugan and brawling. There we met the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, but their brawling has been taken by a group called the Destroyers led by Masquerade. Now it's up to us and our Bakugan to put a stop to them.

The final battle has begun between Masquerade and Davis with Velige against Leonidas. Leonidas and both Velige flew straight at each other and crashed into each other.

"Ability Activate, Negative Piercer!" Masquerade said. Velige's nails on one hand grew out with energy and tried to slash Leonidas, but he moved out of the way.

"That was close." Leonidas said.

"Not close enough." Velige said as he pointed to a scratch he put on Leonidas' side. Then Velige snapped his fingers and caused it to explode.

"Are you alright?" Davis said as Leonidas was holding on his side.

"This is nothing." Leonidas said.

"Oh so you think that was nothing." Velige said.

"Ability Activate, Chaos Sling!" Masquerade said. Velige shot his spear like energy ray and struck Leonidas in the chest.

"Leo!" Davis shouted.

"I'm alright." Leonidas said as he was able to push it off him.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help him?" Kari said.

"I'm afraid not Kari. This place is filled with energy from the Doom Dimension. Leonidas is the only one not affected by it." Diaoze said.

"Well I'm not affected so let me at him." Veemon said as he went to fight, but Hawkmon held him back.

"Don't be a fool Veemon. I don't think a digimon can fight a Bakugan, not to mention he's too powerful even if you could." Hawkmon said.

"Ability Activate, Zero Desolation!" Davis said. Leonidas was powering up a ball of energy between his horns and fired it. Velige blocked it with his wing even when it caused an explosion on impact.

"Is that the best you can do?" Velige said.

"You're power is nothing compared to Lord Velige." Masquerade said.

"Get lost you messed up face freak." Davis said. "Ability Activate, Ultimate Striker!" Leonidas fired multiple energy blasts right out of his mouth, but Velige was able to move out of their way.

"Ability Activate, Domestic Darkness!" Masquerade said and Velige fired the energy beam from the orb on his chest.

"Ability Activate, Ultra Boost Shield!" Davis said. Leoniads brought up a shield around him and tried to block the attack, but he was still being pushed back. Then Velige flew over him and stomped down shattering the shield and then he spin kicked Leonidas in the face.

"You won't win if you just hide behind some shield." Velige said.

"Who's hiding?" Leonidas said.

"Things aren't looking good. Based on my calculations Leonidas doesn't have enough power." Marucho said.

"That's good." Ken said.

"How's that a good thing?" Julie said.

"It's when things are at the worst that Davis gets more serious. No matter the challenge Davis will never back down." Ken said.

"Yeah, even when everyone else gives up he never will." Yolei said.

"How come?" Alice said.

"It's just the type of person he is." Cody said.

"It's Davis' courage and fighting spirit that keeps him going. It's when the stakes are at their highest that he truly comes through." T.K. said.

"Especially when his friends need him and right now Drago and all the Bakugan are in pain and need help." Kari said.

"Ability Activate, Quill Spike!" Davis said. Leonidas shot energy spikes from his wings, but Velige was able to block them.

"This is a joke. I already grow tired of this." Velige said.

"Deal with it. We're not even done yet." Davis said.

"I think we are. Masquerade show them what I mean and I will take care of both of them." Velgie said.

"Gladly master." Masquerade said. "Ability Activate, Silencing Bleach!" Velige shot the energy wave with everything white and all the outlines of everyone black.

"What are you doing?" Davis said.

"Your destruction." Velige said and the colors were switch and were going back and forth in flashes.

"What's happening? Feeling strange." Leonidas said. It was when things went back to normal in color that both Davis and Leonidas collapsed.

"Davis, Leonidas!" Dan shouted. "What did you do to them?"

"Silencing Bleach attacks a person spiritually, physically, and mentally. I doubt they'll be moving again for some time." Velige said and turned to Drago. "Now Drago there is no one standing in my way."

"Davis you got to get up." T.K. said.

"Leonidas please, you're our only hope." Falisk said.

"Come on partner get up." Trojo said.

"You can do it." Blacken said.

"We all believe in you." Elico said.

"Rise up Leonidas." Diaoze said.

"Leonidas! Leonidas! Leonidas!" All the Bakugan were cheering for Leonidas for him to get back up.

"Oh silence your tongues. It's already over." Velige said, but they kept cheering for Leonidas. "It seems I'll have to silence you myself." He was about to walk over, but then he felt something grab his leg. When he looked down he saw Leonidas grabbed him and Davis was getting up.

"Where do you think you're going? This battle is far from over." Leonidas said.

"Impossible." Masquerade said.

"Oh it's very possible." Davis said as he stood up. "Looks like you really don't know who you're fighting here. Leonidas show him why I think you're the number one Bakugan."

"With pleasure." Leonidas said as he got up and tossed Velige. "Take this!" HE fired a powerful energy blast from his mouth and blasted Velige.

"Go get him." Davis said.

"We don't plan on losing." Masquerade said. Both of them went to each other and slammed their hands together trying to push the other back. Leonidas banged his head against him and tossed him back.

"Ability Activate, Specter Cringe!" Masquerade said. Velige fired multiple energy blasts and hit Leonidas.

"Don't quit Leonidas. Leonidas!" Drago cheered and all the Bakugan cheered.

"That's right. You have all our support. Leonidas!" Davis cheered.

"Ours too. Leonidas!" Dan said and all of them began to cheer for him.

"All this cheering is going to give me a headache." Velige said.

"This is the support I get from my friends." Leonidas said.

"I'll never understand. What's so great about friendship?" Velige said.

"It gives a person the strength to fight. Friendship is something that will last forever meaning my strength and the strength of others with friends are infinite." Leonidas said.

"This power of friendship you speak of doesn't exist and I'll prove it by crushing you. Masquerade it's time we put an end to this." Velige said.

"Yes master. Doom Ability Activate, Apocalyptic Demise!" Masquerade said. Velige was storing energy in his mouth and fired.

"Ability Activate, Ultra Destroyer!" Davis said. Leonidas fired the energy blast and the two of them clashed into each other as both of them were giving it all they got.

"Give it up Leonidas. You cannot defeat me." Velige said.

"That's where you're wrong. I can win. I don't rely on my strength alone anymore." Leonidas said.

"What?" Velige said.

"It goes back to when I met Davis and the Brawlers. At first I tried to rely on my own strength and took my anger out on innocent Bakugan." Leonidas said. "Then I learned the importance of friendship from Davis, Dan, and Drago. Then soon all of them came and I learned to rely on my strength and not just my own."

"That's right because we became the members of the…" Davis said.

"Bakugan Battle Brawlers!" All the digidestine said.

"We're all a team. Fusion Ability Activate, Legend Dragon!" Davis said. Leonidas was storing up more powerful and shoot it all out as the blast turned into a rainbow color and was pushing back.

"No this can't be." Velige said and jumped away at the last second.

"No he dodged it." Dan said, but then Leonidas flew in at and grabbed a hold of Velige and was not letting go.

"What are you doing?" Velige said.

"What I must to stop you." Leonidas said as he was charging up another blast and even Davis was surprised.

"You fool! If you fire a blast like that this close you'll…." "I know." Leonidas said interrupting him.

"I said I will do what I must to stop you. Goodbye Velige." Leonidas said. He fired the blast at point blank and both of them were caught in the explosion and both of them were falling.

"Master Velige!" Masquerade said, but was blown away by the force of the impact and he burst into nothing, but energy.

"Masquerade is gone!" Alice said. Velige and Leonidas were down on one knee and energy was coming off both of them.

"I can't believe I lost, but how could I have lost to you Leonidas?" Velige said.

"I didn't defeat you on my own Velige. I had help from my teammates, my friends." Leonidas said.

"Friends? I see now the power of friendship. My time has come. I wish I could have learned that lesson sooner." Velige said and turned into energy and vanished and the Bakugan were regaining their strength.

"Davis, it looks like my time has come too." Leonidas said.

"No don't go Leonidas. You can't leave me. Leonidas!" Davis said, but he knew there was nothing he could do.

"I was honored to be your partner." Leonidas said and was gone. It was then that Dan and the others were glowing.

"What's going on?" Julie said.

"Velige was destroyed and all the energy he had was released. You guys can brawl again." Yolei said.

"That's good. It looks like everything turned out alright." Davis said.

"But Leonidas is gone Davis. Aren't you sad?" Runo said.

"Of course, but I have the feeling he knew what he was doing and I'm glad to be his partner, at least for a little while." Davis said.

"Spoken like a true Battle Brawler." Dan said. Then two shining lights appeared. "What are those?"

"Portals. One leads to our world, the other leads to Davis' world. I'm afraid this is where we say goodbye." Drago said.

"I guess so." Davis said.

"Wait what about the Bakugan?" Kari said.

"Actually we've been talking." Diaoze said.

"We've decided that we'll go back to Vestroia." Falisk said.

"Wait you guys are leaving us?" Ken said.

"I'm afraid so." Blacken said.

"Leonidas never got the chance to really see Vestroia. Most Bakugan don't even know him." Elico said.

"So we're going back to Vestroia and make a memorial for him." Trojo said.

"I'm afraid we have to say goodbye as well." Falisk said.

"You guys!" T.K. said with tears in his eyes and each Bakugan went to their partner.

"Cody it was great having you as a partner." Trojo said.

"Thank you Trojo. I can't thank you enough for everything." Cody said.

"Oh Elico I'm going to miss you." Yolei said as she hugged Elico with tears coming out.

"Yolei you're suffocating me. I'm going to miss this." Elico said.

"Ken I know you don't like the darkness." Blacken said.

"Maybe, but you're not like the darkness Blacken. I'll miss you a lot." Ken said.

"I'll miss you Diaoze. It was an honor to be your partner." Kari said.

"The honor was all mine." Diaoze said.

"Falisk, I can't believe we'll say goodbye." T.K. said.

"I know it must be hard, but remember all the times we have to make it feel like we're still there. I'll miss you." Falisk said.

"Man it's not fair. We don't have Bakugan in our world and we have to say goodbye to all the fun." Davis said.

"You're right that is unfair. We will work to make sure the Bakugan will come into your world, but it will be up to the six of you to show your world how to treat them." Drago said.

"You can count on us Drago. Well I guess this is it." Davis said.

"I guess so." Dan said, but they both saw the sadness in each other's eyes. Runo grabbed Dan's hand.

"It will be alright." Runo said and kissed him on the cheek. Kari did the same as she grabbed Davis' hand and kissed him.

"Come on Davis. Let's go home." Kari said and he smiled and nodded.

"So long." Dan said.

"See you guys." Davis said as they all went back to their own world.

…

Odaiba

Davis and his friends came home just a few days ago and went to the park. Davis looked up to the sky and remembered Leonidas.

"This is where Leonidas and I met." Davis said.

"Yeah, we all miss them Davis." T.K. said. Davis looked up to the sky and saw cards were starting to rain down and all the others noticed them.

"What is this?" Kari said.

"Dan told us this is what happened when the Bakugan first came to their world." Yolei said.

"So then Bakugan are coming into our world." Cody said.

"Doesn't matter. No Bakugan can replace Leonidas." Davis said and Kari placed her hands around Davis' arm. Then he saw something small glow red and was coming down to him. Davis held out his hands and it was a Bakugan. "It can't be." The Bakugan was Leonidas.

"How've you been partner?" Leonidas said.

"Leonidas!" Davis said and they all gathered around.

"But how?" Yolei said.

"What happened?" Cody said.

"I don't know how." Leonidas said. "I thought I was finished, but then Velige helped me."

"Velige helped you?" Davis said.

"He gave me his remaining power and just before he faded away he said I deserved it." Leonidas said. "I guess he used power as a substitution for friendship and realized how important it was like me."

"Well right now I don't care how. I'm glad you're back and we'll never be apart again." Davis said.

"Of course not. We're partners, I promise." Leonidas said. "What are we waiting for? Are we going to battle someone?" He said and Davis nodded.

"Bakugan Brawl!" They both said. Their battling days are from over as a new series of Bakugan has just started.


End file.
